POCIONES DE SANGRE
by Yankeegomera
Summary: Despues de la batalla todo lo que harry quiere es descansar y olvidar, empezar de nuevo. Pero una extraña visión le detiene.¿Porqué Draco esta desmayado y tan pálido?¿Que ocultan los Malfoy? En un impulso, ofrece ayudar...Slash Veela/Creature fic Mature
1. Chapter 1

Tras la cruel batalla, agotado y cansado, cubierto de sangre, polvo y suciedad, tras hablar finalmente con el retrato de Dumbledore sobre la piedra de la resurrección, su capa, restaurar su varita y romper en dos la varita del destino, ganándose una nueva herida en forma de quemadura mágica en las manos, el Griffindor volvió a murmurar cansadamente mientras se encaminaba de nuevo hacia el Gran Comedor, exhausto:

- Ya he cubierto el cupo de problemas que tenia asignado en esta vida.

**POCIONES DE SANGRE**

Harry había pasado gran parte de la noche vagabundeando por el castillo, tratando de sosegarse después de que sus amigos buscaran acomodo en los dormitorios de la torre de Griffindor, tras prestar declaración ante los aurores del ministerio. Finalmente, sus inquietos pies le habían llevado a la enfermería, y observó consternado como se apiñaban todavía en ella numerosos heridos. Los alumnos y algunos adultos, ocupaban todas las camas disponibles, y algunos de los heridos mas leves habían sido enviados a sus dormitorios, bajo el cuidado de sus prefectos.

Sin embargo, un grupo llamó su atención. Los Malfoy, acurrucados en un rincón sobre unas mantas, en torno a la figura yaciente de su hijo Draco, que descansaba, cubierto con la desgarrada capa de su padre y con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su madre. Lucius llevaba el brazo derecho en un tosco cabestrillo, sus ropas estaban hechas jirones y estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Narcisa tenía varios arañones en la cara, y su ropa también presentaba las huellas de la lucha, pero aparte de las profundas ojeras, no parecía estar seriamente lastimada y acariciaba con aire ausente el cabello de su hijo, parcialmente chamuscado por su odisea en la sala de los menesteres.

Eran los únicos Slytherins presentes en la sala, los únicos simpatizantes o ex-simpatizantes de Voldemort que habían permanecido en el castillo después de la batalla, y Harry recordó que ninguno de los tres disponía de varita, ya que Draco había perdido la de su madre en la Sala del Requerimiento y él aun conservaba la suya. Y la de Lucius se había roto en la persecución que había costado la vida de Moody.

El moreno se mordió nerviosamente el labio, y vaciló. Lucius había sido muy desagradable con él durante toda su vida, pero Narcisa realmente había sido de gran ayuda en la última batalla. Y Draco… bueno, Draco era Draco. Aunque fuera por razones que Harry no alcanzaba a entender de momento, el muchacho no les había delatado al primer golpe de vista en Malfoy Manor y el Griffindor sospechaba que a esas alturas, tanto él como su familia eran auténticos rehenes en su propia casa. Y después, había intentado denodadamente que sus compañeros no le matasen, aunque entregarle hubiera sido el medio más rápido y fácil de rehabilitar a su familia ante Voldemort.

Con paso titubeante, el moreno se aproximó a ellos y un sobresaltado y sorprendido Lucius le observó desde el suelo con detenimiento, el rostro frío y tenso. Lentamente, la derrota y el pesar pintaron una sonrisa amarga en su rostro y sus ojos azul grisáceos relucieron con intensidad.

¿Puedo hacer algo por Uds, Sr Malfoy?

Pregunto en voz baja y agachándose junto a ellos, cediendo voluntariamente la ventaja que le daba estar de pie. Dos pares de ojos ansiosos le estudiaron, y Narcisa asintió levemente, con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica en su rostro cansado.

Gracias Harry. Ya se que hay heridos mas graves, pero el brazo de Lucius se dislocó, y aun le duele bastante. ¿Podrías hacer algo?

Los ojos celestes se animaron con una leve chispa de esperanza y el moreno vaciló visiblemente. El no era medimago, pero seguramente, eso si estaba a su alcance. _Es raro que nadie se hubiese ocupado de darle una poción para el dolor. _Pensó el Griffindor, encaminándose al armario donde se guardaban las pociones. Madame Pomfrey le vio y cuando el muchacho le pidió la poción, la bruja denegó con la cabeza, apesadumbrada.

Lo siento Harry, pero solo si se trata de algo grave puedo dártela. Apenas quedan pociones y no hay nadie que pueda preparar más en estos momentos. Cuando envíen una remesa de San Mungo a mediodía, veré lo que puedo hacer.

Retrocediendo sobre sus pasos y levemente avergonzado, el moreno se acercó de nuevo a los Malfoy.

Lo siento mucho, pero al parecer hasta que no lleguen nuevas pociones...

El chico se arrodillo junto a ellos y susurró en voz baja:

De veras que lo siento. Quisiera ayudar, realmente...

No importa Potter, puedo soportarlo.

El tono del mago fue cansino y derrotado, y sus ojos se giraron hacia su hijo, acariciando una de sus manos con suavidad, como si ya todo le diera igual. Con aire súbitamente decidido, el joven rebusco nerviosamente en sus bolsillos y sacó su propia varita.

Si me permite, puedo intentarlo...

Sus ojos de esmeralda relucieron con decisión y Lucius, tras una ligera vacilación, asintió en silencio. Agitando su varita, Harry apuntó al hombro lastimado y dejó fluir la magia en un Episkey sorprendentemente potente. Con un estremecimiento, las facciones del adulto se relajaron visiblemente, y una tenue sonrisa animó su expresión por primera vez, haciendo brillar sus ojos con una calidez insospechada.

Gracias Potter.

Harry, solo Harry, señor.

Sonrió a su vez el muchacho, tendiéndole la mano en un gesto inesperado. Lucius se la estrecho y su esposa le acaricio brevemente el cabello, murmurando una y otra vez su agradecimiento. Harry reparó en la inmovilidad de la figura en su regazo, y se percató de la extrema palidez de la piel, del color demacrado de sus labios y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué le ocurre a... Draco? ¿Está herido también?

El nombre sonaba extraño en sus labios, pero fluyó de ellos con cierta facilidad. Narcisa se mordió los labios, aprensiva, y miró a su esposo. Un mudo intercambio ocurrió entre ellos y finalmente Lucius asintió levemente. Con vacilación y un gesto tímido, la hermosa bruja comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

Draco esta... desmayado.

Ante su gesto de preocupación, la bruja le tomó de la mano y añadió rápidamente:

-No, eso esta bien, lo hicimos su padre y yo, con esto.- señaló un medallón en torno a su cuello- Es lo mejor para él.

La incomprensión llenó los ojos de Harry, y su ceño se frunció de nuevo. Lucius le impidió hablar, interrumpiéndole cuando apenas comenzaba a abrir la boca, intrigado.

Draco necesita una poción, una muy especial, desde hace mucho tiempo.

Suspirando y sacudiendo la cabeza, el mago miró intensamente a Harry y susurró:

Solo Severus sabía que la tomaba. Y si no la toma pronto, sufrirá mucho.

¿Y no tienen más?

Preguntó el moreno, ahora seriamente preocupado. Narcisa denegó y murmuró con tristeza:

Tal vez en las habitaciones de Severus quede algo, pero no se puede llegar hasta las mazmorras. Lucius lo intentó y acabó, bueno, ya ves, lastimándose.

Meditando, el moreno tomo una decisión repentina. No iba a dejar que nadie sufriera si estaba en su mano evitarlo. Si Draco necesitaba una poción y quedaba algo en los cuarteles de Snape_.- Que bien... otra vez liado. -_ Agitó la cabeza y se levantó con decisión.

No sé si podré hacerlo, pero sí que al menos puedo intentarlo. Sr. Malfoy, si me acompaña, me sería de gran ayuda.

Musito educadamente en un tono de voz firme y amable. Salieron en silencio de la enfermería y recorrieron el camino hacia las mazmorras. En un punto del camino, las escaleras estaban rotas y tuvieron que dejarse caer de un rellano al otro. Finalmente, tras trepar por montañas de escombros y dar varios rodeos, llegaron ante la puerta del despacho de Severus.

Esta colgaba de sus goznes, desencajada, como si una explosión la hubiera reventado. Dentro, los restos de una mesa de despacho y de varios muebles más se mezclaban con enormes cantidades de pergaminos, ensayos y trabajos de los alumnos, semichamuscados en algunos casos, libros despanzurrados, y redomas y frascos rotos. El olor era desagradable, a pergamino quemado y a restos de pociones, acre e irritante.

Pero cuando sortearon el desastre y entraron en las habitaciones privadas, tras una puerta que aun estaba intacta, encontraron que todo estaba en orden. Sin mucha idea de lo que buscaban , Harry murmuró :Acció poción de Draco , y para su sorpresa, varios frascos de una poción de color intensamente rojo, como si fuera de rubí liquido, volaron hacia sus manos.

Cuando Lucius confirmó que efectivamente se trataba de aquella poción, se apresuraron a deshacer el camino, lenta y penosamente, hasta la enfermería, no sin que antes Harry recogiese todas las pociones curativas que pudo identificar en las estanterías. Una encantada enfermera le dio dos sonoros besos en las mejillas y le envió seguidamente a un elfo para que le trajera el desayuno. El moreno, sentándose en el suelo junto a Narcisa, murmuró que té y cualquier cosa que hubiese estaría bien y asintiendo , el elfo regreso con una pesada bandeja con una enorme tetera de té negro y fuerte, tazas, tostadas y huevos revueltos con tiras de bacón.

El joven empezó a comer con apetito, y Lucius sirvió té para todos, mientras Narcisa vertía cuidadosamente en los labios de su hijo apenas unas gotas de la poción misteriosa. Cuando estuvo segura de que había tragado, le quitó el gran medallón del cuello y en segundos, el muchacho pareció comenzar a despertar. Gemía, los ojos aun cerrados, y su madre le acercó el frasco a los labios. Apenas la poción rozó su boca, Draco dejó de quejarse y tras un pequeño sorbo, sus ojos se abrieron finalmente.

Aun parecía estar aturdido y su expresión era completamente diferente a la habitual, por unos minutos pareció dulce, casi angelical, pero su madre le forzó a beber del vial, apremiándolo en un casi inaudible susurro, mientras una expresión de terror puro afloraba poco a poco a sus ojos, haciéndole palidecer aun más. Sin embargo, a medida que más de aquella misteriosa poción bajaba por su garganta, más y más desaparecía la humanidad de sus ojos, hasta que se volvieron fríos y duros cual cristales de hielo.

Apartando displicente la mano de su madre y con todo el sarcasmo de siempre en su voz, el joven rubio retrucó, haciendo uno de sus mohines de disgusto.

Basta madre! ¡Déjame en paz!

Dedico una mirada cargada de resentimiento a Harry, que sostenía en la mano un improvisado y goteante bocadillo de pan tostado, huevos y bacón.

Como siempre, un dechado de modales Potter.

Sin otra palabra, se levantó enojado y desapareció en dirección al baño. El pelinegro se quedo con la boca abierta, asombrado de la transformación que acababa de ver ante sus ojos. - _¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Qué rayos es esa poción? -_ Su mente empezó a girar como un torbellino, especulando con ideas a cual mas disparatadas, cuando Lucius le puso una mano en el brazo y le miró casi con dolor en los ojos.

Si pudieras… darnos un poco de privacidad, hay algo que me gustaría que supieras, Harry.

El Griffindor olió problemas, problemas en mayúsculas, pero movió la mano y con su varita realizó un mufliatto, asegurándose de que nadie oiría su conversación. Los ojos azules de Lucius encontraron las esferas de jade del Griffindor y armándose de un valor insospechado, el maduro y orgulloso mago confesó su secreto.

Harry, yo no soy… totalmente humano.

El bocadillo a medio comer tembló ligeramente en la mano del Griffindor que volvió a abrir la boca mientras sus ojos se dilataban de sorpresa.

Ni lo es Narcisa, ni por supuesto, Draco.

Una muda pregunta, alzando la ceja tuvo su pronta respuesta en boca de Narcisa que susurró casi temerosa de su reacción:

Somos parte Veelas, Harry. Al menos Draco lo es casi plenamente.

Suspiró profundamente y añadió mirándole con ojos suplicantes:

Era un secreto de familia, Harry. Escúchame con atención por favor, y no nos juzgues hasta que termine.

Frunciendo el ceño, y mirando ligeramente a su esposa antes de proseguir, el patriarca de los Malfoy intervino en voz baja de nuevo, apretando la mano de su esposa entre las suyas.

Cuando Cissy y yo nos casamos descubrimos al cabo de poco tiempo que no había manera de lograr un embarazo. La causa finalmente, también fue la solución. Ambos tenemos sangre Veela, muy poca para que ninguno manifieste los poderes activos de una Veela, pero suficiente para que interfiriera con nuestros deseos de ser padres.

Nuestro matrimonio había sido… de conveniencia, y no había amor verdadero entre nosotros. Y por eso el cuerpo de Cissy rechazaba llevar los hijos de alguien a quien no amaba.

Suspirando ligeramente, con aire abatido murmuró:

Poco a poco, tratamos de forjar algo entre nosotros, y sin duda, nuestro mutuo deseo de ser padres nos llevó a activar el poco o mucho poder que nuestra herencia nos daba. Se creó entre nosotros un vínculo mágico, el lazo de afecto que une a una veela y su compañero o compañera y al cabo de los años, finalmente llegó nuestra mayor recompensa: Draco.

El maduro mago miró cariñosamente a los ojos de su esposa y sonrió tristemente antes de proseguir.

Desde muy niño, Draco era encantador, dulce, cariñoso y jovial, y pronto fue evidente que había heredado los poderes de una Veela completa. Lo único que parece no poder hacer es trasformarse en la forma de ave humanoide cuando se enfurece.

Su ceño se frunció una vez más con preocupación, contemplando de reojo a la multitud a su alrededor.

Pero con mis…amistades, un hijo así era evidentemente un peligro. Severus nos hablo de esta poción y comenzamos a dársela justo antes de ingresar en Hogwarts. Si bien controla y subyuga totalmente sus poderes y le convierte en un mago más, tiene como ya habrás podido observar, terribles efectos secundarios. Su carácter se… pervierte, y lo que era dulzura se convierte en sarcasmo, el cariño en crueldad, la alegría en resentimiento y amargura.

Harry estaba totalmente fuera de sí. – _Como podían unos padres hacerle algo así a su propio hijo! - _Su mirada se llenó de horror, y poco a poco, de desprecio e incomprensión.

Narcisa le tocó el brazo y el moreno se estremeció, asqueado ante el contacto, aunque la parálisis que le invadía evitó que rechazara el gesto.

No nos odies, ya lo hacemos nosotros cada día que pasa.

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas laceradas de la rubia bruja que murmuró.

Era la única solución que se nos ocurrió para…

Con frialdad rayana en el desprecio el Griffindor exclamó en voz baja, con el enojo brotándole de los poros, los puños contraídos y el cuerpo tenso.

¿Tanto se… avergonzaban de él, para hacerle esto?

No Harry, por supuesto que no!

Exclamó vehemente la bruja, ahora llorando copiosamente, su cuerpo estremecido por los sollozos.

Adoramos a Draco y estamos orgullosos de él. Pero preferíamos verlo así antes que….

La voz de Narcisa se quebró y la bruja se cubrió el rostro con las manos. La glacial voz de Lucius murmuró mientras el remordimiento cubría cada vez más su rostro.

Lo que Cissy quiere decir es que entre los mortífagos, una veela solo tiene un destino posible, y estoy seguro de que Draco hubiera elegido la muerte antes que convertirse en el... juguete de alguno de ellos o del Lord. Yo ya estaba perdido, no se puede renunciar a esto

Su mano tocó la fantasmal sombra que la marca tenebrosa había dejado en su piel.

Pero no quería que mi hijo sufriera por mis errores de juventud.

El rostro de Lucius estaba pálido, pero serio, y el Griffindor lentamente comprendió el dilema al que se habían enfrentado aquellos padres. Su tensión se relajó un tanto, aceptando si, pero aun así, no podía entender completamente como se podía hacer algo tan retorcido. Con un triste pensamiento, su mente le recordó que seguramente cualquier mortífago hubiera sido mucho mas retorcido con Draco de llegar a ponerle las manos encima. Asintió, y preguntó en un susurro:

Eh… el cambio no parece ser permanente, no?

Narcisa asintió y respondió con suavidad:

- Lo peor es que en su interior, a veces, se siente tal y como realmente es, cuando los efectos disminuyen o se enfrenta a una situación conflictiva para la veela que es. La poción es como un imperius, que bloquea la parte emocional de su persona, además de encerrar sus poderes y su transformación. Y cuando una dosis se retrasa, bueno, ya viste el horror en sus ojos. El dolor emocional es… terrible. No puedo ni imaginar como se va sentir cuando finalmente deje de tomarla…por todo lo que ha hecho.

Harry se estremeció involuntariamente. Sabía que los Malfoy habían prestado ya declaración bajo los efectos del Veritaserum, y suponía que toda esa información había influido en los Aurores, ya que no les habían llevado a prisión. Pese a todo, si la reacción de Draco momentos atrás era indicio de lo que cabía esperar, entonces el orgulloso Slytherin tenía ante sí una senda mucho mas dura de lo que nadie hubiera podido resistir.

Mientras estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, la voz de Lucius le llegó de nuevo, rota y derrotada.

Además, esta el tema de su pareja. Draco va a necesitarla más que a nada en el mundo para sobrevivir a todo esto con algo de cordura. Si ella le rechaza, por su pasado, no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo.

En ese momento, el altanero joven regresó del baño, los ojos chispeantes de furia.

- Tú! ¡Madito seas Potter!

Escupió con rabia

¡Mira cómo has dejado mi pelo!

- Draco, cariño, no creo que eso tenga importancia alguna ahora…

Intervino conciliadora su madre, aun sentada en el suelo junto al Griffindor.

- ¡Draco!

Cortó tajante Lucius, con una mirada de advertencia. Girando sobre si mismo, el joven se alejó mascullando entre dientes antes de alejarse, dedicando una última mirada venenosa a Harry.

Te odio Potter.

Harry se encogió ante la intensidad de aquellos ojos, sobre todo por el contraste tan enorme que hacían con el resto de sus facciones, lívidas y mortecinas. Le vio alejarse y murmuró preocupado:

¿Cuanto tiempo hasta que…?

Tres semanas, a lo sumo cuatro, en cinco estará completamente libre de ella, y al cabo de más o menos dos meses comenzaría un proceso irreversible. Aun le queda en el otro frasco lo suficiente para otra dosis, si es que decide tomarla.

Con decisión, el moreno exclamó:

No! ¿Para que prolongarlo? Tiene que volver a ser él mismo lo antes posible, luchar y retomar su vida.

Negando con la cabeza, Lucius murmuró:

No todos son tan valientes como tú. Y a mi hijo le aterra el dolor y el sufrimiento.

Pero las veelas aman a sus parejas, no? ¿Mas que a nada?

Ante las miradas esperanzadas de los dos adultos, el joven mago añadió:

Pues ese es el mejor motivo para luchar.

Y con un gesto, se levantó del suelo, y despidiéndose, buscó un rincón oscuro, lejos del ruido y de la gente, donde poder dormir en paz.


	2. Chapter 2

**REMORDIMIENTO Y CULPABILIDAD**

Pasaron los días, las semanas y Harry permanecía en Hogwarts, ayudando con la reconstrucción y atendiendo a los heridos y criaturas mágicas. Los heridos más leves habían sido dados de alta, y los mas graves trasladados, y finalmente, todos habían ido dejando el castillo, todos salvo los profesores y algunos voluntarios.

La nostalgia le invadía cada vez que trepaba a su dormitorio en la torre, así que Harry prefería dormir en cualquier otro lugar. El trabajo le mantenía ocupado y su 18 cumpleaños fue lo único que le hizo salir de la escuela momentáneamente, rumbo a la Madriguera. Sin embargo, estar con sus amigos abría las heridas, todavía demasiado recientes, y el Griffindor regresó.

El verano estaba ya en su apogeo, y Harry estaba tomando un baño en el lago, para sofocar el calor, cuando una hermosa águila, muy familiar, voló hacia él. Su grito de reclamo le hizo salir del agua, y tomando el pergamino abrió el sello y comenzó a leer.

"_Estimado Harry,_

_Lamento molestarte, pero sería de gran ayuda que nos hicieras una visita en Malfoy Manor. La condición de Draco empeora día a día y creo que verte le haría bien. No obstante, entenderé si decides no venir a visitarnos._

PD. Draco nos ha prohibido expresamente llamar a nadie, pero soy su madre y no resisto verle apagarse cada vez más."

La carta era inquietante y el Griffindor se sintió tentado. Después de todo, tal vez una visita animase al rubio Slytherin. Se secó y fue a recoger sus escasas pertenencias, y empacó un par de camisetas, sus mejores vaqueros y un bañador, lo justo para pasar un fin de semana.

Minerva le dio permiso para usar la chimenea de su despacho y tomando los polvos, entró en las verdes llamas para aparecer, trastabillando y sacudiéndose las cenizas en el despacho de Lucius Malfoy. Este le observó con cara de sorpresa y le dio un inesperado y efusivo abrazo, sorprendiendo enormemente al muchacho.

No quería que te llamasen, pero me alegro mucho de verte Harry.

Le observó, manteniéndole sujeto por los hombros y murmuró con voz paternal:

Tienes mejor aspecto que la última vez, aunque creo que deberías comer un poco más.

Atónito ante el comportamiento cariñoso del antaño hosco y agrio mago, el Griffindor musitó con los ojos llenos de interrogantes:

¿Quién es Ud. y que ha hecho con Lucius Malfoy?

La risa sincera del adulto llenó sus oídos y conduciéndole hacia fuera del hermoso y elegante despacho, le llevó por varios pasillos, escaleras y corredores hasta un dormitorio que abrió para él. La belleza de la sala le deslumbró. Todas las paredes estaban recubiertas de madera de roble, al igual que el suelo y una enorme cama - mayor que ninguna cama de matrimonio que hubiera visto antes - con dosel de seda azul presidía la estancia. Una alfombra persa de largo pelo y pieles diversas cubrían el frente de la chimenea y un diván azul, mucho más grande que su cama en casa de los Dursley, reposaba sobre ellas. Un escritorio junto a las ventanas y dos puertas completaban la estancia.

Una de ellas daba al baño más grande que el moreno hubiese podido imaginar, todo forrado en mármol color crema y presidido por un espejo de plata que susurró con una hermosa voz de soprano al verle: - Mmmh. ¿acabas de levantarte de una noche agitada o el cepillo se peleó contigo? - haciendo enrojecer al muchacho. La bañera parecía una pequeña piscina o un jacuzy , y a Harry le recordó la del baño de prefectos, aunque solo con cuatro grifos. Una ducha impresionante y estantes para las toallas y los productos de higiene completaban la decoración del lugar.

La otra puerta conducía a un vestidor, tan grande como su antiguo dormitorio muggle o mas, donde el moreno dejó su mochila, y otro espejo mágico le saludo con comentarios sobre su ropa raída y holgada – Realmente cariño, ese estilo no te hace justicia. ¿Por qué no pruebas algo distinto? - Harry salió del vestidor, y encontró a Lucius esperándole sentado en los pies de la cama.

Con una sonrisa que hizo brillar sus ojos azules, el mago comento con voz amable:

Espero que te guste tu habitación Harry, si hay algo que necesites, no tienes mas que pedírnoslo a Narcisa o a mí.

Se puso en pie y añadió:

Nuestras habitaciones están al fondo de este mismo corredor, siéntete libre para buscarnos cuando quieras.

Con un guiño susurró:

Eso sí, te agradecería que llamaras siempre antes de entrar... y que esperaras a que abriéramos la puerta ...-

Harry se atragantó y tosió, dedicando una mirada de total incredulidad a Lucius, que aun sonrió más ampliamente ante su turbación y le invitó silenciosamente a salir. Una vez en el corredor, completamente alfombrado, el señor de la casa le indicó la puerta enfrentada con la suya.

Esa es la habitación de Draco. Narcisa esta con él. Supongo que querrás verle, no?

Asintiendo el joven cruzo el ancho corredor y Lucius sujetó en su mano el picaporte de la puerta. Se volvió hacia el Griffindor y murmuró con desaliento:

Te prevengo ahora, no es una visión...agradable, muchacho. Procura no alterarlo, por favor.

Harry se estremeció. _- ¿Tan mal puede estar? Solo ha pasado algo más de un mes...-_Se rehizo y miró con decisión al padre de Draco y asintió, apretando los labios y cerrando los puños. Lucius abrió la puerta y el muchacho penetró en una habitación en penumbras, iluminada tan solo por una tenue luz junto a la cama. La disposición general y la decoración eran similares a la suya, aunque se notaba que estaba habitada regularmente. Las sombras que diversos objetos proyectaban en las paredes danzaban al agitarse la llama de la vela.

Narcisa levanto la vista al oírle entrar y dejó de leer en voz baja. Sus ojos brillaron tenuemente, incluso en aquella penumbra y la puerta se cerró silenciosamente dejándoles aun más a oscuras. Harry se quedó clavado en su lugar y la bruja se levanto para abrazarle y darle un beso en la mejilla murmurando :

- Muchas gracias Harry.

Frascos de pociones reposaban en la mesa junta a la cama, y un bulto informe se adivinaba bajo la colcha, del mismo color azul que la suya.

Acompañándole hasta la cabecera, Narcisa se inclinó solicita hacia la figura oculta y susurró:

- Draco, cariño, tienes una visita

Un leve movimiento agito apenas la cama y una voz ahogada y rasposa, susurró casi inaudible:

- Dile a padre, a Blaise o a quien sea que no quiero ver a nadie.

Su madre denegó con la cabeza y miró suplicante al Griffindor que aclarándose un poco la voz murmuró:

- Hola Draco.

Un gemido ahogado brotó de la cama y las cubiertas se agitaron cuando el rubio se incorporó descubriéndose el rostro para ver a su visitante. Sus ojos se dilataron con el más puro y absoluto terror cuando reconoció al moreno de ojos verdes y retrocedió, alejándose de él bajo las sábanas. Harry estaba impresionado por su aspecto. Si bien Draco había sido siempre pálido, ahora parecía realmente casi un cadáver, y estaba demacrado, casi en los huesos. Su antaño hermoso y largo cabello había sido cortado, y parecía trasquilado, como si lo hubiesen cortado a ciegas, y las ojeras casi negras que rodeaban totalmente sus ojos hacían que estos parecieran sin vida y aún más hundidos.

El muchacho se dejó caer de la cama, y jadeando y trastabillando se metió en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Harry le oyó llorar y miró a su madre, que se retorcía las manos de angustia.

No come apenas, no sale de esa cama, no quiere ver a nadie, solo se recrea en sus remordimientos. Se está dejando morir Harry!

Su voz se rompió en sollozos y el moreno aferró el picaporte del baño con decisión.

Voy a entrar Narcisa- su voz era suave, pero firme- y soy tan tozudo o más que él, así que esto puede ser bastante largo. Tal vez seria conveniente que nos enviara un refrigerio. Estoy sediento y algo de comer no me vendría mal tampoco.

La puerta se abrió a su presión y el joven entró con lentitud cerrando detrás de él.

Draco estaba acuclillado en la ducha, en el rincón más alejado de la puerta, la cara vuelta hacia la pared, sollozando y meciéndose convulsivamente, repitiendo una y otra vez: "lo siento, lo siento, lo siento". Su pijama colgaba, demasiado holgado, de sus huesudos hombros y el moreno se sentó sobre una mullida pila de toallas que tiró descuidadamente al suelo. Un elfo apareció con un suave plop e inclinándose, dejó ante él en una bandeja con patas, con sándwiches variados, una jarra de zumo de calabaza y dos vasos de plata.

Sirviéndose zumo, el joven comenzó a mordisquear un bocadillo, y al cabo de un rato, como si aquella situación fuese lo más normal del mundo murmuró:

- Hey Draco, lo que he visto de tu casa es realmente bonito.- Silencio y jadeos ahogados durante un rato - Suponía que ibas a enseñarme el resto, pero si realmente quieres pasar el fin de semana en el baño...- más sollozos y gemidos - Bueno, supongo que no te importará que te haga compañía. Después de todo, he venido expresamente a visitarte Draco...

Continuando con su improvisado tentempié, el moreno siguió masticando y moviendo los platos a propósito, ruidosamente, buscando recordar al otro su presencia. Al cabo de un sándwich y medio, comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos en la bandeja, y luego a tararear. Comenzó a botar una pelotita de goma que hizo aparecer, una de esas que emiten un chillido estridente al cogerlas, y después de más de dos horas de tortura sonora ininterrumpida, el rubio había dejado de llorar y un susurro ahogado brotó del rincón de la ducha:

Por favor, te importaría dejarlo ya?

Draco no se había movido, pero Harry le miró y murmuró con ironía:

Oh! Cuanto lo siento!

Y volvió a rebotar la pelota una vez más. Un nuevo sollozo brotó de la garganta del Slytherin que murmuró acongojado:

Es culpa mía, me lo merezco, me merezco todo lo que...

Harry se acercó a el y le tocó el hombro, haciéndole temblar a su contacto. Su voz era cálida y cariñosa, calmante, cuando musitó cerca de su oído:

No Draco, nadie se merece lo que te estas haciendo a ti mismo.

Le hizo girarse, venciendo su resistencia y el joven hundió la vista en el suelo, jadeante.

Vamos, quiero ver al muchacho que se esconde detrás de esas ojeras. Siempre has tenido una sonrisa preciosa Draco, ¿No me dedicarás a mí al menos una?

El frágil cuerpo tembló entre las manos de Harry, que le apretó los hombros añadiendo con ternura.

- ¿No me darás la oportunidad de ser tu amigo Draco?

La respiración del rubio se aceleró y sus manos aferraron convulsivamente su pijama. Aun con la cabeza agachada, susurró con dolor:

Después de todo...después de lo que te he hecho, ¿aun me diriges la palabra...Harry?

El Griffindor supo que había ganando la batalla y le obligó a alzar la mirada con una mano. Cuando sus ojos verdes encontraron a los tristes ojos grises, una suave sonrisa iluminó su rostro y murmuró una sola palabra:

Si.

Las lágrimas brotaron a raudales de los ojos de plata de Draco, y el remedo de una sonrisa amarga flotó en sus labios agrietados, y cuando el moreno le abrazó, se aferró a su cuello, sollozando con desesperación. El Griffindor le dejó desahogarse durante largo tiempo y cuando estaba quedándose adormilado de agotamiento, le alzó en sus brazos y le llevó de nuevo a la cama.

Narcisa le vio salir con el cuerpo inerte de su hijo en brazos, y reprimió una exclamación. El joven depositó al dormido rubio entre las sabanas y le arropó. Una débil sonrisa animaba su cara y suspiró débilmente cuando el moreno le secó las lágrimas en su sueño. Harry se alejó de la cama y le murmuró a su madre:

- Creo que todo va a ir mejor ahora, Narcisa.

Y se marchó a su propia habitación añadiendo:

- Ha comenzado a perdonarse a si mismo, que es lo más difícil.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, en este Fic, Harry es algo más que un Griffindor, poco a poco no acercamos al corazón del asunto, y aun hay alguna que otra sorpresa para nuestro ojiverde.

TODOS CAMBIAMOS

Draco durmió el resto de la mañana, mientras Harry exploraba el baño de su dormitorio. Su cuerpo finalmente había dado un último estirón, y ahora, con sus 18 años recién cumplidos, era indudablemente un joven adulto. Atlético y delgado, de músculos firmes y definidos por el Quidditch y la incesante vida nómada que había llevado durante el último año. Nunca sería tan alto como Ron, que rebasaba ya el metro ochenta y cinco, pero había superado ampliamente el metro setenta y cinco de Hermione, y según la enfermera del colegio, aun era previsible que creciera varios centímetros más, acercándole cada vez mas a exceder el metro ochenta cuando alcanzara su estatura definitiva.

Las cicatrices de la batalla y de anteriores aventuras adornaban su cuerpo, pero el Griffindor no era nada vanidoso, y ni siquiera les presto atención al desnudarse. La única cicatriz de su cuerpo que el joven pareció percibir al observarse desnudo frente al espejo, era la marca en forma de rayo de su frente. Sus dedos la recorrieron, y encogiéndose de hombros imperceptiblemente, Harry desechó un estremecimiento al tocarla. Disfrutó de las burbujas en la monumental bañera hasta que se aburrió de estar en el agua tibia y perfumada que había brotado de la elaborada grifería de plata.

Envuelto en una enorme toalla, y después de secarlo someramente, se peinó el siempre rebelde cabello color azabache con el peine de plata que encontró en el baño. Para su asombro, su pelo se plegó con relativa docilidad a sus tentativos deseos y se ordenó en suaves rizos y ondas sobre su cráneo. El Griffindor agitó la cabeza tentativamente y la irregular cabellera rizada se movió y los mechones de su flequillo le cubrieron parcialmente la frente. Aunque aun se veía desordenado y cada mechón parecía tener vida propia, ya no parecía desgreñado, sino atractivamente salvaje y rebelde, sexy inclusive.

El espejo silbó su aprobación y musitó en su suave voz de soprano:

¿Lo ves? Solo necesitaba un buen peinado, preciosidad

Mirando el peine con recelo y curiosidad, el joven volvió a depositarlo en el estante y se cepilló los dientes.

Alguien, probablemente un elfo, había desempacado las escasas pertenencias que había traído y encontró sus tres camisetas dobladas en un estante, la ropa interior y el bañador en uno de los cajones y sus otros vaqueros colgados en una percha. La ropa que se había quitado para bañarse había desaparecido, así que Harry tomó el único pantalón que le quedaba y la primera camiseta que alcanzó y se vistió apresuradamente. Se apretó el cinturón para que los gastados vaqueros no resbalasen de sus caderas, guardó su varita y el espejo del vestidor bufó su descontento.

Cruzó en dos zancadas el corredor y tocó a la puerta de Draco. Ningún sonido le respondió, pero el moreno entró de todas maneras. El agua corriendo en el baño le atrajo y llamó en voz alta:

-¿Draco? ¿Estas ahí?

Narcisa le respondió al cabo de unos instantes:

-Pasa Harry.

En el baño, el rubio estaba sentado en un taburete, envuelto de pies a cabeza en un grueso albornoz mientras su madre le peinaba el cabello. Aunque su pelo estaba brillante y parecía tan sedoso como siempre, eso no ocultaba el hecho de su atroz corte, por mucho que su madre intentaba disimularlo, peinándolo con algo de gel.

Harry sabía que el pelo era muy especial para las veelas y preguntó con timidez:

-¿Por qué te lo cortaste Draco?

Sin apartar la vista de su propio reflejo en el espejo el Slytherin musitó entre dientes:

Para castigarme.

El moreno se acercó y cogió el peine de las manos de Narcisa y lo dejó en el tocador con suavidad. Se arrodillo junto al rubio que evitaba mirarle y le forzó a hacerlo levantándole la cara con una mano.

¿Si lo hago crecer, volverás a hacerlo?

El rubio estudió su expresión durante unos segundos y finalmente murmuró con vacilación:

No, no si tú me lo pides.

Asintiendo, Harry sacó su varita y murmuró el hechizo. El pelo de Draco creció lentamente hasta sobrepasar sus hombros y llegó hasta sus paletillas, más largo ahora que antes, más incluso que el de Lucius.

Ooops! Lo siento, creo que lo he hecho crecer demasiado.

Los ojos grises del pálido muchacho estudiaron el espejo por un instante y susurró con cierta emoción:

No importa, me gusta. – Se volvió hacia él y le miró a los ojos. – realmente me gusta mucho…Harry.

Su madre le acompañó al vestidor y al cabo de un rato tras unos murmullos ahogados, se marchó, dejándoles solos. Con paso inseguro el Slytherin volvió al dormitorio y sonrió tímidamente. Vestido con una camisa blanca y unos elegantes pantalones negros, aun parecía enfermo y demacrado, pero algo de color había vuelto a sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban llenos de nueva luz.

Mis padres nos esperan, supongo que querrás vestirte para cenar.

El moreno frunció el ceño mientras Draco se colocaba una túnica negra sobre las ropas y se sintió repentinamente incómodo. Denegó con la cabeza y musitó:

No tengo otra ropa que ponerme Draco.

El rubio le observó por unos instantes y su expresión se hizo pensativa. Regresó al vestidor y volvió con los brazos llenos de ropas, que dejó sobre la cama.

Escoge lo que te guste Harry.- dijo con timidez- No te preocupes, todo es nuevo.

La mirada del moreno fue y volvió de la cama al rostro del rubio, una y otra vez. -_¿Por qué habría de importarme que la ropa no fuese nueva?-_ Se preguntó Harry devanándose los sesos y entonces algo hizo clic y encajó. Draco se había metido con Ron por llevar ropas usadas al baile y también con sus propias ropas, a las que había llamado harapos más de una vez. Sin duda, para el rubio era una humillación inconcebible llevar ropa usada y trataba de hacerle ver que no pretendía molestarle.

Harry tomó una camisa y un pantalón y fue al vestidor. Se probó la ropa y esta le sentaba bien. El pantalón sin duda tenía un encantamiento adaptador, y se adaptó a sus caderas perfectamente, pese a que él debía tener una talla más que el rubio. La camisa era de tela algo elástica y aunque un poco ceñida de hombros, le quedaba razonablemente bien. Draco sonrió y le tendió una túnica negra, casi idéntica a la suya y que era aceptable. Unos zapatos de suave cuero completaron su atuendo y por fin correctamente ataviados, se encaminaron al comedor.

Harry tuvo que ayudar a Draco en las escaleras y el rubio continuó sosteniéndose en su brazo hasta que llegaron al comedor. Sus padres les aguardaban y Narcisa frunció el ceño al ver la ropa de su invitado e intercambió una mirada silenciosa con su esposo, que asintió levemente, con cara seria. El Griffindor supuso que estaban enojados con el, a causa de la ropa, por sus rostros serios y se tensó, envarando la espalda.

Draco se había sentado ya al otro lado de la mesa y era Harry el único que permanecía rígido, incomodo y desconcertado, aun en pie junto a su silla.

Pueden enviarme la factura de la…

Musitó con voz gélida, su genio y su orgullo hablando por él. Lucius saltó de su silla sobresaltando al moreno que se aprestó inconscientemente a la lucha, aferrando su varita. Draco también se levantó, boquiabierto y permaneció helado observando la tensión entre ambos magos.

Aunque su padre no tenía varita, las chispas de la magia incontrolada saltaron en su piel, electrizando el ambiente y el joven rubio jadeó angustiado. Los puños de Lucius se cerraron y por un momento su rostro volvió a ser la mascara fría y cruel que tantos malos recuerdos despertaba en el Griffindor.

Nunca, nunca nadie me había insultado así en mi propia casa, Potter.

El joven moreno se avergonzó, reconociendo que acababa de meter la pata hasta el cuello con su increíble falta de tacto y sus conclusiones apresuradas.

Relajó el cuerpo, dejando de sujetar rígidamente la varita y observó de nuevo a sus anfitriones. Tanto Narcisa como Lucius estaban tensos y el mago además parecía muy ofendido, y Draco estaba visiblemente angustiado. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron repentinamente de lágrimas y estas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas sorprendiéndoles a todos. Todo el dolor y la angustia retenidas durante las semanas pasadas afloró de repente, y las rodillas del moreno temblaron visiblemente. La voz se le quebró cuando intentó disculparse, y solo le salió un ruido estrangulado e inteligible.

Narcisa se le acercó y le rodeo los hombros y el joven la miró con pesar y susurró:

Lo siento, de veras que lo siento, yo no pretendía...

Su esposo se relajó y se aproximó a ellos, abrazándoles.

Yo también lo siento Harry.

El moreno le devolvió el abrazo, sintiéndose arropado y querido, extrañamente, por una de las personas que más le había perseguido durante su vida como mago. La voz de Lucius era calmada y serena, y cuando volvió a hablar, incluso una nota de suave risa flotaba en ella.

Sin duda necesitas un curso acelerado de comportamiento y modales Harry.

Enjugándole las lagrimas, el mago observó los verdes ojos de su joven invitado y vio el profundo pozo de dolor que eran y suspiró.

No estaba enojado contigo, sino con la gente que permite que sigas ignorando tus orígenes y tu puesto en esta sociedad.

Narcisa le acarició con dulzura, arropándole en sus cariñosos brazos de madre, mientras añadía ante su mirada de desconcierto:

No es propio que andes vestido con esas ropas Harry, eres el heredero de dos de las más antiguas familias mágicas. Por derecho de nacimiento tienes un puesto en el Wizengamot, y por herencia tienes otro, con lo cual tu voto es doble. Eres Lord Potter y Lord Black, y no comprendo como nadie te ha puesto al corriente de tus derechos y obligaciones.

El Griffindor la miró con confusión, mordiéndose tímidamente el labio, y susurró:

Pero, no lo entiendo, cuando... cuando Sirius... nadie me dijo nada de esto, ni sobre mis padres tampoco. No tenía ni idea...de veras.

Lucius le empujo hacia la silla, ofreciéndole asiento y añadió con una ligera preocupación:

Dumbledore debió de haberse ocupado de que los duendes de Gringotts no te remitieran la copia de los testamentos. Supongo que al estar Sirius en la cárcel, Dumbledore reclamó para él la ejecución del testamento de tus padres. Enviaré a mis abogados y conseguiré las copias de ambos documentos. Eres legalmente adulto y debes hacerte cargo de tus propios asuntos, Harry.

Asintiendo, el moreno finalmente tomó asiento y se dejó caer en la silla pesadamente. Draco le observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa y cuando sus ojos conectaron el joven rubio susurró enrojeciendo:

Podría enseñarte protocolo, si tú quieres...

En silencio, el moreno asintió por encima de la mesa con un leve gesto y Draco enrojeció aun más ante la mirada curiosa que le dedicó su madre.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin mayores incidentes, y los Malfoy le informaron a grandes rasgos de cuales eran las obligaciones de su cargo. Harry debía, como Draco, ahora que su padre había tenido que renunciar a su titulo en su favor, presentar las ideas que las familias que vivían en sus tierras querían hacer llegar al Alto Tribunal. También debía asegurarse de que en caso necesario, dispusiesen de los servicios de un abogado, y de asistencia médica si no podían pagarla. Además era su obligación impartir justicia en pequeñas disputas vecinales. A cambio, los magos residentes en sus tierras debían trabajar gratuitamente en el mantenimiento de las propiedades de la familia y las tierras comunales al menos una quincena al año o pagar el equivalente. Y si la necesidad les llevaba a la pobreza, era obligación de su señor garantizarles un empleo e inclusive un techo en su casa.

Las tierras de los Potter se encontraban en el Valle de Godric y su entorno, y las de los Black en Perth, Escocia. Las tierras de los Malfoy se encontraban el Wiltshire, las de los Longbottom en Lancashire, y las de los Zabini, en Devon y alrededores. Los Lestrange, los Carrow, Macmillan, MacDougal y otras muchas familias mágicas, también tenían derecho a representación en el Wizengamot, como la de Dumbledore, los Weasley o los Prewett, cuyo único descendiente vivo era Molly Weasley.

Si una familia perdía la capacidad económica de hacer frente a las necesidades de sus residentes, perdía sus votos en favor del resto, pero podía seguir haciendo propuestas. El sistema derivaba de la época feudal de la Edad Media, y en la actualidad, eran pocas las familias que conservaban el derecho al título y las tierras.

Harry estaba abrumado por la cantidad de información, pero sobre todo indignado, pensando que podía haber personas necesitando su ayuda, tal vez creyendo que él no deseaba prestársela.

En la sobremesa, sentados en un cómodo saloncito, mientras Lucius sorbía lentamente una copa de licor, y su esposa desgranaba notas sobre el piano, los dos muchachos se encontraron cuchicheando en voz baja sobre todo el tema.

Así que Lord Malfoy, verdad?

Ajá. – El rubio inclinó la cabeza hacia su padre, que contemplaba tocar a su esposa y susurró. – Sabes, realmente no es tan severo como aparenta. Supongo que de alguna manera el también ha estado ocultando su verdadera personalidad los últimos años.

El moreno observó atentamente a padre e hijo por unos instantes y asintió, comprensivo.

Supongo. Es todo un cambio verle ser…afectuoso.

Draco sonrió tímidamente y miró con devoción a su padre:

En casa siempre es así, solo delante de… – se estremeció ligeramente y su rostro se ensombreció un instante- ellos, solo entonces era frío y cruel.

Echó un vistazo lentamente a sus padres, y añadió:

- Sabes?, hasta que encuentre a mí pareja, mis padres son lo más importante para mí, daría mi vida por ellos.

El moreno se recostó sobre uno de los cojines y susurró con curiosidad:

¿Ya sabes quien es?

El Slytherin denegó con la cabeza y se retorció las manos, nervioso. Sus ojos volaron a los del Griffindor y su rostro se angustió levemente.

No, no tengo idea. Se supone que al alcanzar la madurez debería haber empezado a tener sueños, visiones de mi compañera, que me ayudarían a encontrarla. Pero…- su voz se quebró y el joven bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado- existe la posibilidad de que ya no las tenga o de que se haya dañado tanto el vinculo que…sea irrecuperable.

Oh, vamos Draco, anímate! – Harry le acarició levemente el cabello.- Estoy seguro de que tu compañera va a quererte tanto como tus padres. Después de todo, se supone que sois perfectos el uno para el otro, no?.

Con una sonrisa cómplice y bajando la voz aun mas el moreno insistió con ojos burlones:

¿Cómo te gustan las chicas Draco? Vamos, imagina a tu chica ideal!

El rubio frunció el entrecejo y se concentró momentáneamente, pero ninguna imagen acudió a su mente. Era frustrante, pero apenas podía decidir sobre cosas tan básicas como el color del pelo o los ojos. Harry notó su creciente nerviosismo y trató de echarle una mano:

¿Rubia, castaña, pelirroja o morena?

No lo sé Harry, realmente no lo sé. –Una lucecita se encendió en su mente y susurró: - ¿Cariñosa?

Bueno, es un comienzo Draco. Así que buscamos una chica hermosa y que sea afectuosa.

Hey, yo no he dicho eso! – se indignó el rubio, dedicándole una mirada de fingido enojo.

Pero Draco, indudablemente ha de serlo! Tu pareja solo puede ser perfecta.

Bromeó el Griffindor. Draco le observó, dudando, cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry había hecho un cumplido a su futura y desconocida compañera. Frunció el entrecejo y murmuró con seriedad apretando la mandíbula:

Te libras porque estoy seguro de que nunca intentarías entrometerte con ella. Honestidad Griffindor y todo eso, creo.

Estas…celoso?

La cara del moreno se hizo mas seria, aunque un cierto tono de incredulidad flotaba en su voz. Apretando los puños el Slytherin asintió con la cabeza y añadió:

Los celos son una parte muy importante de la personalidad de las veelas, ya lo sabes. No puedo evitarlo Harry.

Volvió a tensarse, perceptiblemente y murmuró:

Me hierve la sangre de pensar que puede estar con otro…

Sus ojos relucieron de furia por un instante, pero su compañero le distrajo:

Nah! . Ninguna chica en su sano juicio va a elegir a otro, Draco. Guapo, rico y famoso: eres el soltero de oro!.

Riéndose, el rubio se llevó las manos a la boca y reprimió las carcajadas, llamando la atención de sus padres. Narcisa se acercó a ver que era lo que hacia que su hijo se riese así, por primera vez en años. Cuando su hijo le susurró algo al oído, le miró enarcando una ceja y sonrió. Dando una palmada, uno de los elfos apareció y la bruja le dijo algo en un susurro. Al cabo de un instante, la criatura reapareció, llevando un álbum entre las manos. Narcisa lo deposito en el regazo de su hijo y se sentó junto a ellos, mientras Lucius se acercaba y observaba desde detrás del sofá.

Las manos de Draco abrieron las páginas, llenas de viejos recortes, por el final. La portada de Corazón de Bruja llenaba una de las páginas, y en ella, una foto de Harry vestido con su túnica de Quidditch, sobrevolando los aros, bajo el titular: "Potter, el mago más codiciado". El moreno se quedó boquiabierto, y sus ojos escrutaron a los tres Malfoy, mientras enrojecía profundamente.

Lucius intervino, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación:

Y ni siquiera te han visto vestido adecuadamente, Harry. Estás mucho más… atractivo.

Harry miró a los ojos burlones de Lucius, reconociendo la admiración en los ojos masculinos bajo la capa más superficial. Sus ojos de dilataron de sorpresa.

¿Acaba de dedicarme un piropo Lucius?

Oh, lo siento si te he molestado, pero belleza es belleza Harry.

Lo que mi esposo intenta decir, es que, a pesar de estar casado conmigo, sus gustos son más…amplios. Y mientras se limite a mirar- los ojos de Narcisa se hicieron serios de repente al dedicar una mirada a su esposo, que se sonrojó levemente - no tengo objeción alguna.

Harry les miro a los tres de hito en hito, y asintió lentamente. El no tenía prejuicios, pese a su educación muggle, pero sabía que no todos los magos eran tan abiertos y que en algunos sectores de su sociedad, curiosamente, los más influidos por la cultura muggle, la homosexualidad no era bien vista.

Bueno, creo que ya he hecho el ridículo bastante por esta noche.- Murmuró el moreno, soplando un rebelde mechón de su cabello. – Voy a acostarme, si me disculpan.- dijo el joven levantándose del sofá.

Te acompaño Harry. No me apetece subir solo todas esas escaleras.

Añadió Draco poniéndose en pie. Se giró hacia sus padres y les besó brevemente dándoles las buenas noches. Lucius enarcó una ceja ante la mirada tímida del Griffindor y susurró:

No voy a comerte Harry, eres un hijo para mí.

El joven le abrazó y dejó que el adulto le besara en las mejillas antes de corresponderle con timidez. Besó a Narcisa y emprendió el camino de regreso a su habitación, meditando en silencio y llevando de la mano inconscientemente a Draco. Este, al final del primer rellano le hizo detenerse.

Para un poco, por favor. Mis piernas necesitan un descanso.

El moreno vaciló, pero luego se rehizo y en un gesto súbito, tomó al muchacho, más alto que el, entre sus brazos, y continuó subiendo.

Hey! – Draco le echo los brazos al cuello y le miró con cara fingidamente ofendida - No hacia falta, solo necesitaba una pequeña parada.

Bobadas! Además, pesas tan poco que podría llevarte hasta la última planta de un tirón. – Y el Griffindor sonrió.

En pocos minutos, llegaron a los dormitorios y Harry depositó a Draco en el suelo, frente a su puerta.

Buenas noches Draco.

¿No quieres pasar y charlar un rato? Aun es temprano y estoy seguro de que mi madre pasará luego a preguntar si queremos tomar algo.

La invitación era sincera, y los ojos de plata suplicaban mudamente lo que no se atrevían a rogar sus palabras. Asintiendo el pelinegro entró y se sentó en el diván junto a la chimenea. Draco le ofreció un pijama y se retiró al vestidor, dándole espacio para cambiarse. Al cabo de unos minutos, una vocecita preguntó:

¿Estas visible?

Pasa. - Respondió el Griffindor.

-Lo siento, otra de las cosas de las veelas, un sentido del pudor ridículo hasta el extremo. Si sigue empeorando, ni mi padre va a poder ayudarme a vestirme.

El Slytherin parecía mortificado, envuelto en su bata, pero pronto se rehizo y se sentó junto a su amigo, que le miró con curiosidad. Había algo que el moreno deseaba saber, y era la oportunidad perfecta.

¿Llegaron a...marcarte?

Musitó, señalando a su brazo. El rubio se envaró y le miró con desconcierto, para luego ponerse súbitamente rígido y serio. Asintió y desvió la mirada, como si un gran dolor le acometiera y Harry se arrepintió de su curiosidad cuando vio la primera lágrima. Se acercó a él y murmuró con pesar:

Draco, lo siento, no debí de haberlo preguntado.

No importa, ella querrá saberlo también. Es... lógico, después de todo.

Se abrazó las rodillas, encogido en una apretada bola sobre el diván, mirando al vacío, y susurró con un tenue y vacilante hilo de voz,:

Sabes lo peor? No puedo ni siquiera decir que me obligaron, porque...porque no es cierto. Si no lo deseas realmente, no funciona, y entonces, te matan. Tenía que salvar a mi madre, es fue mi motivación A él le daba igual la razón, solo le interesaba mi sumisión.

Durante un rato ninguno de ellos habló, y Harry estaba asimilando demasiada información en muy poco tiempo como para que su mente no estuviera aturdida y saturada. El rubio comenzó a hablar, con aire ausente y voz carente de expresión, como si estuviese hablando del color de las paredes.

Mi padre fue educado en la creencia de que la pureza de sangre era una virtud, y cuando Voldemort apareció, para él fue cuestión de tiempo seguirle. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente tomó la marca, descubrió que tras los hermosos ideales había más, un ansia de poder y una locura que él no compartía, pero a la que se vio arrastrado igualmente.

Hizo una breve pausa, y se giró hacia el moreno, buscando leer su expresión, seria y taciturna.

Y por si te lo preguntas, la sangre de veela o de otras criaturas mágicas se considera que refuerza, purifica y potencia la línea de sangre mágica. No intento.. justificarle, solo quiero...que le comprendas, o al menos, que le perdones.

Harry le puso una mano en el hombro y susurró:

Ya le he perdonado, Draco, al igual que a ti. No guardo rencor alguno contra él, ni contra ti.

Se interrumpió y buscó palabras para expresar sus sentimientos:

Durante años, lo mas parecido a una familia que he tenido han sido los Weasley, - ante el gesto de el rubio, añadió- ya se, ya se que han dejado las tradiciones mas estrictas de lado, y que la familia perdió su posición, pero fueron buenos conmigo.

Tomando aliento, añadió con voz suave, casi suplicante.

¿Puedo ser también parte de la vuestra? ¿Tal vez un primo lejano?

Draco sonrió levemente, y le miró ladeando la cabeza, los ojos brillantes de nuevo en la suave luz del dormitorio.

Tú ya eres un primo lejano Harry. Mi abuelo Cygnus era primo hermano de tu padre, así que eres primo segundo de mi madre. Y aunque solo sea de manera remota, eres un Black. Por eso tu padrino pudo hacerte su heredero. Mi madre mataría por ti ahora. Literalmente, o casi.

Una sonrisa traviesa flotó en sus labios, animando el pálido rostro, eclipsando las negras ojeras de sus ojos grises

Y por supuesto que formas parte de esta familia. Los Potter y los Malfoy también están emparentados, a través de una hermana de tu abuelo, aunque no recuerdo en que grado. Pero aunque no fuera así, tú te has ganado a pulso un lugar en esta casa. Te debo la vida, y probablemente, mis padres también, y ni los Malfoy ni los Black han dejado de lado a los suyos nunca, Harry.

Con gesto tímido, el moreno sacó un objeto de su bolsillo y lo tendió a su acompañante murmurando con vacilación.

Supongo que ya es hora de devolverte esto, Draco.

Observando su varita, el rubio enmudeció y la tomó perplejo entre sus delgados y pálidos dedos. El moreno le dio un leve apretón en el hombro, y sonrió levantándose y murmurando las buenas noches. Draco no se movió del diván, observándole salir y Harry entró en su cuarto y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba divagando, cuando un par de golpes en la puerta le sobresaltaron. La melódica voz de Narcisa pidió permiso para entrar, y sentándose en la cama, el joven se aseguró de estar presentable mientras exclamaba : - adelante!.- Vestida con un camisón y un largo salto de cama de seda y encajes de color turquesa y oro, la elegante bruja penetró en la habitación.

¿Necesitas algo más Harry?- sus ojos registraron el hecho de que el joven ya estaba en pijama y sonrió.

Veo que Draco te ha dejado uno de sus pijamas.

El moreno denegó y se puso en pie, azorado, cuando la mujer se acercó hacia el, con la intención de darle un nuevo beso.

El desayuno es informal Harry, aunque te recomiendo vestirte adecuadamente, después tienes una cita con uno de los abogados de mi esposo y un representante de Gringotts.

El joven no esperaba eso y se sorprendió, aunque no dijo nada.

Los Malfoy no esperan Harry, deberías saberlo ya.

Y se marchó dejando al joven por fin a solas.

Esa noche, las pesadillas llenaron los sueños del Griffindor, horribles pesadillas repletas de ojos rasgados de pupilas rojas, de risas demoníacas en la oscuridad y de sombras acechantes. No era nada inusual, pero cuando se despertó, bañado en sudor, le costó un largo rato recordar donde se encontraba.

Finalmente desvelado, se encaminó al baño y abrió los grifos. Una elfina, pequeña y tímida, vestida con un paño de lino a modo de toga, hizo su aparición repentinamente a su lado, sobresaltándole.

Camy lo siente, amo Harry.- susurró la criatura, inclinándose y retorciéndose las manos- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Suspirando el joven asintió y susurró:

No puedo dormir, tal vez un vaso de leche caliente o algo similar me ayudarían...

Con presteza y en su aguda vocecilla, la criatura indagó:

¿Quiere que le prepare el remedio del amo Draco?

Asintiendo distraídamente, el joven comprobó el agua y comenzó a cerrar los grifos. La elfina desapareció.

Esta vez el agua había brotado espumosa aunque el olor era el de antes, y el joven se introdujo lentamente en ella. El calor le relajó los músculos agarrotados y poco a poco se liberó de las tensiones acumuladas. Cuando Camy regresó con una humeante tetera, ya se encontraba mucho mas calmado. La criaturita le tendió una taza de una aromática infusión y el moreno reconoció tila, azahar, amapola y pétalos de rosa, entre otras cosas. Era un remedio suave y el sabor era agradable. Se bebió a lentos sorbos la taza y sonrió. La elfina le pasó otra y la aceptó de buen grado. Al cabo de un buen rato, el cansancio y la infusión, mezclados al baño caliente, comenzaron a adormecerle y el joven salió de la bañera, y envolviéndose en un albornoz se encaminó a la cama, sin molestarse en vestirse. Se arropo entre las sabanas y dejó que el sueño le venciera, sin que por esa noche volvieran a asaltarle las pesadillas.


	4. Chapter 4

Para Murtilla.

Draco siempre ha tenido una obsesión encubierta hacia Harry, y su curiosidad se manifestaba entre otras formas, en una obsesión por conocer cuánto fuese posible de él, incluyendo lo que dijese la prensa.

ASUNTOS LEGALES

Cuando se levantó esa mañana, el joven Griffindor recordó las recomendaciones de Narcisa y se preguntó cual sería el atuendo adecuado. Camy acudió a su llamado y la joven elfina, una vez que escucho su requerimiento se disculpo con su vocecilla aflautada, antes de desaparecer.

Camy nunca ha atendido antes a un joven caballero, amo Harry, y no esta totalmente segura. Pero Trips, el elfo más antiguo de la casa, seguro que sabe lo que es adecuado.

Un elfo, calvo y de ojos velados por la edad, arrugado y flaco, pero aun con paso firme, apareció con la elfina. Tras una profunda reverencia, le miró con ojos vacíos, y tras escuchar que el joven no disponía de ropa adecuada para una entrevista formal, preguntó dudoso a la joven elfina:

¿Lord Draco le prestó su ropa al joven Lord?

Asintiendo Camy susurró:

El joven amo le dejó toda esa ropa, - ropa nueva, matizó- y dijo que cogiera la que quisiera. Y Camy la colocó en el dormitorio de Lord Potter.

El elfo murmuró en voz baja unas instrucciones y la elfina reapareció con un pantalón negro, una camisa con botones y gemelos de plata en seda gris perla, una corbata color borgoña y negra, en rayas muy finas, y una túnica negra semiabierta, abotonada solo en la parte delantera central, permitiendo ver la camisa y los pantalones. El borde de la túnica tenía un delicado bordado en gris marengo, creando una cenefa de diminutas serpientes entrelazadas.

Un cinturón negro y unos zapatos de igual color complementaron el atuendo, y Camy comenzó a peinarle. Aunque notablemente mas dócil, su pelo no tenia forma aparente alguna y su aspecto rebelde seguía siendo el mismo. Trips le sugirió un peinado más tradicional, con el pelo más largo, y el joven decidió hacer una prueba. La elfina alargó su cabello, y lo hizo crecer hasta ser una media melena recta a la altura de los hombros, ondulada y con suaves bucles en las puntas. Le recogió el cabello en una coleta floja, de la que escapaban pequeños mechones enmarcando su rostro, y adornada con una cinta de seda negra. Harry pensó que parecía un caballero antiguo, con la diferencia de aquellos eran sus cabellos naturales y no una de las blancas pelucas de la época.

Satisfecho, se observó en el espejo, y sonrió ampliamente.

Muchas gracias a los dos por vuestra ayuda.

Los elfos se inclinaron ante él, y la elfina pregunto con su vocecilla si necesitaba algo más.

-Pues, realmente si. – Miró con atención al anciano elfo y con voz seria prosiguió – Tengo…un pequeño problema Trips. – He estado estudiando y trabajando en unos mmh hechizos, pero necesito practicar.

- La Mansión dispone de varias salas de entrenamiento. Estoy seguro de alguna de ellas...

- No, no. –El moreno agitó la cabeza con suavidad y su tono se hizo mas suave- Necesito…un sujeto en el que practicar la efectividad del hechizo.- Los dos elfos se pusieron repentinamente rígidos. -¿No habrá entre los elfos algunos con problemas de vista?

El arrugado elfo frunció el entrecejo y avanzó hasta quedar a apenas unos palmos del Griffindor, que se había sentado en los pies de la cama. No vio burla o malicia en la expresión del joven mago, y por un momento, se preguntó si aquello era posible. Con cierta duda aun en la voz, y casi resignado, el elfo murmuró:

Yo mismo Joven Lord.

¿Me dejarías intentar arreglarlo?

En silencio, el elfo asintió y Harry murmuró:

Cierra los ojos Trips, por favor.

Su varita se agitó y el joven realizó el encantamiento no verbalmente, y la magia en la habitación vibró. Con mano firme, el joven tocó el hombro del elfo proporcionándole una intensa sensación de calma y relajación, y susurró:

Ya puedes abrir los ojos ahora.

Con lentitud, la criatura abrió los parpados, y bizqueó un par de veces, mirando a su alrededor. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su cara, llenándola de arrugas y con la más profunda de las reverencias, exclamó con suavidad y devoción:

Lord Potter es un gran mago, y compasivo además. Trips se asegurará personalmente de que todos los elfos sepan cuanto respeto le debemos.

Con otra reverencia más, hasta tocar el suelo, los dos elfos desaparecieron y por fin, el Griffindor cruzó el pasillo para tocar en la puerta de Draco. Nadie le respondió, y dudando, el joven entreabrió la puerta. La habitación estaba en semipenumbra, silenciosa y solo el suave sonido de la respiración del Slytherin podía ser oído.

El moreno se acercó hasta la figura yaciente y susurró:

¿Draco?

No obtuvo respuesta, así que insistió una vez más, con idénticos resultados. Examinó el rostro del rubio durante unos instantes, sentándose en borde del lecho, y se levantó para marcharse, cuando una voz ahogada susurró desde la cama:

Si me despiertas, lo menos que podías hacer es darme los buenos días, Harry.

Un bostezo siguió a sus palabras y el rubio se incorporó, cubriéndose hasta el cuello con las sabanas, mientras el moreno le complacía murmurando con jocosidad:

Buenos días Lord Draco.

Buenos días Lord Harry.¿Podrías alcanzarme el batín?

Un leve sonrojo se extendió por las mejillas del joven, y el Griffindor le tendió la prenda. Draco se la colocó sin levantarse y solo salió de la cama cuando su sentido del pudor consideró que estaba suficientemente cubierto.

Se apresuró al baño y al cabo de un rato, emergió, peinado y con la cara lavada, para internarse en su vestidor. Su elección de atuendo era poco formal, unos vaqueros negros y una camisa de igual color, y ante su mirada interrogativa el Slytherin murmuró:

Yo no tengo un compromiso esta mañana Harry.

Con un último gesto, tomó un fino jersey de hilo color gris, y salieron de la habitación.

En el comedor- por supuesto, uno distinto al de la cena, más pequeño y con vistas al jardín- encontraron a Narcisa, ante una taza de té. Con una sonrisa de bienvenida, la bruja les indicó con un gesto los asientos junto a ella y los chicos se sentaron, murmurando un saludo, Harry entre Narcisa y Draco. La comida apareció en la mesa, fruta, tostadas, huevos, bacón, y muchas cosas más. Con los nervios metidos en el estómago de repente, Harry se sirvió una copa de zumo y tomó apenas un sorbo.

Lucius llegó en ese instante, con un par de periódicos en la mano y tras exclamar alegremente: ¡Buenos días!, se inclinó para besar a su esposa en los labios brevemente. Harry miró hacia el suelo, embarazado, cuando el beso se hizo mas intenso y el susurró casi inaudible de Draco le hizo sonrojarse.

Apuesto a que anoche durmió fuera de su dormitorio, y supongo que por tu culpa.

El exmortifago finalmente rompió el beso y se sentó junto a su esposa, ocupando el último lugar disponible en la redonda mesa, y miró con una sonrisa a los dos jóvenes.

Oh, Draco, no atormentes así a nuestro invitado. Y para que lo sepas, no, no dormí en el despacho. – sus ojos gris azulados chispearon, llenos de traviesa malicia – Aunque tampoco dormimos demasiado, verdad querida?

La sonrisa de la bella hechicera iluminó la habitación, provocando que el sonrojo de su invitado se redoblase. Draco se rió alegremente, mientras se enzarzaba en un intercambio de velados comentarios sobre las actividades nocturnas de sus padres, para asombro y aun mayor turbación del Griffindor.

El mago le sirvió un plato con una selección de viandas, y para no verse forzado a intervenir, el muchacho se llevó a la boca lo primero que pinchó con el tenedor, los ojos saltando furtivamente de una a otra de las personas que le rodeaban. Su estomagó rugió y se centró finalmente en el desayuno, ignorando las voces a su alrededor, tan efectivamente, que Draco tuvo que tocarle ligeramente el brazo para llamar su atención.

Harry, ¿has terminado?

El moreno asintió y siguió a Lucius, que le acompañó a un severo despacho, donde más tarde recibirían a sus visitantes. Harry se sentó, levemente nervioso, mientras Lucius Malfoy ocupaba su sillón detrás de la mesa de despacho. Los ojos azul grisáceo del hombre le estudiaron por un segundo antes de comenzar a hablar, adoptando un tono y una pose extrañamente formal después de la cordialidad de los últimos días.

Hay asuntos que debemos discutir antes de que los abogados y los duendes lleguen, y el primero de ellos es cual deseas que sea tu tratamiento cuando estemos en público.

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su vacilación fue evidente y Lucius elaboró un poco mas la cuestión, con voz algo menos seria y dulcificando el gesto.

Lo que quiero decir es que tu tratamiento y título formal es de Lord Harry James Potter- Black, Duque de Goddric y Conde de Perth. Mi propio titulo era solo el de Conde de Wiltshire, mi rango hubiera sido inferior al tuyo, pero ahora tan solo soy Lord Lucius Malfoy. Es Draco quien ostenta el título familiar, no yo.

Con cierta incomodidad el Griffindor se removió casi imperceptiblemente en su silla y murmuró:

¿No hay algo menos… formal?

Oh, por supuesto muchacho. De eso se trata, del grado exacto de formalidad entre nosotros. Dada la situación, creo que podría limitarme a usar el tratamiento formal para presentarte, y después dirigirme a ti como Lord Potter-Black.

Los ojos verdes buscaron los del adulto, en busca de una nueva respuesta.

¿Y no podría ser Lord Harry? Los elfos usaron esa formula con Draco. Sigue sonando raro, pero no tanto.

El exmortifago asintió, una chispa de ironía en su voz y su rostro sonriente.

Claro que si, pero el uso de tu nombre de pila indica que… me consideras algo así como parte de la familia o un amigo íntimo.

Hizo una pausa y añadió:

No creo que quieras involucrarte así con nosotros, al menos no públicamente.

Harry sonrió con suavidad y se relajó visiblemente:

Precisamente Lucius, eso es lo que deseo, y no esta en mis principios ocultar mi amistad con nadie.

La sonrisa del adulto se hizo eco de la del joven, y una risa jovial broto de su garganta.

Realmente Harry, eres un digno león, aunque por lo que Draco cuenta, hay más que valor en ti, muchacho. Es un reto a toda la comunidad permitir que alguien como yo este tan cercano a ti.

No soy precisamente muy diplomático, si recuerda con claridad los incidentes con Umbridge y Scrimgeour.

Su voz resonó seria y cargada de dolorosos recuerdos. El joven alzó la mano izquierda, donde las cicatrices que la pluma mágica había grabado en su piel, mediante el tortuoso método de cortarse a si mismo, relucían con un suave brillo plateado. Las palabras "No debo decir mentiras", indelebles gracias a la magia que Dolores había usado, eran casi un juramento. Desde luego, Harry podía evitar decir una verdad o decirla a medias, pero le resultaba casi imposible mentir sobre algo relevante sin sufrir un gran malestar.

Esto – señaló con gesto serio - es magia primitiva, pero muy poderosa Lucius, y no pienso mentir por complacer a la gente.

Su voz se volvió levemente áspera y enojada cuando prosiguió, los ojos mirando con intensidad al mago frente a el, alzándose inconsciente de su silla.

¿Cuando se han ocupado ellos de mi?

La rabia apareció en su voz, haciendo vibrar el aire a su alrededor.

Se burlaron y me ridiculizaron públicamente, llamándome mentiroso, loco, narcisista, y muchas más cosas. Pero pese a ello, querían que salvara su pellejo, y lo hice.

Se cruzó de brazos bruscamente y los cuadros de las paredes oscilaron repentinamente cuando todas las velas y el fuego de la chimenea se encendieron súbitamente.

Por una vez, quiero hacer lo que yo deseo. ¿Es tanto pedir? Si no les gusta como soy, es su problema, no el mío.

Lucius Malfoy le observaba, el cabello rubio erizado por la magia y permaneció en silencio, temiendo un súbito estallido incontrolado. Pero al parecer, su joven invitado tenia mucho más dominio, y mas poder del que había imaginado, ya que con un grito de rabia y frustración, el moreno hizo surgir una llama que se enroscó en torno a su figura, envolviéndole de pies a cabeza en un rugido de chispas. Desapareció tan rápido que el mago pensó que lo había soñado, hasta que vio la mano aun extendida del joven, donde una diminuta llama se agitaba, hasta que el puño se cerró en torno a ella haciéndola desvanecerse.

Ni un solo objeto estaba dañado, caliente o tan siquiera descolocado, y los ojos verdes volvían a ser serenos y amables. El poder que emanaba del muchacho era enorme y un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de los labios del mago, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban con precaución. -_¿Qué clase de poder es este? ¿Acaso hemos acabado con un tirano para sustituirle por otro? ¿Es ese su interés por nosotros?- _Se irguió con precaución, evaluando de nuevo al muchacho, cuando este murmuró con una suave sonrisa:

No, no voy a ser un nuevo Señor Oscuro Lucius, y realmente siento afecto por esta familia, incluido Ud.

Ante la mirada suspicaz del otro añadió:

Y tampoco estoy leyéndole el pensamiento, Lucius. Es tan solo una suposición de cual es su corriente de pensamiento actual. Aunque he mejorado mucho en la Legeremancia, no suelo hacerlo sin advertir.

Lucius le observó y por un momento le pareció apreciar un destello azulado en su cabello, pero desapareció y pensó que era debido al juego de luces. Ahora dudaba de que Draco pudiera llegar a igualarle en poder, incluso con su próxima transformación plena, y por supuesto, el quedaba muy atrás. Pero no había dobleces o maldad en el muchacho, ni ansia de venganza, tan solo desconfianza y cierto rencor.

Te creo Harry. Es que me ha sobrecogido esta... demostración. No me sorprende la fe que tenia Dumbledore en ti.

Con un gesto amargo, el Griffindor murmuró:

Me hubiera venido muy bien ese apoyo antes.

Lucius se envaró, rígido de repente. El joven suspiró y rehizo la cara en una pequeña sonrisa que desarmó al adulto.

Lo siento Lucius. Demasiados malos recuerdos entre nosotros, no?. No volverá a suceder.

Asintiendo, el mago se relajó un tanto, comprendiendo las dificultades del joven para adaptarse a la nueva situación y prosiguieron preparando el encuentro con los leguleyos con cordialidad.

Un elfo anunció la llegada de los visitantes y tras ocupar su respectivos lugares para la entrevista en torno a una mesa de reuniones, con Lucius a su derecha, les recibieron.

Lucius le presentó por su titulo formal y completo al abogado y al duende de Gringotts, y ambos comenzaron la exposición de sus asuntos financieros y patrimoniales. Revisaron carpetas y carpetas de documentos, y pese a que el muchacho no estaba habituado al papeleo, rápidamente comprendió la esencia de lo que le decían. Confiando en el criterio del adulto, le pidió su opinión sobre algunos detalles y adoptó sus propias decisiones para la gestión de los negocios familiares.

Lucius le recomendó contratar los servicios de un buen bufete de abogados y Harry decidió que si Duncan y Peterson eran buenos para los Malfoy, también lo eran para él y solicitó sus servicios. Finalmente, se despidieron y el Griffindor quedó libre para dar una vuelta antes de la comida.

Encontró a Draco en su habitación, y el rubio le acompañó jovialmente hasta la biblioteca, después de que el joven cambiara su ropa por algo menos formal. Los retratos les saludaban al pasar, y el Slytherin le entregó un libro de aspecto muy ornamentado, titulado "Reglas básicas de cortesía y protocolo para jóvenes magos" que sacó de una de las estanterías.

Para que vayas leyéndolo. Muchas cosas son simple sentido común, otras tendrás que memorizarlas.

Recostándose en un diván, el moreno abrió el libro y comenzó a leer. Para su alivio, la mayor parte del libro eran fotos animadas o diagramas, de manera que la lectura era bastante amena. A sus pies, el rubio se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y comenzó a hacer comentarios sobre algunos aspectos del protocolo y el Griffindor acabó dedicándole una mirada de curiosidad, mientras musitaba con asombro:

¿Te lo sabes de memoria?

Draco asintió y murmuró con una sonrisa:

Casi.

Entonces, ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí conmigo y vas explicándome lo más importante Draco?

Pregunto el moreno con una momentánea chispa en los ojos. El Slytherin le estudió unos segundos. Conocía bien esa mirada, pero no estaba seguro de que significaba en las presentes circunstancias y Harry parecía estar perfectamente controlado y tranquilo. Asintiendo, el joven veela se incorporó y se sentó junto al moreno que le hizo sitio a su lado y colocó el libro en el regazo de su amigo. Este comenzó a pasar páginas y murmuró:

Una de las reglas básicas es esta.

Y comenzó a hablarle, mostrándole una página. Durante un largo rato, continuaron las explicaciones, con alguna que otra pregunta del moreno. Faltaba poco para la comida y el Griffindor miró de reojo al rubio, pálido y ojeroso. Las risas de la noche anterior aun resonaban en sus oídos y recordaba como habían transformado las facciones del joven, iluminándolas desde el interior. Él también necesitaba desesperadamente un motivo para reír, y sin previo aviso, se volteó y atrapó a Draco bajo su peso, exclamando:

Ya te tengo rubito!

Los ojos de plata reflejaron por un segundo la alarma, hasta que la sonrisa traviesa del moreno caló en su interior. Harry comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, despiadadamente, arrancándole gritos y jadeos entremezclados con risas ahogadas y cuando el rubio se defendió vigorosamente, devolviendo el ataque, se colapsó sobre él, riendo entrecortadamente, hasta que ambos rodaron por el suelo.

Sus exclamaciones atrajeron a Narcisa, que entró alarmada en la biblioteca, y pensando que estaban peleándose, gritó, apresurándose a buscar a Lucius para separarlos. Los dos adultos se inclinaron sobre ellos, mientras rodaban por el suelo dedicándose piropos el uno al otro:

Serpiente rastrera!

León sarnoso!

Capullo!

Idiota!

Pijo!

Cuando Lucius les sujetó por el cuello y les obligó a incorporarse, los dos comenzaron a reír escandalosamente, asombrando a los Malfoy, que les miraron con sorpresa.

¿Pero… que es esto muchachos?

Con más risas, los ojos de los jóvenes se encontraron e intercambiaron una mirada maliciosa, antes de revolverse contra el adulto y provocar el caos total. Cuando los tres recobraron suficiente aliento como para poder hablar, se encontraron a Narcisa, de brazos cruzados, observándoles divertida y sonriente.

Supongo que ahora podremos comer.

Sin más palabras, se giró e hizo ondear su largísima melena dorada detrás de ella, y los tres varones la siguieron, cruzando miradas entre ellos, de complicidad entre los jóvenes, y de satisfacción y orgullo por parte de Lucius.

Harry se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un miembro de su familia, y Lucius Malfoy no podía estar más orgulloso de él que de su propio hijo. El Griffindor, pese al desconocimiento de las normas, era muy inteligente, y el mago intuía que podía ser también sutilmente astuto, tras una fachada impecable. Le pasó el brazo por el hombro a ambos, gratamente complacido al ver que su hijo recobraba los ánimos bajo la influencia de su nuevo amigo.

El domingo los dos jóvenes pasaron casi todo el tiempo juntos. Draco cumplió su promesa y le explicó a Harry las normas básicas del protocolo con sencillez. Era extraño no pelearse, y ambos tanteaban cuidadosamente los límites de su nueva amistad. Harry no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, realmente deseaba conocer al dulce muchacho que había entrevisto bajo los efectos de la poción de sangre. Draco anhelaba su perdón primero y su amistad después, así que desplegó todo su conocimiento sobre el Griffindor, para intentar ser amable con él.

Tras la cena, le invitó de nuevo a su cuarto, y Harry aceptó sin dudarlo. Draco propuso un juego de ajedrez, y aunque vacilante, el moreno aceptó. El Slytherin jugaba muy bien, tal vez mejor incluso que Ron, y Harry supuso que no podría derrotarlo. Sin embargo, no se rindió y plantó cara, dispuesto a ponérselo difícil.

Las caras de concentración de ambos eran intensas, acurrucados sobre el diván y envueltos en sus batas, con el tablero entre ellos en una mesita que trajeron los elfos. Llevaban más de dos horas en ello cuando con un susurró el joven rubio exclamó tendiéndole la mano:

¿Tablas?

Tablas?

El moreno se sorprendió y estudió a su oponente. Una suave sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro, la misma que tendría un buscador de diamantes que descubre que la roca sobre la que ha estado sentado encierra en su interior una gema, tal vez no un diamante, pero sin duda una piedra preciosa. Y tendiendo la mano Harry murmuró:

Tablas, Draco.

Y se retiró a descansar a su cuarto, felizmente satisfecho.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, lo primero una aclaración, porque hay quien ha preguntado y por si alguien se queda Tablas en ajedrez es una especie de empate, se ofrecen cuando crees que no vas a poder ganar con claridad, porque tu rival y tu estáis muy igualados. Draco las ofrece aunque juega mejor que Harry, es también su manera de decir que le considera un digno oponente.

Por otro lado, ¿Por qué tienen los Malfoy recortes de Harry? Cielo, si Draco hubiese estado menos obsesionado con él, hubiese fundado un club de fans… O mejor no, a ver si ls demás le levantan a Harry… La obsesión de Draco era su vía de escape hacia lo inevitable, bajo la débil escusa de "Conocer al enemigo"

CONFRONTACIONES Y REVELACIONES

Harry regresó a Hogwarts, tras un fin de semana sumamente extraño, y retomo sus tareas, estudiando por su cuenta y ayudando en la reconstrucción, meditando sobre las nuevas circunstancias de su vida. De repente, tenía cierto poder, poder real para ayudar a la gente, y eso le gustó mucho, llenándole de satisfacción. Lechuzas y más lechuzas cargadas de documentos le llegaron del despacho de abogados y de Gringotts, y el moreno se aplicó a su estudio, concienzudamente.

En sus ratos libres, además encontró hueco para seguir estudiando el libro que Draco le regalara, y para su sorpresa, tropezó con la inesperada ayuda de Firence, el centauro de pelaje pálido y ojos de color azul hielo. El rincón bajo el sauce, junto al lago, era su lugar de ocio favorito esos días de calor y Firence se le unió, y reparó en lo que estaba leyendo.

¿Te interesa aprender etiqueta Harry Potter?

La curiosidad teñía veladamente el melódico acento del centauro, y sus ojos relucieron con sorpresa.

Aha.

No es… habitual entre jóvenes magos Lord Potter.

Los ojos verdes estudiaron repetidamente al centauro y el muchacho murmuró:

¿Cómo lo has sabido Firenze?

Aunque tu padre nunca lo usara, es el título de la familia y sin duda el tuyo ahora que eres adulto. Soy lo bastante viejo como para recordar a tu abuelo cuando era apenas un jovenzuelo.

Las pupilas se dilataron, y el Griffindor musitó bajando la cabeza:

Se me olvidaba lo longevos que son los centauros, Firence.

Con una sonrisa velada y sus hipnóticos ojos fijos en los del muchacho, el centauro susurró, pateando levemente el suelo.

¿Necesitas ayuda? Podría enseñarte…

El moreno vaciló un segundo, mordiéndose el labio con indecisión, antes de sonreír abiertamente e inclinarse levemente ante él:

Sería estupendo que fueras mi tutor Firence.

El trabajo y los estudios llenaban su tiempo, pero su mente aun tenía tiempo para divagar y se preguntaba acerca de su futuro. De repente, la carrera de auror resultaba menos atractiva, y la sola idea de tener que reducir a la gente usando la fuerza comenzó a ser repulsiva. Durante los primeros días tras la batalla, había descubierto que se le daba bien la magia curativa y la idea de ser medimago, sanador o enfermero rondaba su mente. Ayudando a Hagrid a atender a las pobres bestias y criaturas que habían resultado heridas, descubrió ese nuevo talento, y había seguido practicándolo. Y sus clases con Firence le reafirmaron en su decisión, cuando el siempre enigmático centauro le insinuó que ahora debía labrarse su propio destino.

Draco había enviado una carta al par de días, y para su sorpresa, tras contestarle, el muchacho empezó a mandarle una nota todas las mañanas. Ese fin de semana Harry tenía pensado ir a la Madriguera y Draco expresó su franca decepción por escrito esa misma tarde, cuando el moreno, sin decirle el motivo, le informó de que no podía ir a verle.

"_Me entristece saber que no puedes visitarme, había estado esperando que este fin de semana pudiéramos repetir algunas de las travesuras de las semana pasada. Si tienes aunque sea un rato libre, la chimenea de Malfoy Manor está siempre abierta para ti."_

Harryno contestó y se limitó a empacar sus cosas para pasar el fin de semana en La Madriguera. Seleccionó sus ropas muggles, dejando atrás algunas prendas que había traído de Malfoy Manor y entró en la chimenea, para emerger, sacudiéndose la ceniza de los hombros en la cocina de Molly Weasley.

La melena salvaje y exuberante de Hermione le llenó la cara, obstruyendo su visión, mientras que la voz de Ron exclamaba un alegre saludo. Pronto todos los habitantes le habían dado una calurosa bienvenida, indagando acera de su nuevo corte de pelo, pero Harry sintió que algo era falso, mentira en todo aquello. Cenaron cordialmente, en apariencia al menos, mientras el joven no podía dejar de pensar que sin duda, los Weasley, como magos de antigua familia, conocían su estatus, y tal vez habían decidido ocultarle sus derechos de nacimiento. Al menos Arthur y Molly debían de saber algo, tal vez los más jóvenes, habiendo crecido en el seno de una familia que nunca había hecho uso de su titulo, desconocían la verdad.

Un poco tenso, el Griffindor estaba jugando el sábado en el jardín con Charlie, Fred y Ron, en un improvisado partido de Quidittch cuando súbitamente, Ginny y Hermione se les unieron. La pelirroja coqueteó descaradamente con Harry, ante la indiferencia de este, que había cortado definitivamente con ella, y cuando el juego acabó, incluso trató de acorralarle a solas, provocando un rechazo total del joven.

Ya basta Ginny!

Exclamó, empujándola lejos de si cuando la muchacha intentó besarle por segunda vez.

Oh, vamos Harry, no seas así…

Se acercó de nuevo, los ojos depredadores y la voz agresivamente insinuante, mientas movía las caderas incitándole.

He aprendido algunas cosas interesantes, déjame enseñártelas …

El moreno se alejó, molesto y tropezó con Charlie que regresaba a guardar su escoba. Usándole como escudo, el moreno dio esquinazo a Ginny y él y el pelirrojo y fornido mago alcanzaron el cobertizo donde la familia guardaba las escobas.

Con un susurro el hombre le acaricio la mejilla con la yema de los dedos mientras se inclinaba sobre su oído:

Recuerda que Ginny no es la única que siente interés por ti Harry.

Y se marchó, dejándole solo en el polvoriento escobero, totalmente confuso y desconcertado.

Durante la cena, su malestar era evidente, y se sentó entre Ron y Fred, pero eso no fue obstáculo para Ginny, que le dedicaba miradas insinuantes por encima de la mesa e incluso llegó a rozarle con la punta del pie las piernas, provocando un respingo del joven, que se apartó rápidamente de su alcance, pretextando levantarse para ir al baño.

Al regresar, Charlie había ocupado el lugar de Harry y este con una sonrisa de agradecimiento se sentó al otro lado de Hermione, fuera del alcance de la osada pelirroja. Poco a poco, la conversación derivó hacia temas más serios y finalmente Arthur preguntó sin reparos:

Harry, ¿Sabes ya que para ser auror vas a necesitar terminar tus estudios en cuanto se reabra Hogwarts, no?

Con una sonrisa el hombre añadió, con jovialidad:

Todos están esperando tu ingreso en la academia de Aurores. Sin duda vas a batir los antiguos records de James, Harry.

El silencio se hizo en torno a la mesa cuando el Griffindor se quedó repentinamente silencioso, y lentamente dejó sus cubiertos junto al plato, bajando levemente los verdes ojos.

No estoy seguro…

Oh vamos tío, tienes que entrar en la Academia conmigo!

Exclamó Ron con vehemencia y girándose hacia su amigo.

¡Será un aburrimiento sin ti!

Hermione intervino con suavidad, los ojos castaños llenos de preocupación:

¿No estarás pensando abandonar los estudios verdad Harry?

El moreno denegó con la cabeza y un suspiro de alivio broto del pecho de Molly , que había contenido la respiración.

Claro que no! No le agobiéis con eso ahora. Después de todo, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser nuestro Harry?

Harry se heló por dentro, un vez más los demás tomaban decisiones por él, y su certeza de que la carrera de auror no era para él se hizo absoluta. Sin embargo, no tenia ganas de discutir con sus amigos, así que sin comprometerse, guardó silencio y continuó comiendo, desganadamente.

Esquivó a Ginny, pegándose a Ron y Hermione, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aunque sus amigos estaban encantados de charlar con él, también necesitaban un rato de intimidad. Harry era curioso por naturaleza, y aunque no lo había confesado a nadie, después de su desastrosa experiencia con Cho y tras la relación con Ginny, ahora finalizada, estaba seguro de que al menos, tenía cierta tendencia bisexual, ya que sentía una gran curiosidad hacia los chicos.

Charlie acababa de abrir una nueva puerta para él, y el moreno decidió cruzarla, explorando un territorio nuevo. Tocó educadamente en la puerta de su dormitorio y el fornido pelirrojo le abrió con expresión de sorpresa y deleite en los ojos. Le invitó a pasar, y resuelto, Harry se sentó en la cama. - _No es el momento de ser tímido. Si quiero saber lo que es esto, tengo que arriesgarme en algún momento - _Sonrió con cierto nerviosismo pese a todo, y preguntó con evidente curiosidad:

¿Qué querías decir antes Charlie?

Acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado, muy cerca, tal vez demasiado, el pelirrojo repitió el gesto, rozándole la mejilla sin que Harry retrocediera ni rechazara el contacto, mirándole con sus ojos marrones dorados. Con voz grave, susurró:

Simplemente eso Harry. Que te encuentro mmh… atractivo.

Inclinándose sobre el muchacho sus labios se acercaron a los de este, y añadió suavemente:

Nada más que eso Harry.

Sin retroceder un milímetro, el moreno sostuvo la mirada del joven, 8 años mayor que él y murmuró con serenidad.

¿Solo algo…físico entonces?

Una suave risa brotó de la garganta del otro hombre y el corazón del moreno se aceleró repentinamente cuando los ojos ambarinos chispearon con malicia.

Eres muy atractivo Harry, pero dudo que pudiéramos ser compatibles. Soy bastante…promiscuo y me resulta difícil la simple idea de una relación monógama y estable, pero si no te importa, puedo ofrecerte sexo, sin preguntas ni compromiso.

Harry titubeó levemente, y sus ojos parpadearon. - _¿Quiero realmente esto? Tal vez no sea buena idea...- _Se mordió el labio y dudó, indeciso. Algo dentro de él gritaba que no, pero el Griffindor acalló las voces de su conciencia. - _Si he de probar con alguien, ¿porque que no un amigo, alguien en quien confío?- _Vacilante aún, cruzó el abismo de apenas unos centímetros y rozó los labios de Charlie durante unos instantes, antes de que los brazos del domador de dragones, musculosos y fuertes le envolvieran, profundizando el beso, pidiéndole permiso con la lengua para entrar en su boca.

Gimiendo, Harry cedió y sus manos rodearon el torso masculino con timidez. Charlie era agresivo, dominante y brusco en su caricia, pero pronto relajó su presa, notando la inseguridad del muchacho, que jadeaba entre sus brazos, el corazón totalmente desbocado ahora. -_¡Merlin! Es increíble! Realmente increíble! - _Si Harry había tenido alguna duda respecto a la atracción que sentía hacia los varones, quedo totalmente desterrada en ese preciso momento.-_ ¡Soy gay? Tal vez… nunca he sentido nada igual con Ginny!_

Con expertas caricias, ahora más suaves, el pelirrojo no le dejó ni pensar, y les despojó a ambos de la ropa con un gesto de su varita. Sin darle opción, le hizo montar sobre sus caderas y sus erecciones rozaron, arrancando nuevos gemidos al desmañado muchacho, que se aferró a sus hombros. El hombre las unió en una mano y empezó a friccionarlas, apretando al chico contra su cuerpo. Imprimiendo un ritmo duro y rápido, Charlie gruño y sus facciones se contrajeron de placer. Harry se sintió un tanto utilizado, usado, pero su deseo físico era tan grande, que ignoró la punzada de culpabilidad y se enarcó contra el cuerpo musculoso que le apresaba. Con un ronco y sordo gemido, el pelirrojo se corrió y la sensación del semen de otro hombre mojando su propia erección le dio el último empujón al inexperto muchacho. Gritó, y se liberó, temblando y sin respiración en apenas un par de embestidas. Charlie se tumbó sobre la cama y les limpio con su varita.

Aun estremecido, el moreno vaciló. Los ojos de Charlie estaban nublados, pero no había en ellos más que deseo, y Harry descubrió horrorizado que los de Ginny cuando habían tenido sexo lucían exactamente igual. Sentado con las piernas cerca del pecho, cruzó los brazos envolviéndoselas durante un rato. Sus ropas estaban en la silla y el moreno comenzó a vestirse, sin mirar al otro hombre.

El pelirrojo le contemplaba en silencio y sus ojos se encontraron por fin. - _Ha sido sincero, de eso no cabe duda, pero el error ha sido mío. -_Sonrió dulcemente y murmuró con seriedad:

Gracias por… -vaciló y añadió: Buenas noches Charlie.

Buenas noches Harry.

No hubo besos ni abrazos, tan solo una última mirada del hombre, que suspiró cuando el moreno cerró la puerta, lamentando que el joven no quisiese pasar mas rato en su compañía, ya que había resultado tan placentero como prometía.

El Griffindor toco en la puerta de Ron y tras un instante, este le dio permiso para entrar. Hermione, sonrojada y nerviosa, arreglándose la ropa, se levantó y les deseo buenas noches a ambos, apresurándose a dejarles solos.

Cuando Ron estuvo dormido, Harry rememoró los sucesos y pese a que no sentía remordimientos, tampoco estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho. Su relación con Ginny, aunque muy breve, había sido meramente física también, ahora podía verlo claramente, y no era nada de lo que avergonzarse. - _Por las barbas de Merlín! Soy un adolescente, y esto es normal! - _Se acurrucó entre las sabanas, y se acarició, excitado, mientras pensaba una vez más: - _Al menos ya se que es lo que quiero, pero hasta que lo encuentre…_

Sus manos se deslizaron por su generosa virilidad, envolviendo su grosor entre sus dedos, repartiendo el líquido seminal que ya brotaba del glande enrojecido e hinchado por toda su longitud. Con unos pocos y rápidos movimientos, el moreno se derramó entre sus dedos, ahogando los gemidos en la almohada y tras limpiarse con un hechizo sin varita, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Sus sueños fueron inquietos, extraños y desconcertantes. Una sensación de calidez y ternura envolvente dio paso a un profundo desasosiego, cada vez mas intenso, hasta que el muchacho despertó cerca del amanecer. Incapaz de dormirse de nuevo, se vistió después de ducharse apresuradamente – al parecer sus sueños habían tenido al menos una parte agradable a juzgar por las manchas de su ropa interior - y bajó a la cocina, en busca de alguna bebida caliente. Pero su desazón se hizo aun mayor, hasta el punto de convertirse en una molestia física, un dolor en el pecho, opresivo y angustioso.

Se le cayeron al suelo la taza y la tetera, que se hicieron añicos contra las losas del suelo, despertando súbitamente a los habitantes de la Madriguera. Sujetándose a la mesa, el Griffindor jadeó, y Molly apareció apresuradamente, envuelta en una bata y le sujetó por los hombros.

¿Qué ocurre cariño? ¿Te encuentras mal?

El resto, en diversos estados de alarma, le rodearon, aturdiéndole aun más con preguntas. Desasiéndose de Molly Harry murmuró:

Tengo que marcharme, ahora mismo.

Intentó subir a recoger sus cosas, pero más manos le sujetaron y el muchacho gritó de frustración:

¡He dicho que tengo que irme!

La voz grave de Charlie se hizo oír sobre la barahúnda y exclamó:

Dejadle! Dejadle en paz!

Con calma se acercó al muchacho que jadeaba, sujetándose el costado y le miró con preocupación. Tal vez no le amaba, pero era un amigo. Sus ojos color avellana preguntaron en silencio si aquello era por él y Harry denegó imperceptiblemente. Aliviado el hombre murmuró:

¿Estas bien?

El moreno asintió e insistió angustiado y sudoroso:

Necesito ir urgentemente a otro sitio. Es…una corazonada.

Vete entonces, pero ten cuidado Harry. No queremos que te pase nada.

El pelirrojo estaba pálido y serio y el moreno le dedico una breve sonrisa melancólica, asintiendo. Apenas alcanzó la habitación, con un movimiento de su vieja varita recogió sus escasas cosas y corrió escaleras abajo, desde donde se alzaban las voces de toda la familia. Con rostro preocupado,- todos recordaban las corazonadas de Harry- el patriarca, Arthur le pasó un brazo por los hombros y murmuró:

¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo Harry?.

El moreno asintió, con el rostro sudoroso, y entró en la chimenea con decisión. Gritando en su mente Malfoy Manor, tiró el polvo a las llamas y estas rugieron a su alrededor, envolviéndole en su familiar espiral.

El despacho de Lucius estaba en penumbras, y arrojando sus cosas al suelo, Harry corrió escaleras arriba, hacia el dormitorio de Draco. Cuando vio las siluetas de rubias cabelleras frente a su puerta, el corazón del joven se encogió aun más en su pecho. Narcisa comenzó a golpear la puerta con los puños, llorando y Lucius le chillaba a uno de los elfos, que se encogió de miedo, temblando.

Cuando le vieron, Narcisa, con los ojos azules casi extraviados, se arrojo a sus pies, suplicando y llorando.

Por favor! Abre la puerta! No respira! No le noto respirar! .

Agitando la varita, el muchacho intentó desbloquear la puerta, pero esta no se movió. Frunciendo el ceño murmuró:

Espero que no le tengan cariño a la puerta.

Y con un gesto, la hizo volar en astillas. El cuarto estaba casi a oscuras y el lecho vació, pero siguiendo su instinto, entró en el baño. El rubio estaba totalmente sumergido en el agua, su varita aun lado de la bañera y varios frascos de pociones junto a ella, con los labios azules e inmóvil. Harry tiro de el y lo arrojó en el suelo, ignorando los gritos desgarradores de Narcisa que era retenida por los brazos de Lucius. Con un Anapeo le vació los pulmones de agua, pero El Slytherin no respiraba. Un potente Enervate le hizo saltar sobre las losas, pero sin resultado. Desesperado, Harry se inclinó y echándole la cabeza hacia atrás empezó a hacerle el boca a boca al estilo muggle. Sus manos buscaron el pulso en el cuello sin lograrlo y sucedió lo impensable.

Un destello de magia les envolvió, brotando del incuestionable deseo del Griffindor de reanimar a Draco, y su pecho se alzó súbitamente. Unidos por la magia, chispas y más chispas brotaron del moreno, como descargas eléctricas que recorrieron al joven Veela que finalmente abrió los ojos, para encontrar los de Harry a centímetros de los suyos. La magia fluyó y Draco recobró color y peso a ojos vistas, mientras Harry palidecía súbitamente y su pelo se alargaba y destellaba.

Con rápidos reflejos, Lucius tiró de la ropa del muchacho, rompiendo la conexión, pero antes de que el Griffindor se desmayara, poniendo los ojos en blanco, un rayo plateado brotó de Draco, hiriéndole y haciéndole gemir mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Harry despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, mareado y aturdido, con una extraña sensación de inquietud en el pecho. Súbitamente se sentó, y miró a su alrededor, jadeante y angustiado, y descubrió a Lucius, sentado en un sillón a la cabecera de su lecho.

¡Draco! ¿Está bien?

Si, si, no te preocupes.

Lucius le empujo sobre las almohadas y sonrió añadiendo orgulloso

No solo le reanimaste, además mejoraste su condición física hasta agotarte Harry. Esta descansando ahora, y el medimago dice que estará perfectamente con unos días de buena alimentación y reposo. Ya ha iniciado la fase final de su trasformación, gracias a ti.

Hizo una pausa, cruzando la mirada con la del joven, que se había relajado de nuevo contra las almohadas aturdido, contemplando el cabello negro y azul noche que se derramaba sobre los hombros juveniles.

¿Sabías que eres un sanador Harry?

Los ojos verdes, libres de gafas, se dilataron de sorpresa, y el muchacho denegó con la cabeza, con tono incrédulo.

Me gustan la sanación y las artes curativas, no lo niego, y he aprendido algo por mi cuenta, pero de ahí a decir que soy un medimago …

Lucius sonrió más ampliamente y murmuró con certeza:

No Harry, quiero decir un autentico sanador..

¿Un autentico sanador?

La voz del moreno salio estrangulada de sus labios y un leve mareo le acometió cuando intentó incorporarse bruscamente, así que se dejó caer en la cama, pesadamente.

Pero, ¿Cómo es posible?

Sus ojos recorrieron expectantes el rostro del adulto, en busca de respuestas, sin darse cuenta de la ausencia de sus eternas gafas.

Un sanador nace, no se hace, y por lo tanto eres lo que eres desde siempre. Si miro atrás, ahora puedo ver los signos, débiles y ocultos a lo largo de tu vida.

La voz de Lucius se hizo soñadora y evocó los recuerdos:

Tu afán por proteger a los que están en peligro o a los débiles, la incapacidad para ejecutar el Avadakedabra pese a tu poder, la afinidad con toda clase de criaturas…

Sonrió y acarició el cabello del muchacho y añadió con placer.

Ahora muestras los signos físicos muy claramente. Tu pelo se ha llenado de mechones azules, y a juzgar por su color y abundancia, vas a ser uno de los sanadores más poderosos que se recuerdan Harry.

Tendiéndole un espejo de mano, el mago le animó a contemplarse y vacilante, el joven escudriñó su reflejo. Sus vibrantes ojos verdes parecían relucir más que nunca y la cicatriz de su frente parecía haberse transformado en un delicado tatuaje plateado impecablemente delineado. La negra cabellera se había alargado hasta media espalda, y estaba matizada por innumerables mechas azules, tan oscuras, que solo los reflejos de la luz las hacían visibles. Su piel parecía más pálida, aunque conservaba un ligero bronceado, y estaba iluminada por un brillo dorado, y ninguna marca o imperfección, ninguna peca rompía la perfección de su superficie. Abriendo los botones del pijama, Harry descubrió que toda su piel tenía exactamente el mismo tono ligeramente dorado. Sus ojos retornaron a Lucius y este le quitó el espejo de las manos, depositándolo en la mesilla

No se si conoces la historia de los sanadores Harry.

El muchacho denegó con la cabeza y el rubio mago sonrió levemente, acomodándose en el sillón, tras ofrecerle una bandeja con un buen desayuno. Cuando el muchacho empezó a comer, Lucius tomó una taza de té y tras un par de sorbos, comenzó a hablar suavemente.

Como ya sabrás, las Veelas tienen la capacidad innata de sanar de cualquier enfermedad o herida a sus compañeros o compañeras, simplemente manteniéndose en contacto. También hacen lo mismo por sus hijos, hasta que estos se emparejan. Cuando las veelas se ven obligadas a estar lejos de su familia o pareja, su propia magia las mantiene saludables siempre y cuando mantengan un estrecho vínculo mental, en sus sueños. Por eso las veelas no soportan largos periodos de separación de sus parejas sin enfermar, y por eso, entre otras cosas, mueren cuando son rechazadas.

Tomando otro sorbo de té, Lucius observó la atenta mirada de interés del Griffindor y asintió suavemente, animándole a proseguir comiendo. El muchacho atacó sus huevos, uno de sus platos favoritos y sus ojos chispearon, demandando más información, enarcando una ceja. El semiveela prosiguió su plática, calmado y sonriente.

Los magos envidiaban esta capacidad, y trataron de usarla en su beneficio. Comenzaron con algunas semiveelas y con parejas mixtas, sobre todo de veelas y vampiros, y descubrieron que era posible extender estas capacidades a los miembros más cercanos de la familia, pero con resultados menos perfectos. Siguieron realizando experimentos, y crearon una semiveela que nunca llegó a alcanzar el estado de madurez plena. Por lo tanto, incapaz de discernir quien era su compañero, se afanaba en curar a cuantos sufrían a su alrededor, hasta agotarse mágicamente.

Harry asintió, la boca llena de comida y tragó apresuradamente. Estaba intrigado, nunca había oído esa historia, y recordaba que Hermione había hablado alguna vez de eso, cuando se mencionaron otra clase de herencias mágicas, ya que al igual que cuando se tenía sangre de otras criaturas, se manifestaban los poderes al cumplir los 16 años.

¿Pero, entonces, es algo hereditario?

Asintiendo, Lucius dejó su té y se inclinó hacia el muchacho y susurró con una semisonrisa:

Si y no Harry. Cardea _(Diosa romana de la salud_), pues así se llamaba, llegó a sentir la necesidad de ser madre, e incapaz de elegir, se angustió aun más, llegando a enfermar de melancolía. Entonces, otro semiveela, Asclepio, _(Dios griego de la medicina)_ mitad veela mitad vampiro, alcanzó su madurez y la reclamó como su compañera. Tuvieron numerosos hijos, algunos con los plenos poderes de las veelas, otros no llegaron a manifestarlos, pero todos tenían diversas capacidades como sanadores con todas las personas.

El rubio semiveela dejó que el muchacho asimilase la información y tomó pausadamente otro sorbo de té antes de continuar, la misma sonrisa enigmática flotando sobre sus labios. El Griffindor asintió y tomó un gran trago del zumo de calabaza, notando un sabor extraño en él. Miró al adulto y al vaso, y Lucius sonrió ampliamente.

Es un reconstituyente recetado por el medimago, totalmente inocuo, te lo aseguro Harry.

Continuando el rubio mago añadió:

Los hijos de Asclepio y Cardea, al alcanzar los 16 años experimentaron la transformación propia de su sangre y además desarrollaron unas extrañas mechas azules en el cabello, tanto mas oscuras cuanto mas desarrollado estaba su poder como sanadores. Sin embargo, en las siguientes generaciones, tan solo algunos de sus descendientes desarrollaron esos poderes, aleatoriamente, incluso saltando varias de ellas a veces. Y muchos, demasiados, resultaron ser casi squibs para cualquier otra magia, Harry.

Dejando sus cubiertos en la bandeja, el moreno muchacho comenzó a expresar sus dudas, los ojos chispeando con visible interés:

Nunca había oído esa historia y me extraña un poco Lucius. Me habían dicho que los sanadores nacían con ese don, si, pero que nadie sabía el porque. Y que incluso algunos de ellos nunca llegaban a usar su poder fuera de su entorno más cercano.

Es correcto, Harry. Los magos que hicieron estos… experimentos no eran precisamente muy… virtuosos, y ocultaron su obra, porque era magia oscura. Forzaron a las veelas a aceptar parejas que no eran las suyas, y eso es un crimen. Lo siento, pero es algo que se ha trasmitido solo en un círculo muy reducido.

Tornándose repentinamente serio Lucius murmuró con decisión:

A veces, el sanador decide que no quiere usar su poder. Como habrás podido apreciar por ti mismo, sanar a alguien supone un gran riesgo personal y no todos están dispuestos a asumirlo. Por eso siempre tienen un Guardián.

El moreno se terminó el zumo, y dejó el vaso en la bandeja, contemplando con timidez al adulto, que se sintió fascinado por la mezcla de actitudes que podía exhibir el muchacho.

Lo hubiera hecho aunque lo hubiera sabido Lucius. Draco es realmente importante para mí.

Los ojos verdes relucieron con intensidad y una sonrisa animó las facciones del muchacho que se colorearon levemente. Carraspeando y con una leve vacilación en la voz el adulto le preparó, ya que necesitaba hacer unas preguntas al muchacho.

Harry, el Consejo de las Veelas me ha pedido que te haga unas preguntas, y me temo que son un poco… personales.

Asintiendo, el Griffindor le dio tácitamente su permiso y el adulto prosiguió.

¿Cual es tu orientación sexual?

Sonrojándose hasta las orejas el moreno murmuró bajando los grandes ojos levemente.

No estoy seguro, pero creo que homosexual Aunque también podría ser bisexual.

¿Eres virgen?

Enrojeciendo aun más, el muchacho vaciló, pero asintió en silencio. Viendo sus dudas, el mago insistió aun más, pero con delicadeza.

Supongo entonces que has tenido mmh… ciertas experiencias, eh… preparatorias?

Asintiendo de nuevo, el moreno se atrevió a mirar de nuevo a la cara de Lucius y no encontró reprobación ni reproche, tan solo cierta comprensión indulgente.

No es nada malo Harry, es normal… experimentar.

Le acarició el cabello con gesto paternal, y murmuró:

Esto clarifica un poco la situación Harry. Las Veelas quieren que nombres urgentemente un Guardián, alguien en quien confíes, y que controle tu uso del poder. Ten en cuenta que aunque encuentres una pareja, el cargo y la responsabilidad del Guardián son de por vida.

Harry ignoró todo, menos la parte de su compañero y sus ojos se dilataron de sorpresa.

Harry, los sanadores tienen un gran poder en la sociedad, un respeto inherente a su condición con independencia de que decidan usarlo o no.

Con un carraspeo añadió:

Nadie quiere enemistarse con quien podría tener en sus manos salvar su vida o la de sus seres queridos. Por eso, recibirás regalos, ofrecimientos sexuales, y adulación en cualquier forma que puedas imaginar, porque todos intentarán seducirte. ¿Imaginas lo que supone tener un sanador en la familia? Poder, mucho poder Harry. De hecho, si te lo propones, puedes llegar a conseguir cualquier cosa que se te antoje.

El moreno se horrorizó y su cara se desencajó, volviéndose pálida. - _¿Es que mi vida nunca puede ser normal? ¿Ni por un rato?-_

En la cara del moreno se reflejó un intenso alivio, una especie de liberación y Lucius le observó con cierta sorpresa en los ojos.

No me importa, en realidad, me parece…perfecto.

Pasando por alto el extraño comentario, el rubio mago prosiguió, insistiendo en el asunto más urgente de momento.

Es muy extraño que tu poder se haya manifestado tan tarde, pero las Veelas opinan que es debido a tu conexión con Voldemort. Para ellas, acabas de alcanzar la madurez. ¿Tienes idea de quien quieres que sea tu Guardián?

Una idea descabellada cruzó por la mente del Griffindor. Lo que Draco había hecho le llenaba de un temor y una angustia inenarrables, y por otro lado…Decidiéndose, apretó los puños, ocultando su tensión y miró directamente a los ojos azules.

Draco, quiero que sea Draco, si el acepta la responsabilidad.

Lucius se sorprendió, pero sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos chispearon alegremente.

Draco es una buena opción como Guardián, las veelas son poderosas y difíciles de corromper, pero debes estar prevenido. Cuando sientas "atracción" por alguien, y si quieres comprometerte formalmente con esa persona, debes evaluar si sus sentimientos son sinceros con una prueba. El Consejo se encarga de ello desde siempre. No aprobaran tu matrimonio si no es así.

Tras una pausa añadió;

No creo que suponga problema alguno. Mi hijo ha solicitado que seas su chaperón, por lo cual entiendo que aceptará tu propuesta.

La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro del moreno que preguntó:

¿Yo chaperón, su carabina? ¿Por qué?

Porque su poder se ha desarrollado casi plenamente, y repentinamente gracias a ti, pero Draco aun no lo controla bien, y eso puede ser… conflictivo. Y porque confía en ti Harry, tanto como para poner en tus manos su virtud.

El rostro del mago se volvió sombrío y el dolor afloró a sus ojos, llenándolos de sombras oscuras, de temores y dudas.

Hay algo que debes saber. Durante mi encarcelamiento, Draco fue… marcado.

El moreno iba a interrumpirle para decir que ya lo sabía cuando una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del semiveela, y se detuvo.

Los rituales de iniciación no son nunca iguales, pero siempre incluyen la sumisión y la humillación. El leyó en su mente sus temores y le obligó a elegir. Draco aceptó y tomó el lugar de su madre, para salvarla, y para salvarme. Y Voldemort le arrebató algo que Draco valoraba más que su vida: su virginidad.

Un jadeo de horror brotó de la garganta del moreno, que se llevó las manos a la boca, lleno de ira y de dolor. Pese a su agotamiento, la magia vibró a su alrededor, hasta que el joven recobró su dominio poco a poco y observó, resollando, al padre de una dulce criatura que había sufrido demasiados tormentos en su corta vida.

Draco solo está vivo porque conserva la esperanza de que su pareja entienda lo desesperado que estaba para aceptar la marca y…

Lucius bajó los ojos repentinamente, ahogado por sus lágrimas. Harry se abrazó al adulto, que le envolvió en sus brazos, y se mantuvieron así, hasta calmarse. Dejándole a solas, el mago le recomendó que durmiera, ya que era casi la hora de la cena, y el descanso ayudaría a su pronta recuperación.

El Griffindor no despertó hasta bien entrada la mañana del día siguiente, y esta vez, era Draco el que velaba su sueño. Sonriendo suavemente, se giró y contempló al joven veela, que se había quedado dormido, la cabeza apoyada en su cama. Le acarició el cabello casi plateado levemente y el muchacho se despertó, parpadeando. Se ruborizó y se sentó correctamente en el sillón, murmurando ahogadamente buenos días.

Buenos días Draco. – la sonrisa murió en sus labios y añadió muy serio y preocupado: ¿Porque Draco?

Sonrojándose aun más, los ojos grises le esquivaron y el joven guardó un obstinado silencio, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo.

Vamos Draco. Quieres que sea tu guardián, pero no puedes contarme esto?

Vacilando, el muchacho le miró y de repente empezó a llorar inconsolablemente, arrojándose a sus brazos. Sorprendido, el moreno le dejó desahogarse y le abrazó suavemente, sin atreverse a presionarle. Con sollozos entrecortados, el Slytherin le contó su congoja.

Es…ella! Empecé a percibir algo, era cálido e intenso, pero me di cuenta de que… ¡Estaba con alguien Harry, en los brazos de otro hombre! - se aferró a los hombros masculinos convulsamente- No podía romper la conexión, percibía una mezcla de emociones turbulentas en su mente. Mas tarde, debió de dormirse, porque solo pude notar soledad y añoranza. En su sueño, la confusión y las dudas, el temor la invadieron y traté de consolarla. Todo se hizo borroso, agradable a ratos, pero extraño. Otro hombre inundaba su mente, y no pude soportarlo mucho más.

¿Y no puedes perdonarla por eso?

El rubio se indignó y se separó para observar los verdes ojos, tratando de discernir si su amigo estaba insultando veladamente a su pareja.

¡Claro que sí! Es mi culpa. Yo he roto el vínculo, hasta casi destruirlo, tomando esa poción y…- bajó los ojos y añadió en un balbuceo - ella no es responsable.

¿Y matarte es la mejor manera de recuperarla Draco? No tengo mucha experiencia, pero dudo que ese sea el camino.

Es que…no quiero interponerme Harry, solo quiero que sea feliz.

Murmuró retorciéndose las manos de nuevo, en un gesto de ansiedad.

¿Parecía feliz, enamorada?

El rubio vaciló y lentamente denegó en silencio.

Entonces lucha, y demuéstrale lo que eres y cuanto la amas! Los Malfoy no se rinden, no?

El joven veela se animó ligeramente y esbozó una sonrisa vacilante. A fin de animarle el Griffindor susurró con orgullo.

Será un honor ser tu guardián, si… accedes a ser el mío, Draco.

Con los ojos dilatados de sorpresa, el rubio se sonrojó levemente, haciendo resaltar su tez pálida y sus labios rosados.

Es una gran responsabilidad Harry. No se si…

No tengo a nadie más a quien pedírselo Draco, aunque quizás pueda hablar con tu madre, si tú no quieres…

El rostro del moreno se tensó levemente, sabiendo que el rubio estaba ligeramente asustado y quizás abrumado, pero darle ese privilegio era efectivamente un puesto de honor, ya que incluso si encontraba pareja, su Guardián seguiría teniendo un papel prominente en su vida, una especie de guardaespaldas, consejero y mejor amigo.

Estas poniendo tu vida en mis manos, Harry. ¿Estas seguro?

Los ojos grises, casi plateados, con finísimas máculas azules en el iris y libres de las feas ojeras ahora, gracias a su magia, le miraron con intensidad y cierta curiosidad. Los ojos de esmeralda de Harry relucieron libres de sus eternas gafas cuando una sutil sonrisa flotó en sus labios al contestar.

Dijiste que los Malfoy y los Black no dejan de lado a los suyos Draco. ¿Acaso te echas atrás?

Una cierta ansiedad afloró en sus ojos y en su voz, y denegó con la cabeza.

No, no es eso, pero, ¿sabes que esto es permanente? ¿Qué tengo que hacer un juramento inquebrantable ante el consejo de las Veelas? ¿Y que tú prometes aceptar mi criterio respecto al uso de tu poder fuera del círculo familiar y valorarlo dentro de este? ¿Qué te negaré los caprichos que los demás te ofrecerán para adularte o seducirte?

Harry había ido asintiendo a cada pregunta, sin dejar de sonreír levemente. Draco le observó de nuevo en silencio y dejó que sus labios se distendieran en una sonrisa.

Gracias Harry, será un gran honor para mí ser tu Guardián.


	6. Chapter 6 Nota del autor

Bueno. Un inciso en el devenir de la historia.

Algunos han preguntado por una descripción completa de Harry y Draco, en esta historia así que ahí va:

Draco, después de su recuperación es un esbelto adolescente de 17 años, de largo y sedoso pelo platino, hasta media espalda ojos plateados con diminutas motas azules. Su complexión es diríamos la de un bailarín de ballet, caderas delgadas y piernas largas. Agil, fuerte, pero sin excesivo volumen muscular. Es alto para su edad, y su cara delgada y su piel pálida dan una falsa sensación de fragilidad, aunque es muy fuerte y tiene un excelente sentido del oído y del olfato (está desarrollando su parte veela plenamente). Los labios de Draco son perfilados, suaves y sonrosados y su tez es fina y suave, libre de vello facial.

Harry por otro lado, es algo más bajo que Draco, este le saca 5 o 6 cm, ( ha dado un estirón durante el verano) y su largo pelo negro es ahora manejable y brillante, lleno de finas mechas azul noche, casi negro, tan solo visibles cuando la luz incide en su cabello. Es más robusto que Draco, sus piernas y brazos tiene mayor volumen y masa muscular, aunque más o menos tiene la misma talla de camisa ( a Harry le quedan estrechas en los hombros las de Draco, y necesita una talla mas de pantalones). Harry es fuerte y ágil físicamente, y no tiene ni tendrá nunca barba o bigote ( a causa de la sangre veela) aunque el leve bozo oscuro que cubre su piel dorada le da un aire más masculino. Su cicatriz es ahora de un color plateado, y es muy poco visible. Sus ojos son más intensos que nunca y a veces relucen con luz dorada y sus labios son rojos, llenos y sensuales.


	7. Chapter 7

LORD MALFOY Y LORD POTTER

Harry se instaló en Malfoy Manor, provisionalmente, y cuando tanto él como Draco estuvieron perfectamente bien - aunque el moreno aun buscaba sus gafas al levantarse, incrédulo de que sus ojos viesen perfectamente - realizaron el ritual que formalizaba sus respectivas responsabilidades. Como chaperón, Harry podía prohibir y limitar las actividades de Draco, y quedaba eximido de culpa si lesionaba a alguien en defensa del joven Veela. De momento, decidieron mantener en familia las noticias y el Consejo estuvo conforme con ellos.

Les unieron con un hechizo de bienestar, similar al que usan algunas madres ansiosas para asegurarse de que sus hijos se encuentran bien cuando están lejos de ellas, de manera que si alguno de los dos se encontraba en peligro o asustado, el otro lo supiera de inmediato. Narcisa les regaló dos colgantes gemelos, dos pequeñas cadenas de platino con una burbuja de cristal como colgante. Eran trasladores, que les llevarían al uno junto al otro, ya que la bruja estaba muy preocupada por ellos, o a un lugar seguro de su elección. Ambos decidieron que el mejor lugar posible era Malfoy Manor y todo quedó arreglado así.

Harry hizo una pequeña expedición con Narcisa a Diagon Alley, y compraron una nueva varita para ella, ya que al Griffindor le parecía inaceptable que la bruja estuviera sin ella. La restricción que pesaba sobre Lucius era inamovible, - El Ministerio no le había encarcelado, pero le había prohibido volver a poseer una varita - pero al menos, tendrían una en la casa. Olivander les atendió encantado, y regresaron con una preciosa varita de enebro y unicornio para la dama.

La mayor preocupación de Draco era que no había vuelto a sentir la extraña conexión, pero Harry le tranquilizó y el joven dejó de pensar en ello. Eventualmente, Harry retornó a Hogwarts, pero mantenía una intensa correspondencia con Draco, y le visitaba brevemente y en secreto todas las noches, usando su colgante, ya que el joven veela se había vuelto muy dependiente de él. Su vínculo era tan estrecho que incluso saltó la barrera del orgullo del muchacho, que tras una semana de insomnio, le rogó que le hiciera una breve visita cada noche, antes de su regreso a Hogwarts. Harry accedió sin preguntas, preocupado por sus nuevas e incipientes ojeras, y cuando Draco se retiraba a su dormitorio, el joven sanador le arropaba y le sujetaba la mano hasta que se rendía al sueño.

Mientras tanto, comenzó a preparar los aposentos donde ambos iban a vivir. La magia del castillo colaboró totalmente con el y usando su mapa del merodeador, investigó un par de localizaciones prometedoras, antes de encontrar la más apropiada.

Se decidió por una pequeña torre, situada en el ala sur, con acceso desde el corredor que llevaba a la sala del Requerimiento. Las vistas eran magnificas, del lago y los jardines, y también del bosque. Al entrar se encontraba una especie de gran recibidor, un lugar neutral, con un lavabo muy discreto junto a las escaleras. Desde este surgía en la parte trasera una escalera que llevaba al piso superior. Este, estaba dividido en dos estancias, dos despachos independientes, pero comunicados entre sí por una puerta. Frente a los despachos y disimulada tras otra armadura, había una cocina, que como Harry descubrió, haría las delicias de cualquier elfo. En la tercera había cuatro dormitorios y un baño común que serían perfectos para recibir invitados. En la cuarta planta se encontraban dos amplios dormitorios, cada uno con baño independiente, y finalmente, las escaleras conducían a un magnifico mirador, que también era un buen lugar para despegar o aterrizar con las escobas.

El lugar parecía abandonado y en desuso, polvoriento y cubierto de telarañas como si hasta los elfos lo hubieran abandonado y estaba guardado por seis formidables armaduras animadas en el recibidor de la entrada, dos de las cuales cruzaron sus alabardas delante de él apenas puso un pie en la sala. Un retrato un poco extravagante estaba colgado al fondo, frente a la puerta, sobre la chimenea y dominaba toda la sala. Era el retrato de una dama de larga cabellera blanca, e inquietantes ojos, uno dorado y el otro plateado, una elfa sin duda, a cuyos pies se recostaba una serpiente dorada. Vestía una elaborada armadura plata y oro, cubierta parcialmente por una capa blanca, y a un lado, junto a sus pies, reposaba un yelmo emplumado y un escudo bruñido y reluciente. Al fondo, en la hierba se adivinaba la silueta de un gran caballo de guerra, completamente enjaezado.

La dama exclamó con voz extraña pero de fuerte acento extranjero:

¿Qué trae por este lugar al joven Potter?

Cuando le explicó que buscaba un lugar para instalarse en el nuevo curso, la dama rió con un timbre metálico y las armaduras le franquearon el paso y una vez frente a ella le preguntó observándole atentamente:

¿Acaso te crees merecedor de semejante privilegio?

No Milady, pero no creo que sea lo más oportuno verme obligado a compartir dormitorio.

Hizo aparecer una antorcha y su luz arrancó reflejos a sus mechas azules, sorprendiendo a la dama.

Le aseguro que no son un adorno cosmético. Además mi Guardián es un joven veela que acaba de obtener sus plenos poderes en una edad tardía y a la espera de encontrar su pareja. Y yo soy su Guardián también hasta entonces.

La serpiente dorada siseó alarmantemente alzándose sobre la cola.

_Un acuerdo un tanto peligroso_.

_Oh cállate Hazard_

Exclamo la dama igualmente en parsel, inclinándose levemente hacia ella.

_¿Porque peligroso_?

Preguntó el Griffindor preocupado, no por su seguridad, sino por la de Draco, haciendo alzar una ceja a la guerrera.

_Pues yo creo que es perfecto_.

Intervino una segunda serpiente plateada, con voz tranquilizadora.

_Es peligroso porque ambos necesitan protección, Confidence_.

Siseó la primera de ellas, enroscándose junto a su compañera.

El Consejo no vio problema alguno en permitirlo, Lady Valquiria.

Supongo que las cosas han cambiado, pero en mis tiempos no se hubiera permitido semejante arreglo. Está bien, si mi torre te agrada, puedes instalarte aquí. Yo decido a quien protejo bajo estos muros.

La armadura de la dama tintineó cuando esta deslizó su espada fuera de su funda y la plantó desafiante ante ella, reposando sus manos enguantadas sobre la empuñadura enjoyada.

Si colocas algunos cuadros por las escaleras, paisajes y cosas así, Hazard y Confidence serán útiles ojos y oídos para vosotros dos. Y consigue un par de elfos propios, necesitarás la máxima seguridad posible.

El joven amuebló las habitaciones, en sus escasos ratos libres, con la asistencia de Camy, que acudió en su ayuda apenas pensó en un elfo. Los elfos de Hogwarts no entraban en la torre de las armaduras, pero Camy no tuvo problema alguno, una vez que Harry la presentó a la altiva dama que la guardaba. La torre no permitía la entrada en su interior de ninguna criatura que no estuviera reconocida por sus barreras.

La sala de los menesteres les proporcionó cuantos muebles y objetos precisaron, incluyendo los cuadros que solicitó la dama. En realidad, además de los paisajes, la sala les dio dos retratos más de la misma, de manera que pudieran colgarlos en los despachos. De esta manera, la dama podía oír lo que sucedía en las tres estancias, estuviera en la que estuviera.

Un día antes del comienzo de curso, que ese año era tardío, ya que las labores de reconstrucción se habían prolongado durante el mes de septiembre, Harry y Draco se trasladaron al Castillo con sus equipajes, acompañados por Lucius y Narcisa. Cuando los Malfoy vieron las habitaciones que el joven había preparado, se asombraron.

Todo estaba decorado en azul y plata, dejando atrás el rojo Griffindor. El gran recibidor, que era la estancia más grande de la torre, ya que ocupaba parte del piso desde el cual se accedía a ella, estaba adornado por librerías y las relucientes y bruñidas armaduras, que se cuadraron amenazadoramente a su paso. Una mesa de comedor con espacio para 20 personas ocupaba un lateral y frente a la chimenea, en la pared francamente curva, sillones y divanes se repartían sobre una serie de mullidas alfombras. En el extremo opuesto a la zona del comedor, mesas con tableros de juegos y cómodas sillas para leer se encontraban junto las ventanas, ahora ocultas tras densos cortinajes de color azul profundo, iluminados por arabescos de plata.

Los despachos eran elegantes, de raíz de roble, y solo contenían una mesa de despacho con un cómodo sillón de cuero natural, dos sillas para los visitantes y una pequeña mesa auxiliar, rodeada por tres silloncitos en cuero. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas plateadas y el escudo de cada familia reposaba sobre la pequeña chimenea que caldeaban las estancias.

La cocina había sido completamente habilitada por Camy, y las encimeras de granito pulido relucían como un espejo, en contraste con el negro del horno de aspecto antiguo y el hogar para cocinar. Una mesita rodeada por un banco, coqueta y cómoda proporcionaba un lugar para una comida informal, ya que Harry había insistido en ello fervientemente.

Y el dormitorio hizo las delicias de Draco. Aunque las habitaciones eran más pequeñas, Harry había colocado en las mismas camas exactamente iguales a las de Malfoy Manor, y un pequeño escritorio personal para cada uno. Tenían amplios armarios, ya que no disponían de espacio para un vestidor, pero los muebles habían sido expandidos mágicamente, hasta tener unas dimensiones interiores suficientes para suplir esa deficiencia.

Sus nuevos vestuarios, estaban colgados ya en ellos y Draco sonrió viendo sus trajes y capas pulcramente ordenados en su interior. Se giró hacia el moreno con los ojos brillantes y le abrazó susurrando en su oído unas sinceras gracias.

Sus padres se instalaron en una de las habitaciones de invitados, y una vez refrescados, disfrutaron de una cena en el comedor de la planta baja, atendidos por Camy, Kearcher, Tibs y Winky. Entrar sin ser vistos había sido fácil, y armado con su mapa, y después de desilusionarles a todos, alcanzaron su destino sin tropiezos. Los elfos habían instalado sus equipajes, sobre todo el material escolar y los libros, además de los nuevos uniformes.

Harry esperaba hacer publica su nueva condición y la de Draco la noche siguiente, durante la cena de bienvenida, y al mismo tiempo, explicarle a McGonagall cuales eran sus nuevos cuarteles, ya que era imposible que ninguno de los dos compartiera dormitorio con sus compañeros de curso. Sabia que existían precedentes de situaciones similares, pero en este caso, la diferencia estribaba en que ni siquiera había consultado con la Directora.

Se sentaron a disfrutar del habitual licor de Lucius, mientras Narcisa y los muchachos saboreaban una infusión, el suave remedio para dormir de Draco. La bruja rompió el silencio y preguntó:

¿Has pensado que asignaturas vas a estudiar en tu último curso Harry?

La pregunta pillo un tanto de sorpresa al Griffindor, que respondió vacilante:

Pues, supongo que lo mismo que siempre: Defensa, pociones, transformaciones, encantamientos, herbología. Eché de menos Cuidados de Criaturas mágicas en 6º, mas que nada por Hagrid, pero a estas alturas no puedo volverme atrás, no?

Narcisa se giró hacia Draco y murmuró con cierto pesar, cruzando las manos blancas sobre el regazo, mientras su hijo bajaba la mirada al suelo.

Bueno cariño, eso responde a tu pregunta no?

Asintiendo, Draco permaneció en silencio, la mirada baja y con aire triste y resignado, mientras Lucius parecía encontrar repentinamente fascinante el diseño de su copa. La sensación de desazón que invadió al Griffindor no tenía nada que ver con sus propios sentimientos y acercándose más a su compañero, le puso con suavidad una mano en el hombro y murmuró:

¿Qué ocurre Draco? Vamos, dímelo.

Con gesto resignado, el muchacho musitó con voz apagada:

No es nada, solo que me hubiera gustado seguir con Runas antiguas, Artimancia y Astronomía. Y tal vez escoger uno o dos cursos especializados.

¿Y por que no continúas si es tu deseo?

La voz del moreno era curiosa y amable, y la mano sobre su hombro aumentó levemente la presión, reconfortándole. Con una risa triste, los ojos de Draco se alzaron al fin y encontraron a los de Harry y musitó:

Porque no puedo. Lo que tu hagas, tengo que hacerlo yo también. Incluso si te castigan, a mí también. No puedo asistir a esas clases sin ti, Harry.

El moreno se enfadó y exclamó:

¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho Draco? No puedo empezar a cursar de repente runas y aritmancia, pero tal vez pudiera retomar astronomía si la profesora me admite. Y respecto a esos cursos que dices, no tenía la menor idea de que existían, pero haré los que tú quieras Draco.

El rostro del rubio se iluminó suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos relucieron, volviéndose casi plateados, a excepción de las pequeñas motitas negras que desde su recuperación, habían cambiado a un color azul profundo. Harry se sintió enternecer cuando el muchacho volvió a abrazarle suavemente y con timidez, le envolvió entre sus brazos, siempre con mucho cuidado, ya que Draco toleraba mal el contacto físico demasiado intenso o sentirse atrapado. Cuando rompió el abrazo, aunque siguió cogiéndole una mano, el Slytherin murmuró con tono más alegre y entusiasta.

Técnicas Curativas y Sanación estaría bien Harry. Duelo y Combate es eminentemente práctico, y supongo que podemos ver si hay alguno otro interesante: introducción a Runas y Aritmancia, Latín, Francés, Criaturas Mágicas frente a la Ley, y hay otras muchas opciones.

Harry rodó los ojos y se quejó exageradamente, pero sonriente.

Vas a tener que ayudarme Draco, son muchas asignaturas.

El rubio enarcó las cejas, guasón, y le dio un codazo cariñoso, que arrancó un afectado gemido de dolor y una queja.

Hey!

No me has visto estudiar nunca verdad? Supongo que aunque mi estilo es diferente, me parezco bastante a Hermione. Voy a hacerte sudar tinta Potter!.

Amenazó agitando un dedo acusador delante de su cara, aunque la sonrisa no se borró de sus labios.

Merlín! Otro obseso de los estudios no!

Gimoteo el moreno, enfurruñándose fingidamente. Draco le hizo cosquillas, un método infalible de ponerle de buen humor, y de buena gana, el moreno replicó. Habitualmente, salía vencedor el joven veela, porque Harry se retraía de presionarle demasiado, y como toda serpiente que se precie, Draco aprovechaba esa ventaja a conciencia. Una vez que se afirmó sobre él murmuró con ojos radiantes:

Te pille!

Lucius intervino, alzando la voz e incorporándose de su cómodo sillón:

Hora de dormir muchachos. Mañana nos espera un día agitado.

Si padre.

Buenas noches Lucius. Narcisa…

Buenas noches hijos míos.

Harry acompañó a Draco al piso superior, y dándole tiempo para cambiarse y prepararse para dormir, procedió con sus propias rutinas nocturnas. En pijama, tocó a su puerta y la suave voz le respondió inmediatamente, dándole permiso para entrar. El rubio ya estaba en la cama, tapado hasta el pecho y tan solo sus brazos y rostro eran visibles por encima de la colcha azul. Draco le tendió una mano y tomándola, Harry se sentó a su lado. Le arropó, y le dio las buenas noches y ya iba marcharse cuando Draco susurró; reteniendo su mano:

¿No me das un beso de buenas noches?

Extrañado, el moreno se acomodó de nuevo, observando atentamente a Draco, que se había sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello. El joven parecía nervioso, y apretaba su mano cada vez más. Frunciendo el ceño, el Griffindor murmuró intranquilo.

¿Qué ocurre Draco?

Nada, porque? ¿Acaso no puedo querer un simple beso de buenas noches?

Draco…

Claudicando, el muchacho se rindió y murmuró mortificado.

Se supone que yo no puedo pedirte nada Harry, que cualquier cosa que hagas por mi debe ser por… tu voluntad, ya que soy el custodio de tu poder.

Alarmado, el moreno le puso la mano en la frente y comenzó a tomarle el pulso en la muñeca.

¿Qué? ¿Qué notas? ¿Dónde te duele?

Su tono se hizo frenético cuando una duda entró en su mente:

No es ella otra vez, verdad?

No, no es eso, me encuentro… bien, de veras, es solo que…

Con lentitud sacó el brazo izquierdo de debajo de las sabanas y lo remangó, mostrando la marca tenebrosa impresa en su piel. O más bien, el lugar donde debería encontrarse esta, ya que en un primer momento Harry no alcanzó a verla.

La fea calavera negra se había convertido en otra cosa, algo que el Griffindor no pudo precisar, y a la serpiente le habían brotado alas y recordaba más a un dragón y el color se había aclarado. Con asombro el muchacho sujeto a Draco por la muñeca y deslizó un yema sobre la piel marcada con mucho cuidado. El rubio no se quejó y el tatuaje se aclaró aun mas, reluciendo débilmente.

¿Qué significa esto Draco? ¿Cómo es posible?

No lo se, pero empezó cuando me… besaste.- se sonrojo intensamente y musitó- la marca estaba mucho mas clara cuando desperté, y la serpiente había salido de la calavera. Ha ido cambiando poco a poco, desde entonces y pensé que… otro beso…

Harry volvió a acariciar el tatuaje y este se volvió francamente gris, aunque el moreno palideció. Draco retiró el brazo y murmuró avergonzado:

No, por favor. Necesitas toda tu fuerza, no la malgastes en mí. No debí mencionarlo.

Sujetándole por los hombros, el moreno le murmuró con ojos refulgentes.

Draco, eres una de las personas más importantes para mí. ¿Si no puedo hacerte feliz a ti, de que me sirve todo este poder?

Sonrió ampliamente y acarició levemente el cabello de platino del rubio, que se estremeció y alzó los ojos, levemente húmedos.

De todas maneras, lo quiera que hiciese, lo hice en ese momento Draco, y ni siquiera se que es. Pero no me supone esfuerzo alguno de veras, es solo que no estoy habituado todavía a esto. Sería una buena práctica…para los dos.

Draco dudó, y acabó asintiendo con una sutil sonrisa.

Y la próxima vez, no me ocultes algo así Draco. Tenemos que ser sinceros el uno con el otro, vale?

Se inclinó y le dio un leve beso en la frente y susurró:

Buenas noches Dragón.

A la mañana siguiente, tras desayunar en familia, los muchachos se vistieron con sus uniformes y acompañados de los Malfoy, se encaminaron al despacho de la Directora McGonagall. La familiar escalera de caracol les condujo hasta la estancia, y la voz seca de Minerva les hizo pasar.

La severa bruja, alzo las cejas con sorpresa. No es que desconociera la reciente amistad de Harry y Draco, pero esta no dejaba de inquietarle. Sin embargo, se repuso y les indicó con un gesto que se sentasen, y todos tomaron asiento frente a ella.

No te esperaba a ti y al joven Draco hasta esta noche, Harry. ¿Por qué no has usado el tren como tus compañeros?

Con un gesto, el joven deshizo el ligero glamour que ocultaba la trasformación sufrida por ambos y cuando esta fue visible, murmuró con ironía:

No hubiera sido muy inteligente por mi parte, Directora. Ni Lord Draco ni yo mismo deseamos… atenciones, fuera de un ambiente controlado.

Le tendió los documentos que el Consejo les había proporcionado, donde se constataba que Draco era su Guardián y Harry el Custodio de Draco. Después de estudiarlos atentamente, los ojos azulones de la Directora recorrieron atentamente a todos los presentes.

Bien Harry, supongo que desearas nombrar un nuevo guardián. No es muy… apropiado que un sanador se relacione con…

No.

Los ojos del moreno destellaron fría cólera y la habitación se enfrío notablemente en segundos.

Pero Harry…

Lord Potter, Directora McGonagal. Y diríjase a mi protegido como Lord Malfoy, si no le importa.

Lucius reprimió unas ganas de reír enormes y esbozó la más tenue de las sonrisas, mientras su esposa relucía de orgullo. Su precioso y adorado Dragón tenía un fiero defensor, un joven León, con veneno de serpiente en los colmillos. Narcisa había adoptado a Harry en el seno de su familia desde el momento en que el joven acudió a su llamado, y le había elevado a la categoría de hijo cuando salvó de nuevo la vida de Draco y ambos estaban plenamente orgullosos de los muchachos.

Pero, ¡Es imposible, no usamos títulos ni dignidades en clase Potter!

El enojo de Minerva fue evidente, Harry era un trofeo demasiado valioso para dejarlo en manos de los Malfoy.

Ahora no estamos en clase, verdad Directora?

La voz fría y suave del moreno la calmó un tanto y concedió en cuanto al tratamiento, insistiendo en su argumento.

Esta bien Lord Potter. Pero debes reconsiderar tu elección. La gente no la aprobará.

Con una risa amarga, el moreno agitó su larga cabellera, y miró al cuadro de Dumbledore, ignorando a los demás.

Aunque pudiera hacerlo, no. Jamás!

Su vehemencia fue tal, que la mano con que sujetaba a Draco ligeramente se cerró, aprisionándola en su férreo apretón, aunque el joven veela permaneció impasible. Sus ojos le buscaron brevemente y sonrió solo para él, endureciendo el gesto al enfrentarse a la Directora.

Toda mi vida la gente a mí alrededor me ha manipulado de una u otra manera. Las únicas otras personas en las que hubiera depositado semejante responsabilidad están muertas.

Hizo una pausa, y aunque Draco se sintió levemente celoso, supo que no le hubiera importado renunciar a su papel si el moreno hubiera podido conservar a alguno de los dos, ya que sin duda se refería a Sirius y a Remus. Acarició con el pulgar la mano del joven, dándole su apoyo y permaneció impasible, los grises ojos de plata relucientes en una semisonrisa enigmática.

Draco ha sido sincero conmigo, siempre. Tal vez no siempre hemos sido amigos, pero en estos últimos meses me he dado cuenta de que nos conocemos mucho mejor de lo que suponía. Y siempre será mi Guardián.

Pero no era eso lo que nos traía aquí esta mañana.

Añadió Draco con una suave sonrisa, tomando la palabra.

Harry ha habilitado un lugar para nosotros, dentro del castillo, ya que como comprenderá, no podemos compartir dormitorio con nuestros compañeros.

La poca paciencia de Minerva se agotó en ese preciso instante, y la bruja explotó:

¿Qué has hecho que? ¿Sin pedir permiso? Potter! Esto es intolerable!

Conciliador Dumbledore intervino desde su retrato.

En realidad no Minerva. El joven Lord Potter te ha ahorrado la molestia de hacerlo. Dada su condición, la de ambos, es lo más lógico.

Aun enojada, la bruja se giró hacia su predecesor y exclamó indignada:

Pero Albus! Hemos tenido semiveelas en otras ocasiones, y siempre han compartido cuarteles con sus compañeros. Se les ha dado un dormitorio privado, pero dentro de su casa, por supuesto.

Pero este caso es diferente. El joven Lord Malfoy, si no me equivoco, desconoce cual es su pareja, y por lo tanto, su poder está… algo descontrolado. Rehacer un vinculo dañado hasta ese extremo puede ser lento y arduo, pero sin duda, ya ha notado los primeros signos no?

Sin dar su brazo a torcer, Minerva insistió.

Aun así, puede perfectamente alojarse en Slytherin, Albus. No hay necesidad de semejante privilegio.

Con ojos chispeantes, tras las gafas, el retrato se giró hacia el de Snape, situado a su lado y murmuró:

Explícaselo tu Severus. Porque me parece que aun no es consciente de la situación.

Harry necesita tanto o más que Draco un lugar donde poder aislarse de las presiones a las que se va a ver sometido, Minerva. Todos van a querer captarle o seducirle, literalmente. Y puesto que están ligados el uno al otro, la solución lógica y obvia es la que han propuesto. Además, ¿quien le negaría nada a uno de los pocos sanadores de Inglaterra?

Derrotada al fin, la bruja cabeceó y murmuró:

Y donde has instalado esa habitaciones si puede saberse?

En la Torre de las Armaduras, la de Lady Valquiria.

Con un gesto de desmayo Minerva cabeceó y murmuró para sí:

Esta bien. Al menos es un lugar apropiado.

Y una cosa más, Directora. Draco y yo no podemos sentarnos separados, ni en el comedor ni en clase. Nuestros horarios y programas tienen que ser coincidentes.

¿Algo más…Lord Potter?

No, creo que es todo por ahora Directora. No olvide anunciar esto en la cena, no quisiera empezar el curso llenando la enfermería de estudiantes...

Abandonaron el lugar en silencio y pasearon un rato por el castillo y los jardines, aprovechando el sol otoñal. Harry y Draco se sentaron bajo el sauce, mientras los adultos paseaban por el borde del lago. La brisa hizo estremecerse al joven veela, y con un gesto, Harry le atrajo junto a él y le envolvió en su capa. EL rubio se reclinó relajadamente contra su costado, y pronto se había quedado dormido. Desde lejos, los ojos de Narcisa observaron a la pareja y murmuró mirando a su esposo con preocupación:

¿Será demasiado tarde para ellos Lucius? Draco se merece ser feliz, plenamente.

No lo se, Cissy. Pero sin duda, Harry siente algo por el. Eso fue lo que le permitió salvarle, lo que hizo surgir su poder. Y su cicatriz… ya la viste, Draco la cambió, cubrió la marca de Voldemort con la suya, como Harry esta borrando la suya, aun sin saberlo.

Le acarició el largo cabello, soltándolo y dejándolo ondear al viento y la abrazó tiernamente.

Pero no parece que se hayan dado cuenta, Lucius, y pueden pasar tantas cosas! Y Draco sigue insistiendo en pensar en su pareja como una chica.

Pero Harry no, mi Mariposa.

Narcisa se ruborizó, ante el apelativo cariñoso que Lucius usaba con ella cuando estaban en la intimidad. Los ojos grises captaron a los azules y con suavidad, Lucius besó los trémulos labios de su bella esposa.

Dejémosles a solas Cissy.

Con una última mirada a los jóvenes, Narcisa apreció que Harry acariciaba con suavidad el cabello de su hijo mientras este dormía y murmuró:

Dale el amor que se merece Harry, porque nadie podrá amarte nunca igual que él.


	8. Chapter 8

PEQUEÑOS DETALLES

Bueno, lo primero muchísimas gracias a tods, los reviews son geniales. Y lo segundo, advertir que se les tuercen las cosas, algo en este capítulo y muchísimo más en el que viene.

La fiesta de bienvenida fue un autentico horror para los dos muchachos. Ante la multitud, el poder de atracción de Draco comenzó a oscilar, y pronto, decenas de ojos adolescentes llenos de lujuria se fijaron en él. Habían elegido sentarse en Griffindor esa noche y pese a las advertencias de la Directora, gran parte de los estudiantes parecían babear por el joven veela. Su descontrol se debía a que se sentía amenazado, pero estaba reforzando la amenaza, ya que exaltó la lujuria de sus compañeros. Hasta Ron miraba con ojos dilatados a Draco, para enojo de Hermione, que acabó por darle un fuerte codazo para hacerle recobrar el juicio.

Cuando una furiosa Ginny, celosa por haber perdido su lugar junto al moreno, insinuó en voz alta que tal vez Harry podía compartir al rubio con los demás, el Griffindor se levantó bruscamente, tomando de la mano a Draco, inmune a su poder, al menos en gran parte. Su mano derecha voló hacia su varita, y con una floritura, dirigida a ningún lugar en concreto, una especie de bruma llenó el comedor. Todos los estudiantes, mujeres y varones, que miraban con ojos codiciosos al joven sufrieron de repente un agudo dolor genital, tanto más intenso cuanto mayor su lujuria. Entre un coro de gemidos, los dos jóvenes abandonaron el Gran Comedor, seguidos a breve distancia por los padres de Draco.

Harry y Draco alcanzaron su torre, y poco después, llegaron los preocupados padres y una indignada Directora. El joven veela sollozaba en un diván, mientras el Griffindor intentaba consolarlo.

Harry! Esto es intolerable! ¿Qué les has hecho a todos esos compañeros?

Con una mirada de hielo, el joven se irguió, dejando a Draco. Sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse bajo su ceño fruncido y Minerva reprimió un estremecimiento.

Tan solo darles otra cosa en que pensar, Directora, ya que sus advertencias no son suficientes. No toleraré insultos ni comportamientos licenciosos. Y sigue siendo Lord Potter.

Se volvió hacia el rubio que aun sollozaba y le alzó en brazos con firmeza, y el joven veela hundió su rostro en su hombro, ocultándose de todos, incluso de sus padres. Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, susurró buenas noches y despareció sin pausa por las escaleras. Una pareja de armaduras saltaron de sus hornacinas y sus yelmos se giraron hacia la bruja de pelo negro, prietamente recogido en un severo moño. Aunque bajo el control de Lady Valquiria, estas respondían también a un deseo directo de Harry o Draco, y Minerva se vio forzada a abandonar la torre.

Narcisa subió al cabo de poco rato al dormitorio de su hijo y tras llamar a la puerta entró en la estancia. Harry estaba sentado en el lecho y sujetaba la mano de Draco entre las suyas, que parecía dormir. Pero al acercarse, el joven abrió los ojos y suplicó:

Ahora no mamá, por favor.

La rubia bruja se detuvo y observó al Griffindor y después de nuevo el rostro demudado de su hijo y asintió.

Buenas noches hijos míos.

Harry replicó con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y tras una última mirada a los jóvenes, Narcisa les dejó solos de nuevo. Draco se estremeció entre las sabanas y murmuró angustiado:

Quédate un rato más, hasta que me duerma.

El moreno no replicó y el joven suplico en un susurro:

Por favor Harry…

Esta bien.

Murmuró con ternura, acariciando con suavidad su mano entre las suyas.

Me quedaré el tiempo que haga falta Draco.

Durante el desayuno del día siguiente, los Malfoy se despidieron de los jóvenes, arrancándoles la promesa de escribir con frecuencia. Bajaron al Gran Comedor, a buscar sus horarios de clases, y tras recibir el mismo, salieron hacia su primera clase, Pociones.

La semana fue un autentico infierno para ambos muchachos. Si bien el número de estudiantes que parecían verse afectado por el influjo de Draco decreció, eso no impidió que la mayoría de sus clases acabasen de manera intempestiva, con dolorosos hechizos lanzados a diestro y siniestro por el Griffindor, cuando alguno de sus compañeros perdía el control.

La única clase tranquila, para su sorpresa, era pociones. Ambos trabajaban juntos en una mesa, y el Griffindor puso en torno a ellos una barrera que impedía la aproximación de cualquiera. Ron logró controlar sus impulsos y pronto el pelirrojo tan solo se quedaba con la mente en blanco durante un rato, para frustración de Hermione. Harry había hablado con ellos acerca de su nueva condición, en su torre y a solas. Ron aun estaba enfadado con él, por no haberle elegido, pero Hermione le atizó un codazo y exclamó indignada:

Ni hablar Ronald! Harry ha elegido bien. Malfoy es inteligente y como veela, su poder es muy afín al de Harry. Sin duda lo hará muy bien.

Su amistad, aunque no tan intensa como antes, retomó sus cauces, y era frecuente ver a ambos jóvenes estudiando con la singular pareja.

Sin embargo el control de Draco sobre su poder no parecía mejorar. La presencia de Ron y Hermione llegó a ser tolerable para él, y aunque solo fuera por Harry, trabó tímidas conversaciones sin trascendencia con ellos.

Pero otra cosa era su control fuera de la torre, y apenas se encontraban con alguien el joven reaccionaba tan bruscamente, que el viernes, tras las últimas clases se impuso una charla por parte de Harry.

Sentados en su sala común, frente al fuego el moreno pregunto muy serio:

Draco, ¿Confías en mi como tu chaperón?

Claro que si Harry! ¿A que viene eso?

El tono del joven veela era de alarma y tal vez de angustia. - _Tal vez se ha dado cuenta de la carga que supongo para él. No debí pedírselo - _ pensó el rubio con desazón, entristeciéndose. Con ojos brillantes, el moreno le cogió por los hombros y exclamó:

Pues compórtate como si lo hicieras! No me necesitabas para lanzar hechizos y maldiciones y aterrorizar a los estudiantes hace dos años Draco. ¿Qué ha cambiado ahora?

Draco no supo que responder y balbuceó, tartamudeando.

Y… yyo… no…

Con otra sacudida, el Griffindor acercó aun más a el su rostro y expuso su punto de vista.

Vamos! Draco Malfoy no necesita una niñera! Eres uno de los mejores duelistas, y no vacilarías en usar tu poder contra otros para defenderme. ¿Por qué crees que te elegí?

Con la misma sombra triste en los ojos, el rubio musitó, desviando los ojos hacia un lado, abatido.

Creí que era porque confiabas en mí…

Claro que confió en ti! - sus ojos relucieron brillantes de orgullo- Más que en nadie ahora mismo. Pero pude haber escogido a Ron, o a Hermione. Ron es demasiado atolondrado e impulsivo, y aunque de buena fe, me dejaría hacer lo que yo quisiera. Hermione analizaría cada detalle hasta ahogarme, restringiéndome férreamente, y no creo que pudiera soportar eso tampoco.

Hizo una pausa y mirándole intensamente a los ojos añadió con vehemencia:

Draco, tú eres perfecto. Un gran valor, tal vez el mayor que he visto nunca, pero con un sentido de auto preservación del que yo carezco. Y una inteligencia notable. Yo me lanzaría de cabeza sin calcular los riesgos para mí, porque nunca lo he hecho. Te elegí porque…te pareces mucho a mí, pero eres lo suficientemente diferente como para dejarme ser feliz, y mantenerme vivo en el proceso, Draco.

El joven veela observó atentamente a su compañero, su rostro lleno de sorpresa. La confianza y sinceridad que emanaba de él eran absolutas, y aunque Draco tuvo la extraña sensación de que Harry se reservaba algo, se dio por satisfecho y sonrió.

Intentaré no defraudarte Harry, lo prometo.

Más te vale, Draco! Quiero ver como les metes el miedo en el cuerpo. Es gracioso, pero ahora mismo he usurpado tu lugar como pendenciero oficial

Replicó dándole un coscorrón cariñoso. En ese estado de ánimo, decidieron cenar en su torre y Harry invitó apresuradamente a algunos de sus compañeros. Luna, Ron, Hermione y una bonita Slytherin llamada Daphne fueron sus compañeros de cena. En aquel ambiente vigilado, el poder del joven veela se mantuvo bajo control, y Harry sonrió. Draco necesitaba la oportunidad de encontrarse a solas con posibles parejas y el Griffindor se apartó hacia la zona de juegos, montando una partida de ajedrez con Ron, mientras Hermione les observaba a todos.

Finalmente, Harry percibió signos de inquietud a través de su vínculo y alzó la cabeza inmediatamente. Daphne se había aproximado demasiado y sus ojos parecían… desenfocados. El Griffindor reconoció los síntomas del suave embrujo de las veelas, y se sintió orgulloso. Al menos el joven había logrado usar su poder de manera apropiada, y tal vez eso mejorase su interacción con el resto del colegio.

Acercándose musitó con decisión:

Hora de marcharse señoritas.

Todos sus invitados les dejaron y Draco se relajó visiblemente, sentándose de nuevo junto a las brasas de la chimenea.

¿Qué tal Draco? Alguna tiene posibilidades?

La expresión de Harry era sincera y curiosa y su voz amable y cordial. El rubio dilató los ojos con asombro y comprendió la estrategia. Sonrió con cansancio y denegó con la cabeza, bajando los ojos. Con un suspiro de desanimo se levantó, avanzando hacia el moreno, cuyo cabello relucía con la tenue luz de la chimenea, con hermosos reflejos azulados.

Estoy muy cansado para hablar ahora Harry. Buenas noches.

Se empinó levemente sobre las puntas de los pies y le besó en la frente, sobre la vieja cicatriz ahora plateada, rozando apenas con sus labios la piel, y abandonó la sala rumbo a su dormitorio, dejando al Griffindor sumido en un mar de confusión.

La mañana del sábado, y rompiendo de nuevo sus costumbres habituales, Draco toco en la puerta del Griffindor bien temprano. No le respondió nadie y vacilante, y envolviéndose aun mas en su bata de cachemir, el rubio abrió tímidamente la puerta.

Harry?

Se atrevió a echar una ojeada al cuarto, desde el umbral de la puerta y vio que el moreno había abandonado el lecho. Un rumor ahogado llegaba del baño y el joven veela vaciló. No quería irrumpir de esa manera, pero su necesidad de hablar con el moreno no admitía demora y comenzó a inquietarse, sin saber que hacer. Se estaba girando para marcharse cuando el Griffindor salió apresuradamente del baño, húmedo de agua y murmurando algo entre dientes, frotándose el cabello con un toalla y con otra alrededor de la cintura por todo atuendo. Sin percatarse de la presencia de su compañero, arrojó las toallas al suelo para abrir el armario, provocando el sonrojo y la turbación del joven veela, que hundió la mirada en el suelo, jadeante. Su aun mayor confusión llegó a Harry que exclamó, irritado y tirando de la primera túnica que encontró, refunfuñando para sí mismo, incapaz de ignorar la tensión que emanaba del vínculo entre ambos y que le había forzado a salir de su bañera.

Espero que sea importante Draco, porque estaba disfrutando de mi baño!

Con un hilo de voz el joven murmuró desde el umbral, haciendo que su desnudo compañero se volviese bruscamente, sobresaltado, reglándole una magnifica visión del resto de su cuerpo.

Lo es, pero creo que puedo esperar a que te vistas.

Se giró sobre los talones y huyó hacia su propia habitación, cerrando sonoramente con fuerza, aun jadeante. La visión del cuerpo desnudo de Harry le había afectado de muy extraña manera, aumentando su inquietud y provocando al mismo tiempo una reacción física inesperada. Draco ignoró a su propio cuerpo, y luchó por calmarse.

_No puedo hablar con él así. Además, ¿que clase de compañero pretendo ser si la simple visión de un cuerpo desnudo me pone en este estado?_

La sensación de estar traicionando a su desconocida pareja bastó para hacer disminuir su erección, y aunque su estado de animó no se calmó por completo, al menos pudo vestirse y refrescarse la cara con agua fría. La voz de Harry al otro lado de la puerta le sobresaltó, y nervioso, salió del baño y se encaminó a la puerta, más inseguro de lo que aparentaba. Abrió y murmuró sin poder afrontar los verdes ojos, que le miraban con curiosidad:

Hablemos delante una taza de té y un desayuno, por favor.

Harry le siguió en silencio, y cuando los elfos les sirvieron te, zumo, tostadas y las habituales bandejas de comida, les despidió con un gesto, sin tan siquiera una palabra. Las criaturas, que habían llegado a adorarles a ambos de tal manera que vivían pendientes de sus más nimios caprichos y deseos, se inclinaron profundamente y se desvanecieron, de regreso a sus propias habitaciones, un lujo que el moreno había añadido en la planta baja, detrás de las hornacinas de las armaduras. Draco tomó un sorbo de té y alzando de nuevo los ojos se atrevió a mirar a Harry que le esperaba, preocupado y paciente.

Tuve… un sueño anoche.

El moreno asintió, y sus ojos relucieron de interés, aunque la sombra de la preocupación no dejó sus facciones, levemente tensas.

Necesito ayuda. Necesito…que otra veela me oriente Harry. Es cada vez más borroso y confuso. No comprendo lo que me ocurre, en vez de reforzar lo que queda entre nosotros, parece que… se está rompiendo cada vez más.

Harry se levantó, consciente de la profunda angustia que corroía a su amigo y con dulzura, le abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, algo que siempre le calmaba. Draco le envolvió a su vez entre sus brazos y musitó desesperado:

La estoy perdiendo, no sé que estoy haciendo mal…

Shh, tú no estas haciendo nada malo. Además, yo siempre estaré aquí, contigo, recuerdas?

El rubio sollozó amargamente y hundió sus dedos en la túnica del moreno, que le apretó contra su pecho un poco más.

Yo no voy a dejarte nunca, Draco.

Las palabras del Griffindor parecieron tranquilizarle y aunque Harry sabía que lo que el podía ofrecerle era un triste remedo de lo que su verdadera pareja podía darle, le consoló hasta arrancar una sonrisa apagada de los hermosos labios del joven veela.

Le envió a arreglarse un poco, y llamando a Tibs, le entregó un mensaje verbal para Narcisa, que el elfo fue a trasmitir inmediatamente y otro para la Directora. Cuando el joven reapareció, refrescado, Harry le aguardaba con sendas capas de viaje.

Vamos a Malfoy Manor, Draco. Quiero ver a tus padres.

Usando sus amuletos, aparecieron en el despacho de Lucius, que les estaba esperando, nervioso y algo preocupado. Sin embargo, se calló ante la mirada de los ojos verdes y abrazó a su hijo, que le correspondió algo mas efusivamente de lo normal, prolongando el abrazo. El rubio mago estrechó a Harry y susurró:

¿Va todo bien?

Necesita a su madre, Lucius.

Respondió el moreno de igual modo. Narcisa aguardaba en el comedor y cuando abrazó a su hijo, no pudo evitar mirar agradecida a Harry por encima del hombro de su hijo. Desayunaron y Draco se quedó charlando con su madre, mientras paseaban por los salones, y Lucius acompañó a Harry hasta un pequeño saloncito, donde se sentaron a conversar amigablemente de asuntos legales y negocios. Se reunieron todos para el almuerzo, y Draco se sonrojó cuando vio al moreno, avergonzado de haberle causado tantas molestias. Pero el Griffindor parecía genuinamente feliz, y hablar con su madre le había tranquilizado mucho.

Narcisa no podía ofrecerle a su hijo todo lo que necesitaba, pero si ayudarle a entender que no debía cerrarse respecto a su pareja. Que cualquier cosa que percibiese, aunque le pareciese negativa o dolorosa, era un signo de que el vínculo existía, y que tal vez, la misma confusión que le embargaba, era compartida por su pareja. Su madre fue muy cuidadosa para evitar usar el femenino, tratando de que la mente de Draco se abriese a la nueva posibilidad. En un discreto comentario en privado, insinuó al Griffindor que Draco debía valorar todas las opciones, haciendo especial hincapié en ello. Harry alzó una ceja levemente, y de repente comprendió. Su boca se abrió en una muda exclamación y la bruja asintió levemente.

Pasaron el resto del fin de semana en Malfoy Manor, y cuando regresaron, el domingo a mediodía, usando la chimenea para aparecer en las Tres Escobas, dieron un paseo tranquilo hasta el castillo. Bueno, esa era su intención, pero la multitud empezó a seguirles, hasta que Harry se hartó y creó a su alrededor una esfera de energía, que les aisló del resto, hasta que llegaron a las verjas de Hogwarts. Desde ahí, si tuvieron un tranquilo paseo y llegaron a sus habitaciones sin problemas.

En la puerta les guardaba una nueva sorpresa. Dos veelas, una pareja, aguardaba delante de su puerta, vestidos con la túnica celeste y blanca que usaban los empleados del Consejo de las veelas. A su lado, un Auror, también de uniforme, les miraba con curiosidad. El Griffindor frunció el ceño, y apretó los dedos en torno a la mano de Draco.

"_No voy a dejar que le aparten de mi lado. No me importa lo que piensen. Draco se queda conmigo."_

El joven veela oprimió entre sus dedos los del moreno en muda respuesta a su gesto y los ojos grises relumbraron con un intenso centelleo plateado. Alcanzaron su altura y el moreno preguntó, ligeramente molesto:

¿A qué debo el placer señores?

El auror se adelantó y murmuró:

Traigo una carta del Ministro. Requiere respuesta inmediata Lord Potter.

El varón veela, de unos cuarenta años de edad, inclinó la cabeza con respeto e hizo su presentación, con un leve gesto indicando a su compañera, mucho más joven.

Honore y Heder Reeds. Venimos por orden del Consejo a asistir a Lord Malfoy.

Harry asintió y dejó fluir la magia levemente. Los veelas no tenían segundas intenciones para con ellos, tan solo un sincero deseo de ayudar, pero el auror…bueno, sus pensamientos no eran nada claros respecto a ambos. Inclinó su cabeza levemente en señal de reconocimiento y modificó las barreras para darles acceso.

Uds pueden pasar y tratar sus asuntos con Lord Draco.

Se inclinó levemente hacia este y le susurró sin perder de vista al auror.

Sube a tu despacho, Draco. Yo me quedaré abajo. No me fío de el.

Apretándole la mano una vez mas y mientras sus ojos volvían a destellar, Draco asintió sonriendo con suavidad y dedicó una mirada agresiva al auror, que bajó los ojos, levemente intimidado. Su sonrisa se ensancho, y se internó en la torre seguido de los veelas. Harry murmuró con tono seco:

Por aquí.

Las armaduras tintinearon en sus hornacinas, y el auror observó con curiosidad el recinto. Harry se sentó en una silla, ofreciendo asiento al representante del Ministerio frente a él. El hombre sacó del pecho un pergamino lacrado y lo tendió al joven sanador.

A medida que leía, la indignación del moreno crecía por momentos. Shacklebolt se atrevía a insinuarle que estaba en deuda con la Orden del Fénix y que debía poner sus poderes al servicio del lado correcto de la sociedad. Finalizaba dando por supuesto que su asociación con los Malfoy era fruto de un error y que debía ser rápidamente subsanado.

Con calma, manteniendo su rabia en el interior, el moreno chasqueo los dedos y uno de los elfos apareció a su lado inmediatamente.

Pluma y pergamino Tibs, por favor.

En segundos, tuvo encima de la mesa lo necesario y comenzó a escribir su respuesta en el suave pergamino. Apenas necesitó un minuto, y cerró el rollo con un hechizo, devolviéndolo al desconcertado auror, que lo tomó con dedos trémulos. El hombre vaciló, y guardó la carta en su pecho, con aire confuso. La voz del hombre era ronca y extraña cuando murmuró:

No se lo que quería el Ministro, pero yo…

Le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa y exclamó con ojos desencajados, semiincorporandose de su silla.

Mi hija… por favor, es solo una niña...

Harry retiró la mano bruscamente, y frunció el ceño.

Haré lo que ud quiera, le daré todo lo que tengo, pero sálvela …

El hombre repitió en un susurró desesperado:

Sálvela… por favor…

Harry relajó el gestó, y musitó:

Me temo, que aunque quiera hacerlo, debe solicitar el permiso a mi Guardián primero. Este no es el cauce apropiado Sr…

Gordon, Norbert Gordon, Lord Potter.

Levantándose de la silla, el Griffindor vaciló, deseando fervientemente ayudar al hombre, pero no podía olvidar su juramento y su angustia y lucha interior se trasmitió a Draco. Instantáneamente, dos armaduras rodearon al abatido auror, y le amenazaron con sus espadas, alejándole de él. El ruido de pasos apresurados llegó desde las escaleras, y el joven veela apareció seguido a corta distancia por la pareja adulta. Sus ojos destilaban furia y se aproximó a Harry, para ver como se encontraba, no sin perforar al auror con su mirada.

Rodeó los hombros de su amigo y susurró en su oído, viendo su angustia:

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te ha… molestado?

El Griffindor denegó, y susurró con preocupación:

Su hija Draco…

El joven comprendió la fuente de su intenso malestar y le acarició suavemente el cabello murmurando:

Yo hablaré con él, te lo prometo Harry. Déjanos ahora.

Nosotros le haremos compañía Lord Draco, no se preocupe.

El joven siguió dócilmente a las veelas y Draco ocupo el lugar de Harry frente al fuego. Su rostro era severo, serio y tenso. El hombre le intimidaba, pero necesitaba controlarse para poder ayudar a Harry y aunque los notaba bullir bajo la superficie, sus poderes no escaparon a su control. Con voz rígida, pero calmada murmuró:

No debió haberle abordado así. Le ha hecho mucho daño.

EL hombre agachó la cabeza, apesadumbrado, y susurró sinceramente:

No lo sabía, Lord Malfoy, solo pensé en mi niña.

Con un suspiro, y aunque el hombre le molestaba profundamente, asintió y musitó con determinación.

Cuénteme lo que le ocurre y veré si es posible ayudarla.

Harry se removía inquieto en su asiento, mirando su taza de infusión, la favorita de Draco, y miró por undécima vez hacia la puerta. La calma que le llegaba de Draco no le ayudaba del todo, porque el impulso de querer ayudar era insufrible, una comezón que le hacia removerse una y otra vez, bajo la mirada de los dos adultos. Finalmente, Heder murmuró con una suave voz de contralto, acercándole la taza a las manos temblorosas.

Cálmate, no puedes hacer nada Harry. Está en manos de Draco el tomar esa decisión.

El varón, Honore, añadió con seriedad:

Es lo correcto Harry. Bébete el té antes de que se enfrié o le recomendaré a Draco que no te deje ni intentarlo.

El joven tomó su taza, y empezó a beber, lentamente. La pareja le había dicho que venían a ayudar a Draco con sus poderes y con la búsqueda de su pareja, y también a adiestrarles a ambos en sus respectivos papeles. Draco debía aprender cuales eran las limitaciones del poder de Harry y este tenía que practicar.

Hasta ahora sus únicos pacientes habían sido los elfos de Hogwarts, sus entusiastas voluntarios, aunque todos con enfermedades banales, que podían haber sido solucionadas con alguna poción o un hechizo curativo. La idea era proponerle retos cada vez más complejos, pero poco a poco, para hacerle ganar confianza y dominio.

La angustia le corroía y aunque la calidez de la bebida era relajante, el moreno estaba tenso y preocupado. Según le habían dicho su reacción era natural, y hasta que no trascurriese un tiempo, no podría dejar de sufrir ansiedad ante un enfermo. El moreno miró los ojos azules de la pareja que se sentaba frente a el y vio sus manos unidas sobre la mesa. El simple gesto le recordó que Draco estaba solo, y sus nervios se orientaron en otra dirección. Esperaba sinceramente que pudieran ayudarle a encontrar a su pareja y murmuró con inquietud:

¿De veras podéis ayudar a Draco con…su pareja?

Los dos sonrieron y Heder susurro con sus increíblemente azules ojos fruncidos en un guiño risueño, asintiendo.

Podemos hacerle entender lo que le ocurre y sin duda, eso le ayudará Harry.

No muchos de nosotros hubieran sobrevivido a lo que él ha sufrido. La mayoría hubiera muerto, pero Draco es duro, y tiene un gran deseo de encontrar a su pareja.

Añadió con su hermosa voz de barítono Honore, el gesto serio y formal. El moreno se removió de nuevo y murmuró, cerrando los ojos con un leve estremecimiento:

Sea lo que sea, ya lo ha decidido.

Heder miró a su compañero enarcando una ceja, y este asintió levemente. Draco entró con aire taciturno por la puerta y se sentó junto al moreno, que le miró expectante.

Lo siento Harry. No es posible.

Harry se levantó y salió sin pronunciar una palabra, y el joven sintió su dolor y su rabia. Le partía el corazón hacerle aquello, pero el sanador no estaba preparado para un caso como aquel. -_"Aun no, todavía no Harry"- _Los dos veelas le vieron suspirar y el joven se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos, y gimió, cerrando los ojos:

Está furioso, conmigo. No sé si puedo soportarlo, es muy duro…

La veela de largo cabello musitó, depositando una mano en su hombro:

Imagina sentir su dolor, o su agonía si le dejas intentar algo de lo que no sea capaz. Podría sufrir una crisis de agotamiento o incluso morir…Draco. Por eso los sanadores necesitan un Guardián. Te perdonará, lo hacen siempre.

Su pareja añadió:

Ve con él, e ignora su enfado, su ira, incluso sus suplicas. Te necesita Draco.

Asintiendo, el joven fue a buscarle y le encontró en su dormitorio, sollozando bocabajo sobre la cama.

¡Déjame en paz! ¡Márchate!

Venga Harry…- musitó el rubio, rozándole el largo cabello.

El moreno se tensó, pero dejó de llorar y sus sentimientos se centraron en su enfado. Con la cara contra la almohada, exclamó rabioso:

¡Vete! Tal vez debí hacer caso y nombrarte fue un error.

Aunque dolido, el joven no se apartó de su lado, en total silencio. El moreno se incorporó y le miró, airado y furioso. Escupió con toda la rabia que el dolor ponía en su corazón dos palabras, masculladas entre dientes.

Te odio.

Draco palideció y se tambaleó, un dolor agudo y lacerante taladrándole el pecho. Su agonía llegó a Harry a través de su vínculo y el Griffindor preguntó dudoso aun.

Draco?

El joven retrocedió un paso, casi ahogándose, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que fluyeron por sus mejillas en un súbito raudal.

Draco!

El moreno saltó de la cama, olvidado su enfado, consciente del dolor que sus palabras habían producido al joven veela, y trató de alcanzarle. Pero el Slytherin, aunque intensamente atormentado por ellas, también era orgulloso y le abofeteo sin pensarlo, rechazando lo que el pensaba era lástima o compasión.

Miles de agujas candentes atravesaron su mano, y el joven sintió el latigazo de dolor alcanzarle el hombro, haciéndole gritar involuntariamente. Sus lágrimas manaron aun mas rápido, cubriendo sus mejillas y el joven jadeó bruscamente, contraído el rostro por el sufrimiento que le atravesaba el alma y el cuerpo. El Griffindor volvió a intentar sujetarle, y esta vez, Draco no se resistió, aun aturdido.

Humillado en lo más profundo de su corazón, el joven cerró los ojos con fuerza y apenas fue consciente de que Harry había tomado su mano, la que le había golpeado hasta que el muchacho besó su palma con dulzura. Una intensa sensación de calor desplazó al malestar que le atormentaba y los enrojecidos ojos grises se abrieron sorprendidos. Otro tierno beso siguió al primero y los ojos de esmeralda del Griffindor conectaron con los suyos, suplicándole en silencio su perdón. Draco gimió ahogadamente cuando el tercer beso desterró cualquier resto de ansiedad y acarició el cabello del joven sanador delicadamente, incapaz de resistirse a él.

Lo lamento mucho Draco, me dejé llevar. Sabes que no es cierto lo que dije, verdad?

La voz del muchacho era dulce y contrita y sus ojos rebosaban emoción, dolor y pesar por el sufrimiento que le había causado. Draco asintió, pero añadió con voz tomada aun por las lágrimas.

Tan solo oír esas palabras en tus labios me hace daño Harry.

El joven sanador volvió a besar su mano, y esta vez, la sensación de placidez, de sentirse amorosamente protegido envolvió a Draco. Con ojos tímidos, el moreno murmuró con voz casi inaudible, sonrojándose:

Me vendría bien un abrazo, si es posible Draco.

El rubio sonrió ligeramente, y las lágrimas brillaron en sus mejillas por un instante. Se acercó un paso más, hasta estar casi pegado al Griffindor y susurró.

Claro que si. No tienes que pedir permiso para eso Harry. Ni ahora ni nunca.

El moreno le estrecho ligeramente entre sus brazos y Draco dejó descansar su rostro en su hombro. Suspiró y susurró de nuevo, sin moverse de los brazos de Harry.

¿Me perdonas tú a mí?

No hay nada que perdonar Draco. Olvídalo.

Inquieto, el joven veela alzó la cara y miró a su compañero, mordiéndose el labio. Harry vio su expresión y sonrió levemente musitando:

¿Algo en especial o sirve cualquier cosa?

El joven no respondió, pero sus ojos plateados resplandecieron por un instante, fijos en los de esmeralda de su amigo, que asintió suavemente, para su alivio. El rostro ligeramente bronceado se tornó serio y el joven se separó un poco del veela.

Te perdono Draco, si tú me perdonas a mí. No quiero volver a hacerte daño nunca mas Draco.

El rubio le abrazó suavemente, para asombro de Harry, que devolvió el gesto de afecto con delicadeza, sintiendo su pecho llenarse de un sentimiento cálido y reconfortante.

Esto volverá a suceder Harry.

El moreno hizo ademán de protestar pero Draco le acalló poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios.

Pero la próxima vez, yo sabré hacerlo mejor, y si acabas enojado pese a todo, lo entenderé. Y te perdonaré siempre, porque realmente comprendo tu dolor Harry, y se que no quieres lastimarme. Aunque lo hagas.

El sanador comenzó a sollozar suavemente, y Draco volvió a abrazarle con delicadeza, llevándole hacia la cama. Le acostó y con un hechizo cambio sus ropas por un pijama, arropándole mientras el joven no dejaba de llorar en silencio. Con timidez, el muchacho se enjuagó las lágrimas apresuradamente y murmuró:

No me dejes solo esta noche Draco, por favor, no creo que pueda resistirlo…

Mirándole a los ojos, Draco se sentó a su lado, sobre la hermosa colcha azul y se desprendió de sus zapatos, que rodaron al suelo. Se acomodó con los cojines y se cubrió con una manta que hizo salir del armario. Le acarició el pelo y susurró:

Nunca te dejaré solo Harry.

El moreno siguió llorando su dolor en silencio, mientras Draco le acariciaba el pelo, consolándole y calmándole con su presencia, hasta que el agotamiento le venció. Se había acomodado sobre el joven, usando su pecho como almohada, y el veela acabó cediendo al sueño también.

De madrugada, la pareja de veelas acudió a verificar su estado, preocupados sobre todo por Harry. Les encontraron durmiendo juntos, Harry abrazado a Draco y este con un brazo rodeándole los hombros. La dama se preocupó un tanto, y miró a su esposo, que sonrió traviesamente, encantado.

No ocurrirá nada Heder. Aun no se han dado cuenta, pero sin duda su vínculo se ha fortalecido mucho esta noche. Sentir que Harry le necesita, es el mejor estimulo para su progreso.

¿Arreglarían las cosas?

Preguntó la hermosísima mujer, entornando sus ojos azules y frunciendo apenas el ceño. Con una amplia sonrisa, Honore respondió sin dudarlo.

¿No les ves cariño? Relajados, protegiéndose el uno al otro. Como debe ser.


	9. Chapter 9

SANADORES Y MEDIMAGOS

Ese lunes, los muchachos no acudieron a sus primeras clases. Por orden de los instructores de ambos, los elfos les sumieron en un leve hechizo de sueño, para dejarles recuperarse de los eventos de tarde anterior, sobre todo a Harry.

Con estrictas ordenes de no molestarles bajo ningún concepto y avisarles inmediatamente en cuanto los jóvenes despertasen, el matrimonio se presentó al claustro de profesores en el desayuno y les informó de que estos estaban descansando. Minerva, cansada de lo que consideraba extravagancias por parte de Harry exclamó frunciendo el ceño y con tono brusco:

-¿Y a que se debe su ausencia? Siguen siendo alumnos de esta escuela y la asistencia a las clases es obligatoria, salvo causa justificada.

Con tono aun más seco añadió:

-Se ausentaron de la escuela sin informarme, y eso tampoco es tolerable Srs. Si persisten con esta indisciplina, me veré obligada adoptar medidas severas, se lo aseguro.

Con una sonrisa fría, la hermosa vela de ojos azules agitó su larga melena y asintió.

-El Consejo de las Veelas será informado de cualquier medida que se adopte en relación a los muchachos, se lo aseguro.

Su marido añadió con una mirada dura y seca de sus ojos azul violáceo, murmurando con ira mal disimulada:

-¿La causa dice? Su ineptitud para protegerles, Directora. Permitió que un desconocido accediese directamente a ellos y Harry sufrió una crisis de ansiedad. Ni me imagino lo que hubiera sucedido si llegan a estar solos.

La cara de muchos de los profesores reflejó la sorpresa, aunque Firence sonrió enigmáticamente en su rincón, y Poppy, la enfermera reprimió una exclamación ahogada.

-¿Alguien les pidió ayuda? Pero no están listos, se que Harry ha estado trabajando en ello, pero…

-No solo eso, sino que acudió directamente a Harry. Por lo que sé del carácter del muchacho, es una autentica suerte que siga vivo hoy, ya que tuvo frialdad como para alejarse y llamar a Draco. Si hubiera escuchado un poco mas, podría haber muerto en el intento.

Añadió el veela, con gesto duro y voz seca. La Directora murmuró incrédula, los ojos azulones dilatados de sorpresa:

-¡Es imposible! Nadie ha entrado en el Castillo, salvo el mensajero del Ministro.

Asintiendo imperceptiblemente, la dama rubia añadió:

-Efectivamente Directora. Y les pidió algo para lo que no están preparados. Saber que no puede ayudar le ha causado un gran dolor a Harry. Por eso no se les plantean los casos directamente.

-Es cierto Minerva. Puede deprimirse e incluso sufrir un estado similar al de una veela cuando están separadas de su pareja o familia.

Añadió Poppy, con voz profesional y cara de pocos amigos. Harry era uno de sus alumnos favoritos, tal vez porque pasaba mucho tiempo en el ala Hospital del colegio con regularidad.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Preguntó preocupada la madura enfermera. Con un gesto más amable, Heder murmuró con suavidad, girándose hacia la enfermera.

-Es pronto para decirlo, pero creo que si. Están descansando, durmiendo, después de una noche muy dura. Draco le ha estado velando, hasta que logró calmarse. Tengo un hechizo de monitorización sobre ambos y parecen estar bien de momento.

-¿Es Ud. Medimaga?

Preguntó con sorpresa la Directora, evaluando a la hermosa veela con nuevos ojos. Denegando, la joven sonrió y deshizo el Glamour que llevaba, revelando su pelo real, con varias mechas de color turquesa en el frontal. Su maduro marido intervino fulminando con la mirada a los profesores, mientras el pelo de la muchacha recobraba su color plateado.

-Heder no ejerce como sanadora fuera de la familia. Su poder es…limitado. ¿Comprendido?

-No hay necesidad de ser bruscos, esposo mío. Ambos tenemos estudios de medicina, pero rara vez uso mi poder. Me extenúa demasiado.

La dama se enfrascó en una conversación con Poppy, intercambiando datos sobre la salud de los muchachos, mientras los alumnos mas retasados seguían desayunando a su alrededor y los otros comenzaba a marcharse a sus primeras clases.

Los dos miembros del Consejo discutieron con la enfermera, la responsable del curso de Técnicas Curativas y Sanación, cuyos únicos alumnos eran Hermione, Harry y Draco, el programa del mismo. Su presencia facilitaba poder dar más clases y el Consejo también les había encomendado esa responsabilidad. Honore era un reputado duelista, y se ofreció para ayudar al profesor titular de las clases de Defensa en el curso de Duelo.

Mientras los adultos discutían temarios y horarios, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a despertar lentamente. El primero en hacerlo fue el Griffindor, que aun tenía cierta congoja. Pero su pesar se disipo cuando al abrir los ojos se percató de que su almohada era el pecho de Draco, cuyo suavísimo cabello de seda plateada le acariciaba el rostro.

Dormido, el rostro del Slytherin era dulce, tierno y apetecible, y una extraña sensación recorrió a Harry. Para su vergüenza, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante la proximidad del joven veela de una manera muy inapropiada y el bochorno cubrió sus mejillas. No quería ofender a su amigo con aquella calentura intempestiva y pensó fervientemente en otra cosa, en cualquier cosa, tratando de pasar el mal rato, ya que no podía moverse sin despertar a Draco y este le aprisionaba ligeramente.

Con un suave parpadeo, el rubio platino abrió los ojos y sonrió suavemente.

-Buenos días Harry.

El moreno murmuró casi inaudiblemente su respuesta y Draco sonrió.

-Creo que nos hemos quedado dormidos. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El moreno asintió y musitó que necesitaba ir al baño.

-Por supuesto Harry. Te espero en la cocina cuando estés listo.

El muchacho se levantó apaciblemente y caminó con los zapatos en la mano para desconsuelo del Griffindor, que observó sus caderas mientras su cuerpo protestaba por el alejamiento de tan atractivo ejemplar.

Desconcertado, el moreno se dio una ducha fría, muy fría, hasta que su excitación desapareció, aunque su confusión fue en aumento a medida que el sopor del sueño le abandonaba.

"_¿Cómo puede ser esto? ¿Acaso es un efecto secundario del hechizo de unión? ¿Estoy sintiendo esto porque Draco lo siente? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? ¿Estaría pensando en su pareja y…?"_

Miles de preguntas se agolparon en su mente, mientras Draco percibía su ligera confusión, pero la atribuyó a los sucesos con el inoportuno auror, y decidió no hacerle caso si el joven parecía encontrarse bien.

Despertar con Harry ente sus brazos había sido muy extraño, por un breve instante se sintió culpable, pero luego la calidez y la calma le invadieron. Harry era familia después de todo, y su nuevo lazo le permitía una mayor intimidad sin que Draco se sintiera incomodo.

"_Sin duda, esto ocurrirá mas de una vez, sobre todo si tarda en encontrar novia. Después de todo, es mi deber consolarle. Y ella deberá entenderlo así. "_

Reflexiono para sí el joven veela, terminando de secarse el cabello. Se vistió y bajó a la cocina, donde cuatro solícitos elfos les informaron de que podían servirles lo que desearan para almorzar, con solo pedirlo, en cuestión de un rato.

La figura del Griffindor entro en la cocina y el moreno se deslizó en el banco junto al rubio, aun confuso. Pero Draco parecía sereno, feliz, y el joven sonrió tímidamente. Tomaron una taza de té, mientras los elfos cotorreaban acerca del almuerzo a sus alrededor. Las miradas de los jóvenes se encontraron y no había turbación en la de Draco, así que Harry ensanchó su sonrisa, calmandose.

"_Tal vez después de todo, solo era, mmh una erección matutina sin más."_

Bajaron a su salón, ya que los elfos les advirtieron que hasta que Heder y Honore no le dieran el visto bueno, no podían asistir a clases. Los adultos se reunieron con ellos en breve rato, y Heder y Honore les reconocieron por separado.

El Griffindor no sabía aun que la dama era sanadora y se sorprendió cuando vio su cabello, al relajarse el glamour. No dijo nada, y esperó a que el examen terminase. Se sentó y dejó que sus ojos volasen por su cabello salpicado de turquesa. Con timidez, murmuró:

-¿Puedes decirme qué se siente? Eres la única sanadora que conozco Heder.

Con una suave sonrisa, la veela se sentó con elegancia junto a él, cruzando las manos sobre el regazo.

-Si puedes ayudar a alguien es fantástico, te sientes, vivo, completo y feliz. Pero no somos todopoderosos, Harry, tenemos límites. Los míos, por desgracia, son muchos, así que ya apenas uso mi poder.

Hizo una pausa, y añadió con cierta amargura en la voz.

-Hace tiempo, cometí un error, un grave error Harry. Acepté un paciente sin consultar con Honore, y lo pagué muy caro.

Con un tono algo mas ligero, pero serio y comedido la mujer añadió con un destello de sus ojos azules.

-Nunca ocultes nada a tu Guardián, por nimio que te parezca. Un dolor de cabeza, o una preocupación pueden interferir con tu poder con resultados nefastos. Lo más difícil de aprender es lo que tú hiciste ayer Harry.

Sonrió levemente y murmuró en voz amable, viendo la honda preocupación del joven.

-Soy más medimaga que sanadora, pero eso satisface mi necesidad de ayudar.

El moreno asintió e hizo otra pregunta, lleno de curiosidad:

-¿Honore es tu Guardián?

-Y mi esposo Harry. Al principio, cuando mis poderes se hicieron evidentes, a los 16 años, le nombre Guardián porque confiaba en él, más que en ninguna otra persona. Es un primo de mi padre, y había crecido jugando con él desde mi infancia. Mis padres se irritaron por la gran diferencia de edad, pero el Consejo me respaldó. La elección de Guardián es personal y no se puede interferir en ella. Lo que mis padres temían ocurrió. Nuestro vínculo evolucionó, y nos convertimos en pareja, antes de cumplir los 17. No es que ocurra siempre, pero pasa con cierta frecuencia, y más aun si ambos son veelas.

-Ya veo.

Musitó el joven Griffindor, asintiendo. Sus ojos titubearon sutilmente y la sonrisa de la dama se ensanchó, animándole. Muerto de vergüenza, el moreno enrojeció y mirando las puntas de sus zapatos murmuró una pregunta farfullando y atragantándose con las palabras.

-Creo que no te he entendido Harry. ¿Te importaría repetirlo por favor?

Heder sonreía, pero no parecía estar burlándose cuando el joven se atrevió a dar un rápido vistazo.

-Quería saber si el hechizo de unión también le permite a Draco saber si eh… bueno, si tengo sexo.

-¿Te has masturbado desde la ceremonia?

La voz fue amable, y los ojos azules no eran maliciosos, eran cariñosos, como los de Narcisa y el joven denegó en silencio, retorciendo las manos.

-¿Solías hacerlo antes?

El Griffindor asintió y observó la reacción de la veela. Esta le miró y sonrió amable. El joven se removió inquieto. Pero la veela no le reprendió ni le sermoneó.

-Puedes hacerlo cuando gustes Harry. Eso es…privado y sigue siéndolo.

-Pero…Draco sintió a su pareja. Al menos un vez… que yo sepa.

Musitó el moreno, preocupado. La dama frunció el ceño, pero siguió sonriendo. La preocupación del joven era muy significativa, ya que realmente Draco le había sentido a él, indudablemente.

-Pero Draco resulta ser un veela. Probablemente sentirá algo, no siempre, pero sí en ciertas ocasiones, si su pareja experimenta emociones fuertes de cualquier clase. Ese tipo de vínculo es diferente y puede manifestarse de muchas formas en sus estadios iniciales.

El moreno asintió y sonrió, mientras la dama se levantaba, dando por concluida la charla. El joven la acompañó mas tranquilo.

Por su parte, Draco pasó su examen sin problemas, salvo la ligerísima sensación de incomodidad que emanaba del moreno. Su sonrisa hizo preguntar a Honore el motivo, ya que los ojos del joven se había vuelto soñadores.

-Es Harry. Creo que hubiera preferido que tú le examinaras. Está… tenso.

-Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

Murmuró el veela con un leve matiz de celos en la voz. Su tono suscitó una pregunta incómoda de Draco.

-¿Cómo soportas los celos?

-Como puedo Draco. Se que Heder me es leal, es su naturaleza serlo, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos absurdos, como ahora mismo.

Reconoció el varón, apretando los puños, pensando en su mujer a solas con el atractivo y joven moreno. Sus ojos centellearon, pero suspiró y volvió a relajarse de nuevo. Admitiendo algo muy doloroso para él, el Slytherin musitó:

-No creo tener tanta suerte. Supongo… - sus puños se cerraron- sé que mi compañera tiene algún tipo de relación con otro hombre, por lo que no debe ser una veela. Lo he sentido Honore. Y también he sentido su confusión en otras ocasiones. No sé porque está tan confusa, me atormenta no poder ayudarla.

Con un rostro curioso, el veela le preguntó, y dejó que sus palabras fueran ambiguas a propósito.

-¿Tu pareja? Siente confusión, si, pero ¿Acerca de que Draco?

-Creo que esta asustada, Honore, es lo que más siento, pero no logro identificarla. Tal vez está comprometida, ya sabes, un matrimonio arreglado...

-No te limites, Draco, abre tu mente y deja que cualquier sensación entre en ella. La más mínima pista puede darte la clave.

Asintiendo el joven se puso en pie y siguió al adulto, reuniéndose con los otros en salón para el almuerzo. Luna, Ron y Hermione habían sido invitados y pronto los siete charlaban animadamente, discutiendo el programa de estudios. Ron se había sumado a las clases de Duelo, junto con varios alumnos de último curso de varias casas. Hermione estaba interesada en las clases de Latín y Francés, y los dos veelas se ofrecieron a darles clases privadas a todos, como una especie de tutores particulares. Firence había sugerido días atrás retomar sus estudios de protocolo del verano y comenzar con unas nociones de política. Encantada, Hermione discutió con Draco diversas técnicas de estudio, y pronto el moreno estaba soñando despierto, imaginando como hacer para que Draco se relacionara con más chicos, ya que la insinuación de Narcisa dejaba claro que era una posibilidad.

Una de ellas, era la de hacerles venir para su propia elección, pero realmente Harry no estaba seguro de querer como pareja a ninguno de sus compañeros actuales de curso, que además en su mayoría, ya que Harry había perdido un curso, eran más jóvenes. El moreno se sentía indeciso. Se le ocurrían un par de posibilidades a explorar, entre los exalumnos de cursos superiores, pero ¿Cómo contactar con ellos sin llamar mucho la atención?. El Griffindor no estaba seguro de querer hacer pública su tendencia, porque todavía cabía la posibilidad de encontrar una chica que realmente le gustase. Finalmente, tomó una decisión salomónica. Hablaría sinceramente con Draco, de manera que este tuviera claro que sus opciones sexuales eran "variadas", pero le pediría que no lo divulgase. Y decidió que debían tener al menos una cena informal con varias personas a la semana. La presencia de la pareja de veelas ayudaría a calmar las iras de la Directora, que de seguro protestaría, estaba seguro, y sonrió para sí, ensimismado.

-Un galeón por tus pensamientos Harry.

Murmuró Luna, acercándose al moreno, huyendo de la discusión sobre horarios, dejando a Ron charlando con Honore y Heder. Ensanchando el gesto, el moreno le hizo sitio a la muchacha en el sofá y esta se acomodó junto a él.

-Pensaba en como organizar un par de cenas, para que Draco y yo tengamos la posibilidad de relacionarnos con todos los alumnos, pero en grupos controlables, digamos, que contando con los que ya estamos unos seis, tal vez ocho invitados más. Y organizar algo similar para otras personas interesadas en contactar con nosotros.

Con gesto pensativo la muchacha asintió y murmuró contemplando a Draco con sus ojos siempre soñadores:

-Encuentros controlados, para que Draco encuentre a su pareja, y posibles citas para ti, no?

Sacudiendo su melena de color rubio sucio, la muchacha afirmó sin dudarlo:

-Chicos y chicas, Draco es un veela después de todo. Y tú deberías probar otras cosas también.

Como siempre, sincera y clara, Luna tenía la capacidad de desconcertar a la gente por ello, pero Harry asintió en silencio, aunque enrojeció bajo la mirada de los ojos azulones de Luna.

-Creo que podría hacer algo. Publicar un articulo en la revista de mi padre, e invitar a la gente, ya sabes, a conoceros mejor. Y añadir un formulario para contestar pidiendo cita. Y si la lista de asistentes se publica solo en la revista, incluso podría pedirle a papá que lo hiciera gratis, seguro que aumentaba la tirada.

El Griffindor accedió y Luna quedó en presentarle los borradores del artículo y del formulario, y pronto llegó la hora de asistir a las clases de por la tarde.

Draco estaba de buen humor, animado, y cuando entraron en Runas Antiguas, ocupó su lugar en silencio, con Harry a su lado. Mientras Draco traducía textos, el moreno se devanaba los sesos en sus primeras traducciones, ya que su curso de introducción a Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia se tradujo en que asistía a las clases regulares con Draco, pero sus tareas eran de un nivel diferente al de 7º curso. Aunque eran más clases, el Griffindor estaba satisfecho de contentar a Draco y se aplicó en sus traducciones, preguntándole de vez en cuando alguna cosa al rubio, en voz baja.

Estaba totalmente enfrascado en su tarea, traduciendo un hechizo de aspecto muy interesante, cuando Draco se movió a su lado. No había notado que el joven estuviese especialmente incomodo, no más de lo que solía estar en publico, y le sorprendió el súbito destello de un hechizo. Se alzó, varita en mano, respaldando a su compañero y apuntó a dos chicos que les miraban con mala cara, sujetando a un tercero que se sujetaba la mano entre gritos de dolor.

La profesora se había levantado y acudía, pero Harry la detuvo, apuntando su varita hacia ella en silencio y la mujer se detuvo, indignada y exclamó.

-¿Qué has hecho Draco?

-Defenderme, nada más profesora. Estaban molestándome y puse una barrera en torno a mi y a Harry por precaución. Ese es el resultado de su intento de tocarme.

-Revierte el hechizo! ¡Inmediatamente!

Con una sonrisa irónica el rubio contestó, con malicia:

-No puedo profesora. La barrera crea un efecto diferente según la intención del agresor, y por lo tanto, no hay contrahechizo. Después de todo, ha tenido mucha suerte. Mi padre usa este hechizo para proteger su cartera, y una vez, un estúpido intentó robársela. Perdió la mano... para siempre.

El muchacho palideció, ahogando los gritos de dolor y temblando visiblemente, mientras su mano despellejada sangraba contra su pecho.

-Debería ira a la enfermería, la pérdida de piel puede afectarle permanentemente al uso de la mano si no le tratan con rapidez.

Añadió el Griffindor en tono serio y profesional, aséptico incluso, aparentemente despreocupado pese a que la desazón ante la herida cosquilleaba en su cerebro, haciendo relucir sus ojos de ira al murmurar:.

-Parece que hay algunos que no escarmientan Draco.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y recogió sus libros, imitado por Harry y dejaron la clase. Un par de pasillos más allá, a solas, el moreno murmuró:

-Me siento orgulloso de ti Draco.

Se rió a carcajadas, ante lo absurdo de la situación y el rubio le miró con ojos asombrados.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, Draco. Que te felicitaría por una de tus diabluras. Pero reconozco que ha estado bien. Aunque lo de la pérdida de la mano... eso ¿Era un farol, verdad?

Con una ceja enarcada en su más típico gesto de ironía, y su mejor sonrisa cínica replicó con suavidad, volviendo a resucitar al viejo Malfoy por un instante.

-¿Estas seguro Harry?

El Griffindor frunció el ceño y sus labios se apretaron, en un gesto de enfado, pero el rubio ensanchó la sonrisa y dulcifico el gesto, haciendo que sus ojos rieran.

-Por supuesto, pero ¿a que he conseguido asustarte?

-Por un momento, he estado tentado de darte un buen puñetazo Draco.

Reconoció el moreno, recobrando el buen humor y prosiguiendo el camino, mientras le daba un empujón cariñoso.

-Y ya puedes ir enseñándome ese hechizo Draco. Reconozco que es un poco bruto pero…

El rubio sonrió ampliamente y le interrumpió.

-¡Es genial, una autentica joya familiar!. Y no te preocupes, León, todo lo que hace es muy aparatoso y doloroso, pero nada permanente. Eso sí, lento de curar y lo digo por experiencia.

Riendo, y tras cruzarse por el corredor con el centauro Firenze, que les saludó educadamente con un graciosa inclinación de cabeza, cortésmente devuelta, los dos muchachos llegaron por fin a su última clase de la tarde, Transformaciones, y tomaron asiento cerca de la mesa de Minerva, que les contempló con ojos severos. Tan solo Ron y Hermione se atrevieron a ocupar los asientos contiguos a los suyos, mientras el pelirrojo contemplaba con ojos temerosos a Draco. Mientras el resto de alumnos se acomodaban el joven les chistó y Draco se volvió hacia la pareja, con rostro serio, mientras el moreno permanecía mas o menos impasible, también observando. Con ojos asustados Ron murmuró:

-Esto…quería que supieras que…bueno, que no tengo malas intenciones, Malfoy, por si me ocurre…algo, ya sabes.

-Mas te vale mantener las manos apartadas Weasley

Respondió con tono frío y gesto duro. Ron se estremeció y miro dubitativo a Harry, que asintió muy serio. Hermione estaba enfadada, el chico de antes, un Ravenclaw bastante racional habitualmente, se había estado jactando de que iba a conseguir a Draco, como si fuera un objeto.

-Si, más te vale Ronald Weasley, porque lo que quede de ti se las verá conmigo si vuelves a molestarle.

Ron trago saliva, ante la cólera de la castaña. Su novia, usualmente dulce, tenía un terrible genio enfadada y no quería ser el objeto de sus iras. Mione preguntó en voz alta y curiosa, pero manteniendo sus manos en su mesa.

-¿Dónde comienzan los límites Draco? Este hechizo no funciona como la barrera que usáis en Pociones, esa es visible.

El rubio asintió y sonrió levemente, ante la curiosidad de la muchacha y su solidaridad inesperada.

-Bueno, aquí no hay espacio y además, interferiría con nuestro trabajo. Está más o menos a uno o dos dos palmos de mí y de Harry. Y solo se activa si alguien intenta traspasar ese espacio personal.

-Creo que puedo intentar algo Draco. Un momento.

El moreno frunció el ceño y murmuró algo muy suavemente, con un ligero pase de su varita y el aire a su alrededor osciló, creando una especie de pompa de jabón en torno a ellos. Al moverse, la burbuja también se estiró con suavidad, atrayendo miradas recelosas de sus compañeros.

Minerva se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó a ellos con el rostro contraído por la furia.

-Retire ese hechizo, Malfoy. Ya es suficiente con un herido por hoy.

-No.

Harry se limitó a poner la mano sobre el hombro de Draco y a sonreír levemente, pero sus ojos desmentían a sus labios.

-Retírelo inmediatamente! Esta interfiriendo con el desarrollo de las clases.

-He dicho que no, Directora. Estoy en mi derecho de protegerme.

Furiosa, la bruja sacó su varita y para su sorpresa, se encontró frente a la punta de la varita de Harry. Este se puso en pie lentamente y mirando a los ojos de la mujer frente a frente recalcó con voz dura:

-Ha dicho que no, Directora.

Tras una pausa añadió con una sonrisa en la cara:

-Y ahora es Ud quien interfiere con las clases.

Lívida, Minerva farfullo atropelladamente, sujetando su varita con los nudillos blancos, mientras toda la clase les contemplaba, mudos de asombro.

-¿Se atreve a amenazarme Potter? ¡Baje esa varita y retire el hechizo o salga de mi clase!

-Como guste, Directora.

Fríamente educado, Harry inclinó levemente la cabeza, y musitó en tono mucho más suave:

-Vamos Draco.

Los dos jóvenes se alzaron, rodeados de su ominosa barrera y abandonaron la clase rodeados de murmullos y seguidos de miradas curiosas.

Minerva McGonagall llevaba muy mal el haber perdido el control sobre Harry y trataba desesperadamente de ejercer una autoridad sobre él de la que carecía. Culpaba a Draco y a los Malfoy de haber corrompido a Harry y creía firmemente que era su deber forzar al muchacho a tomar un nuevo Guardián, uno correcto, ya que quería que Harry fuera de nuevo el niño sumiso y obediente, el perfecto Griffindor, a su servicio.

No era la única, ya que el Ministro también había intentado seducirle con promesas vanas para el joven, pero el joven Griffindor estaba muy harto de ser manipulado por todos a lo largo de su vida y no estaba dispuesto a dejarles interferir en ella de nuevo.

Su enojo por la actitud de la Directora hizo saltar por los aires los cristales del pasillo por el que pasaban, rociando de afilados fragmentos el suelo de piedra. Cuando alcanzaron sus cuarteles, la noticia de su enfrentamiento ya había llegado a oídos de los dos veelas, que les aguardaban en el salón. Harry se negó rotundamente a hablar del asunto, demasiado alterado, y se marcho a la cama sin cenar. Cuando Draco acudió a rogarle que se uniera a ellos, un rato mas tarde, le encontró dormido, aun vestido, y con un frasco de poción para dormir entre las manos.

Arropándole con un suspiro, el joven cambio su ropa por un pijama con su varita, y le acaricio el cabello con delicadeza. Harry exhaló suavemente, y se removió en sueños, y el rubio susurro:

-Dulces sueños Harry.

A la mañana siguiente, el joven sanador, aun resentido, escucho el consejo de los Reeds, de boca de Honore.

-No uséis ese hechizo permanentemente Harry. Es un tanto excesivo, y atrae demasiado la atención. Responde a los que os molesten realmente, pero sé un poco más comedido. Un enfrentamiento abierto no os conviene a ninguno de los dos. Y si la situación no mejora, discutiremos otras opciones.

Con el ceño fruncido, el joven exclamó, aun dolido:

-¡No se dan cuenta! Cada vez que lastimo a alguien me duele! Me siento... mal. Y ver a Draco hacerlo es solo ligeramente mejor.

Se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, ante la mirada de asombro y sorpresa del rubio.

-Lo siento, no quise decir nada para no agobiarte más, Draco.

La dama se inclinó hacia él y preguntó:

-¿Desde cuando ocurre eso?

El moreno medito unos instantes y mirando con sonrojo a la hermosa dama murmuró.

-Ocurre desde que nos enfadamos.

-¿Y no me lo habías dicho?

Los ojos del rubio chispearon de enojo y su ceño se frunció.

-Ya he dicho que lo siento Draco.

-Es importante, Harry. Indica que tu poder esta tenso, demasiado tenso. Necesitas relajarte. Practicar más te ayudará.

-No estoy tan seguro...

Con ojos curiosos pero firmes, el elegante veela musitó con serenidad, descubriendo su brazo izquierdo:

-Draco, hazme un corte con tu varita, no te preocupes.

Heder asintió, aunque su expresión se hizo tensa. Con cuidado, Draco musitó la maldición y su varita trazó un corte superficial en la piel del hombre. Harry respiró ligeramente, y palideció un tanto. La veela le preguntó:

-¿Qué notas?

-Deseos de ayudar, e incomodidad.

Sin previo aviso, Honore se giró hacia Draco y abrazándole le besó en la mejilla, sobresaltando al joven, que dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa. Harry se encontró apuntando al hombre, sin saber como había llegado su varita a su mano.

-No hagas eso.

-Mascullo entre dientes, olvidando cualquier otra cosa, reprimiendo los deseos de hechizarle, pese a la incomodidad que el pensamiento le generaba.

-Creo que tu problema es un ligero conflicto de intereses, Harry.

Murmuró con dulzura Heder, bajándole el brazo armado con suavidad. Todos se relajaron, y la joven cerró el leve corte con un gesto. Se sentó de nuevo y acarició la mejilla de su esposo con afecto, mientras comenzaba a hablar pausadamente.

-¿Tienes miedo de fallarle a Draco como Guardián? En vuestra discusión, ¿ocurrió algo...relevante?

-Nos hicimos daño el uno al otro. Yo le insulté con crueldad y él...me abofeteo. Merecidamente.

Admitió el moreno, bajando levemente los ojos. El rubio Slytherin permaneció en silencio, pero su mano se deslizó cerca de la del Griffindor, apenas a unos milímetros. Harry deslizó sus dedos sobre los de Draco y este se relajó, incómodo tan solo por el doloroso recuerdo.

-Bueno, supongo que aprendisteis de la experiencia, no?

Los dos asintieron y se miraron el uno al otro, con una ligera sonrisa de complicidad. Heder sonrió con ligereza y murmuró:

-Discutiréis, no me cabe duda, muchas más veces, pero dejar siempre al lado los sentimientos negativos y por supuesto las agresiones. No olvidéis que os une un vínculo especial, y que no debéis tensarlo.

Su esposo añadió con su hermosa voz de tenor, en tono amable y sonriendo a su vez:

-Harry, eres un magnífico Guardián y cuidas de Draco muy bien. Draco, solo tienes que hablar un poco mas con Harry, el se ha esforzado por abrirse más de lo que haces tú, os vendrá bien a ambos trabajar la comunicación.

-A clase, o llegareis tarde, vamos!

Añadió la joven dama, levantándose de la mesa. Los jóvenes se apresuraron a recoger sus libros, y corrieron por los pasillos hasta su primera clase, pociones con Slughorn. El obeso y orondo profesor repartió el trabajo con miradas de soslayo hacia los dos jóvenes, pero la clase transcurrió con normalidad. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron comentarios con ellos, en los escasos momentos en que la atención a sus pociones se lo permitía, y después les acompañaron a la clase doble de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. El profesor, un exauror llamado Davlish, les hizo practicar contra varios compañeros diversos hechizos, y Ron se emparejó con Malfoy y Hermione con Harry.

El Slytherin estaba sumamente inquieto, molesto, y su nerviosismo acabó siendo demasiado evidente. Harry le hizo parar, interponiéndose y le llevó hasta un banco, solícito, hasta que el joven se tranquilizó un poco. Reanudaron la práctica, cambiando de parejas, y si bien el joven rubio no estaba totalmente conforme, al menos pudo controlar sus nervios y trabajar el resto del periodo.

Se encaminaron al Gran Comedor, y encontraron a una multitud esperando a las puertas del mismo. Ron se empinó, oteando sobre la multitud y les comentó extrañado:

-Están cerradas las puertas, ¿Que raro, no?

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y la multitud comenzó a entrar, los murmullos acallándose poco a poco. Al entrar, Harry observó que frente a la mesa de los profesores se destacaba una negra figura encapuchada, alta y delgada, cuya presencia atemorizante le recordó al moreno la de un dementor. Los alumnos se habían sentado, aunque no había comida alguna en las mesas y los jefes de cada casa se deslizaban entre los chicos, murmurando algo a los prefectos.

Sentándose juntos, en un extremo de la mesa de Griffindor, los cuatro amigos observaron como Minerva se acercaba al atril y los escasos sonidos que aun resonaban en el comedor se extinguieron. Los ojos de la bruja recorrieron con dureza al alumnado y con un seco gesto, comenzó su discurso.

-Se va a proceder a la vista de un caso disciplinario, para lo cual contamos con la colaboración del Ministerio.

Se inclinó hacia el encapuchado brevemente y prosiguió.

-Todos conocen los sucesos de ayer, en los cuales resultó herido un compañero.

Harry se heló en su silla, repentinamente rígido y sus ojos se enfrentaron a los de Minerva, que miró al resto de alumnos.

-Igualmente, la profesora Vector y yo misma fuimos amenazadas por un alumno. No podemos castigar al Sr. Malfoy, por su condición de veela, aunque el daño infligido haya sido desproporcionado. Pero si podemos proceder contra el Sr. Potter, ya que su amenaza era totalmente gratuita.

Draco sujetó la mano de Harry por debajo de la mesa, y este le estrujó los dedos, conteniendo su rabia. Hermione estaba lívida, era injusto castigar a su amigo por defender a su protegido. Y Ron, bueno, simplemente estaba boquiabierto. Firence salió discretamente por la puerta que daba paso a la sala de profesores, meneando la cabeza con pesadumbre. Los murmullos recorrieron el comedor, pero se acallaron rápidamente, cuando la figura enlutada tomó la palabra.

-El castigo previsto es la flagelación pública. 10 azotes.

Minerva volvió a mirar a los alumnos que en muchos casos habían palidecido.

-Tradicionalmente, sería el jefe de prefectos el encargado de aplicar semejante correctivo, pero dado que el Sr. Potter es un sanador, entenderemos que no desee hacerlo.

El muchacho aludido denegó con la cabeza y permaneció en su sitio, pálido y sudoroso.

-Entonces, el ejecutor del Ministerio pude proceder, si nadie desea hacerlo.

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió por la sala, solo interrumpido por la llegada apresurada de los Reeds, que permanecieron en pie junto a la puerta.

Harry se levantó, desprendiéndose de la mano de Draco que le aferraba, mirándole en un intenso silencio. Caminó hacia el estrado, donde un poste apareció, lúgubremente adornado por unas correas de cuero. El moreno se situó a su lado, impávido y aparentemente sereno, y se despojó de la túnica, la corbata y la camisa, mostrando su torso desnudo sin vergüenza alguna. El verdugo hizo ademán de atarle, pero el Griffindor le dedico una mirada de helado desdén y aferró voluntariamente las sujeciones, arrancando un jadeo en muchos pechos. El ejecutor hizo aparecer una larga tralla y la hizo restallar en el suelo una vez. Draco no lo soportó más y pálido como un fantasma, saltó sobre sus pies, escapando de los brazos de Hermione que le estaba reteniendo desde hacia rato y exclamó:

-Yo lo haré!

Caminó a paso vivo hacia la mesa principal, y volvió a repetir, mirando a Harry intensamente:

-Yo lo haré...

Minerva entrecerró los ojos y observó a ambos jóvenes por un instante. Su voz fue seca y cortante cuando contempló penetrantemente al rubio, que sostuvo su mirada sin vacilar.

-Si sus golpes no son reales, el ejecutor procederá con el castigo Sr. Malfoy.

El joven asintió, y se despojó con cuidado de su túnica, dejándola junto a la de Harry. Al pasar a su lado murmuró con voz apesadumbrada:

-Lo siento.

El moreno asintió y sonrió levemente por un instante, solo para él y volvió a su gesto sereno e indiferente. Los profesores se sentaron detrás de la mesa y el enlutado se apartó de los muchachos, dejando el instrumento de castigo en manos del rubio, y permaneció de pie, por si su intervención era necesaria.

Draco tembló ligeramente y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos al aferrar el mango de la larga fusta de cochero. Miró por última vez a Harry, que asintió casi imperceptiblemente y esbozó una levísima sonrisa de nuevo, antes de levantar el brazo y descargar el primer golpe. El chasquido resonó en el silencio, arrancando sordos sollozos a Hermione, que se mordió los puños para no gritar, abrazada por Ron, que estaba pálido como la cera.

En rápida sucesión, el joven descargó 4 golpes más, sin que ni un sonido escapase de los labios del moreno, aunque se estremeció y la piel de su espalda se abrió a cada golpe, sangrando, y entonces Draco se detuvo, jadeante. Los murmullos y gemidos de horror recorrían el comedor, pero nadie dijo nada. Por un momento el joven miró al suelo y entonces su mano se abrió, dejando caer la tralla al suelo, y murmuró, con una tenue sonrisa:

-Se acabó.

Se acercó a Harry y repitió en un susurro dulce y casi inaudible, disfrazando de sonrisa un gesto de dolor.

-Se acabó Harry.

Al forzarle a abrir los puños, su ropa se tensó sobre su piel y las manchas que se adivinaban bajo ella, se marcaron claramente, revelando que su espalda estaba surcada por las mismas heridas que la del moreno. Los profesores reprimieron un gesto de sorpresa y el verdugo le rasgó la camisa, indignado.

Las heridas eran reales, y Harry apartó furioso al hombre, ignorando su propio dolor. Minerva estaba lívida, pero Draco murmuró audiblemente para todos:

-Diez latigazos, ni uno mas ni uno menos...

Los veelas les rodearon, y fulminando a la Directora con la mirada, les acompañaron de nuevo a sus habitaciones. Draco comenzó a temblar como una hoja apenas abandonaron el Comedor, y solo cuando Harry le abrazó, rodeándole los lastimados hombros y murmuró en su oído con dulzura: Gracias Draco.- pudo volverle a mirarle a los ojos. Las lágrimas de dolor surcaron su rostro y Harry le apretó aun con más fuerza, admirando y valorando lo que el muchacho acababa de hacer por él. Era fácil duplicar los latigazos en su espalda, y Draco había realizado el hechizo sin pensarlo, sabiendo que eso le ayudaría a soportar la idea de causarle dolor a Harry. Pero era el último recurso de una veela, infligir daño, para evitar otro mayor, y Draco había tomado esa opción, compartiendo el injusto castigo.

Ya en sus habitaciones, y bajo la supervisión de los dos adultos, Harry curó las heridas de Draco, con la dulzura de una madre, usando su poder aunque podría haber usado algún hechizo curativo. Quería acariciar al joven con su magia en una manera diferente, expresarle que estimaba y respetaba su gesto. El dolor del rubio era también moral, ya que lastimarle de esa manera había sido un autentico suplicio para sus sentimientos, además de para su cuerpo, que sintió doblemente el dolor.

Las manos unidas, el moreno dejó que su magia envolviese a Draco, demostrándole además su sincero afecto y agradecimiento. Rodeado de calor y devoción, el Slytherin sonrió débilmente y apretó suavemente sus dedos entre los suyos. Harry aun tenía sus propias heridas abiertas, pero se había negado tercamente a tratarlas antes de ocuparse de las de su amigo. Pero en el proceso, su piel comenzó a cerrar lentamente, y si bien no cicatrizó totalmente, al menos cesaron de sangrar e iniciaron el proceso de curación.

Heder sonrió al ver esto, segura de que era la magia de Draco, que ya había reconocido a su pareja, mucho antes de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de lo que realmente eran.

Tanto el como su esposo restaron importancia al suceso, atribuyéndolo al vínculo del Guardián, que convertía a Harry en un miembro de la familia para Draco, y los jóvenes, al menos Harry, no le dieron mas vueltas al tema. El rubio sin embargo, sintió que algo se le escapaba, pero agotado emocional y físicamente, dejó el tema para más adelante, después de terminar de sanarle con un hechizo.

Ron y Hermione se les unieron, y aunque ambos estaban muy cansados, en pijama y bata, se sentaron un rato con ellos en el salón, mientras los elfos les servían un merecido te. Harry eligió una infusión calmante y relajante para todos, y los seis se sentaron en silencio frente a la chimenea que apenas tenia unos rescoldos en ella.

La castaña despotrico vehementemente contra la Directora, signo de que su enfado era tremendo, apoyada por Ron, y pronto se hizo evidente que ninguno de los dos tenía el ánimo necesario para charlar sobre ello. Draco comenzó a inquietarse, pasados los efectos balsámicos de la sanación, y en ausencia de dolor físico que le hiciera sentirse menos culpable, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Antes de empezar a llorar, el orgulloso joven se disculpó brevemente y subió raudo a su habitación, donde dio rienda suelta a sus emociones. Sentía un terrible pesar por lo que había hecho, y el remordimiento le hundía más y más en un pozo de amargura. Harry tocó a la puerta y sin esperar, entró en su cuarto. Draco estaba desolado, y se dividió entre dos impulsos opuestos: rogarle su perdón o huir de él. Se acurrucó, ocultando la cara entre las almohadas, y las manos de Harry acariciaron su pelo platino con mimo, y poco a poco la caricia se extendió a su espalda.

El simple contacto de sus manos a través de la seda del pijama era gratificante, y el rubio acalló sus sollozos lentamente. Harry entonces hizo algo inesperado, y el joven veela se removió inquieto. Las manos del moreno se habían deslizado bajo la tela, y reposaban sobre su cintura, rozando su piel desnuda.

-Shh…solo quiero darte mejor el masaje Draco, relájate.

Conteniéndose, el Slytherin le permitió proseguir y las manos se deslizaron por su espalda, con mucha delicadeza, encontrando cada nudo de tensión, y disolviéndola. Suspiró dócilmente y el moreno sonrió, continuando con su labor, hasta que el joven se quedó dormido bajo sus manos. Se detuvo, e iba a marcharse, pero Draco protestó en sueños, quejándose ante la pérdida de tan placentera sensación y Harry dejó que una de sus manos vagara de nuevo por su piel, acallándole. Se tumbó a su lado, contemplando al hermoso joven que dormía boca abajo, y su cuerpo volvió a traicionarle.

_No, no puedo hacerle esto! El confía en mí y yo…_

La sensación de estar abusando de su confianza bastó para hacer que su díscola erección remitiera, y lentamente, el joven dejó al durmiente, arropándole con cuidado. En su cuarto, se metió en la cama inmediatamente y evocó su único encuentro con un varón, acariciándose. Logró lo que deseaba con cierta rapidez, pero no sin que flashes de Draco se intercalarán en sus fantasías, perturbándole. Sin embargo, derrotado por el cansancio y el alivio del sexo tan largamente deseado, acabó durmiéndose profundamente.

Draco despertó por la mañana, era miércoles y a primera hora tenían Transformaciones, así que, obviando la confusión que sentía, se duchó para bajar a desayunar. Encontró a Harry en la cocina, mientras los Reeds tomaban una taza de té, los chicos desayunaron intercambiando sonrisas al verse. Honore, muy serio murmuró:

-He avisado al Consejo de las Veelas Harry. No permitirán que se os trate así de ningún modo, es injusto y se han basado en una norma ya en desuso para humillarte públicamente.

Sonrió un poco, y su gesto se dulcificó al añadir, mirando al rubio:

-Aunque debo decir que les va salir el tiro por la culata. Slytherin ha cerrado filas en torno a Draco, están dispuestos a respaldarle en todo, incluido Harry. Y Griffindor, bueno, han decidido que si su máximo exponente te defiende de esa manera, debes de valer la pena y te han nombrado Griffindor honorario.

Las manos de Heder acariciaron su uniforme, y le engancharon una pequeña insignia con un león rampante, y la dama musitó, sonriente:

-Hace falta valor para hacer lo que tú hiciste Draco, y Griffindor te honra por eso.

Honore completó las novedades, con ojos chispeantes:

-Anoche una representación de las cuatro casas se reunió en nuestro salón, y acordaron que los alumnos van a controlar a los que aun manifiestan un interés inapropiado en Draco, bajo el concepto erróneo de que las veelas son meros objetos de placer. Casi todos los prefectos estaban aquí, y algunos alumnos mas. Slytherin también te considera un miembro de honor Harry, pero ya sabes como son, no lo dirán públicamente si no es necesario.

Aliviado de saber que al menos parte de los alumnos estaban de su parte, el moreno afrontó la perspectiva de una nueva clase de Transformaciones con otros ánimos. Solo al entrar en la clase, se dio cuenta del cambio. Las clases de 7º curso estaban mezcladas, dependiendo de los horarios de los jóvenes, era difícil acomodarles a todos de otra manera. Aunque el grupo era mayoritariamente Griffindor –Slytherin, no faltaban Ravenclaws e incluso Huplepuff. En torno a los asientos que él y Draco eligieron en el frente de la clase, se formó un muro, con Ron Hermione y Luna en la primera defensa, cercados por Griffindor y Slytherin en torno a ellos.

Minerva vio la nueva disposición de los alumnos, y aunque no podía objetar nada, tampoco pareció complacida. Las lechuzas del desayuno habían traído cartas de numerosas veelas, ofendidas por el trato dispensado a los jóvenes. El Quibbler había lanzado una edición especial con el relato de lo sucedido, remitido por Luna, y mucha gente se había sentido molesta.

La clase discurrió con normalidad, porque una triple fila rodeaba a los jóvenes, envolviéndoles de seguridad sin que ni Harry ni Draco tuviesen que molestarse. Las clases del día fueron semejantes, y los muchachos estaban radiantes, mucho más relajados, aunque por los pasillos, surgieron un par de incidentes, pero nunca involucrando a los jóvenes, sino a otros compañeros. Se arriesgaron a comer en el Gran Comedor y eligieron la mesa de Slytherin para ello, aunque Luna y Hermione se unieron a ellos.

Ron permaneció en Griffindor, mientras Ginny observaba furiosa a los dos, conteniéndose de sus velados insultos solo por la presencia de su hermano a su lado. La pelirroja de ojos miel estaba profundamente celosa de la atención que Harry dedicaba a Draco y había volcado en este su resentimiento por la perdida de su afecto.

Antaño dulce y cariñosa, la muchacha se había revelado como una pareja posesiva y exigente, ya que sus sentimientos por el moreno no eran de amor. Ginny codiciaba al moreno, como otras mujeres anhelan joyas o ropas de lujo, para exhibirle. Harry era un trofeo, uno muy valioso, y la muchacha estaba resuelta a todo con tal de conseguirle.


	10. Chapter 10

QUE EMPIECE EL BAILE!

Pasaron los días y la situación se regularizó poco a poco. Ese sábado se publicaba la primera invitación para conocer a los jóvenes, y multitud de cartas comenzaron a llegar a la Torre de la Valkiria. Los Reeds se entretuvieron en clasificar el correo, con la ayuda de alumnos de 5º curso, que oficialmente no podía asistir a la cena, pero que quedaban invitados a pasar tiempo trabajando con ellos en el salón de la torre, mientras los jóvenes hacían sus deberes.

La normalidad de sus actitudes, verles trabajando en sus proyectos o redactando algún ensayo, como cualquier chico más, contribuyo a relajar la actitud de muchos hacia ellos. Dejaron de percibir sus privilegios, y notaron que ambos tenían más clases que ningún otro alumno y que aun así, recibían tareas adicionales por parte de los veelas.

Ambos entrenaban, incluso en público, y Harry se relajaba al final de la tarde practicando duelo con Draco, en su terraza o si tenían ganas, volaban un rato.

La fiesta estaba prevista para la tarde del sábado, y una pequeña multitud se agolpó a las puertas de la torre, aguardando impaciente su turno para entrar. Honore realizaba un hechizo de comprobación, verificando que cada uno era quien afirmaba ser y pronto, los invitados habían sido admitidos. Los anfitriones les fueron recibiendo, estrechándoles las manos uno a uno. Eran alumnos de 7º curso, chicos y chicas, y se dispersaron por la sala. Habían organizado una cena y pronto se sentaron a la mesa, charlando.

La comida, excelente, y un ligero vino blanco para los postres, alegraron y distendieron los ánimos, aunque ningún alumno recibió más de una copa. Harry no probó su copa, tan solo se mojó los labios, y tampoco Draco, demasiado nervioso por la proximidad de tanta gente. Pero todo estaba controlado, y el joven Slytherin sonrió suavemente desde su extremo de la mesa al moreno.

Tras los postres, la música comenzó, y algunos chicos y chicas comenzaron a bailar. Era música discotequera, no muy agresiva, pero para bailar sueltos. Aunque era algo que le hacia sentirse violento, Harry se levantó y comenzó a bailar cerca de los Reeds, que ignorando la música, parecían danzar a su propio ritmo, suavemente enlazados.

Hermione se le aproximó, acompañada de Ron, que se esforzaba en no morir de vergüenza en el intento. La castaña le guiñó un ojo, y se alejó con su pareja de baile, antes de provocar una catástrofe. Un par de chicas se aproximaron a Harry, y comenzaron a bailar cerca de él, haciéndole enrojecer con sus sonrisas. Una de ellas, una Ravenclaw muy bonita, llamada Bonny, parpadeo insinuantemente, haciéndole sentirse repentinamente acalorado.

Harry no era totalmente inmune a los encantos femeninos y se dejó seducir por la intensa mirada de ojos negros de la muchacha. De largo pelo caoba oscuro, sujeto por una diadema negra, la chica era de buena figura y estatura media, con unas facciones agradables y simpática. Bonny le ofreció un refresco que el moreno aceptó, y tras un poco de charla intrascendente, volvieron a bailar, esta vez más próximos el uno al otro.

Draco había permanecido un poco apartado, tímido, pero ver a su compañero bailando y compartiendo su tiempo con otras personas le hizo sentirse repentinamente tenso. Draco era buen bailarín, era algo que había aprendido desde niño de la mano de su madre, y no estaba incomodo por eso. Se aproximó a la primera muchacha que cruzó la mirada con él y comenzó a bailar, para regocijo de la jovencita. Moviéndose por el salón, acabó cerca del moreno, y los ojos verdes se fijaron en las evoluciones del joven veela.

A su lado, una bailarina de ballet hubiera parecido patosa, y solo Heder podía competir con su gracilidad y fluidez, seguida de su esposo. Harry se sintió confuso, la admiración que sentía hacia Draco era cada vez mayor, pero el Griffindor no se permitió pensar en Draco como nada más, ahogando los gritos de su corazón con la coraza del deber y la responsabilidad.

La música bajó de volumen , hasta ser poco mas que un sonido de fondo y Heder se abrió paso hacia el centro del salón, su largo cabello recogido en múltiples trenzas, adornadas de cintas de todos los colores. Con una ligera reverencia y sonriendo, su voz se alzó por encima de las voces de los demás.

Damas y caballeros, el objeto de esta reunión es que tanto Harry como Draco conozcan a nuevas personas, por lo que hemos pensado que un baile más formal sería apropiado. Divídanse en cuatro filas por favor.

Su esposo ayudó a distribuir a los jóvenes, que nerviosos, cuchicheaban entre sí, mientras les repartían, mezclados entre sí.

Las veelas suelen danzar de esta manera, ya que permite contactar con muchas personas a la vez, y no ofende a nadie, ya que lo único que se toca de la pareja de baile son las manos.

Harry ocupo un extremo de la primera fila, y Draco el opuesto de la más lejana, y el matrimonio se situó ocupando los puestos frente a ambos muchachos.

Es fácil, seguid el ritmo de la música e imitad nuestros pasos. Os avisaremos hasta que aprendáis.

La música comenzó y Heder tendió las manos hacia Draco, que las aceptó mientras todos le imitaban. La dama se desplazó a la derecha un par de pasos, hizo una leve reverencia y giró, las manos enlazadas, intercambiando posiciones con Draco. Se repitió el proceso hacia la izquierda y esta vez fue Draco el que se inclinó, retomando la posición de partida.

Ahora todos tomarían las manos de las personas más próximas y rodarían un lugar hacia la derecha, y vuelta a empezar hasta que se complete la ronda. Este es el paso básico, se pueden añadir cuantas vueltas se quieran, creo que con cuatro giros es suficiente para intercambiar unas palabras.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Honore exclamó

Que empiece el baile!

Los chicos y chicas empezaron a evolucionar, algunos torpes e inseguros al principio, pero rápidamente, los movimientos adquirieron una fluidez adecuada y las sonrisas distendieron los rostros. Todos se sentían un poco raros, pero se intercambiaron risas y guiños con rapidez. Harry estaba nervioso, Bonny era su siguiente pareja y la había visto bailar con gracia con otra joven, una Huplepuff.

Giraron tomados de las manos, y la sonrisa de la chica hizo cosquillear cierta parte de la anatomía del Griffindor, que bendijo la túnica que llevaba, sonrojado. Ya había bailado con toda la fila, y Heder era de nuevo su pareja, cuando la veela anunció que en el siguiente cambio formarían dos grandes círculos en vez de filas, y que cada cual cambiara de lugar con su compañero de la derecha al terminar. Harry bailó con el resto de sus compañeros, girando, y sonriente, relativamente relajado. Por último, los dos círculos se unieron y cada uno se enfrentó al otro.

Draco estaba situado ahora frente a él y bailaron juntos, y una sonrisa radiante brilló en los labios del joven rubio, haciendo chispear sus ojos. Se separaron y Harry le vio evolucionar con distintas parejas, e incluso intercambiar alguna palabra con ellas, pero no volvió a apreciar esa sonrisa hasta que volvieron a emparejarse de nuevo, en el último giro final.

Los adultos dieron por terminado el baile y se sentaron discretamente en un rincón y los jóvenes disfrutaron de un breve rato de libertad vigilada. Varias muchachas se acercaron a ambos jóvenes, y para su sorpresa, un par de apuestos galanes también. Mas risas y charla intrascendente llenó los momentos que les restaban y pronto los Reeds recordaron suavemente que todos debían regresar a sus dormitorios antes del toque de queda. Junto a la puerta, fueron despidiendo a sus invitados, estrechando manos, pero Harry cedió a un súbito impulso. Cuando Bonny murmuró su despedida, el moreno se inclinó hacia ella y murmuró en su oído:

Me gustaría verte otra vez…a solas

La chica parpadeó, pero asintió imperceptiblemente y susurró:

Frente a la puerta de mi Sala común, dentro de una hora.

Harry apretó su mano, sonrojándose levemente, sin ver la súbita tensión que había aflorado en el rostro de Draco y continuó despidiendo a sus invitados. Todos, incluso Ron y Hermione se habían marchado hacia un rato, y el moreno remoloneaba por el salón, mientras el joven veela le observaba en silencio.

Deberíamos acostarnos ya Harry…

Musitó con calma el rubio, una tenue sonrisa flotando por los labios sonrosados. El Griffindor estuvo tentado de seguirle, pero denegó con la cabeza. Con timidez, y recordando los consejos de la sanadora, se removió inquieto, pero acabó por hablar.

He quedado con alguien Draco.

La sonrisa se desvaneció, y una expresión reservada la sustituyó. Los ojos plateados vibraron con ardor bajo las densas pestañas al clavar la vista en las profundas esmeraldas del moreno.

¿Alguien…especial?

No, no de esa manera, solo alguien que me atrae.

Admitió el joven sonrojándose, levemente incómodo. Muy serio, el Slytherin musitó a media voz:

Ten cuidado Harry, no quiero que te lastimen.

Viendo una oportunidad para contarle a Draco cuales eran sus gustos sexuales, el moreno, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello añadió mortificado:

Es solo que…es la primera chica que me hace sentir…cosas desde que descubrí que me gustaban los hombres. Tal vez bastante más que las mujeres…

Draco le contempló intensamente y en silencio, sus cejas fruncidas en un prieto gesto de reflexión. Sus labios se entreabrieron varias veces, sin sonidos y finalmente, el rubio murmuró incrédulo:

¿Entonces…buscas una pareja estable, aunque te gusten ambos sexos o piensas tener amantes?

No lo sé Draco, realmente no lo sé. – sacudió la cabeza, y miró al suelo por un instante, antes de acercarse y cogerle de la mano, devolviéndole la mirada- Pero quería que supieras como soy realmente. Tu padre lo sabe, tuvo que…preguntarme sobre mi vida privada cuando mi poder se reveló. Y ya era hora de decírtelo, aunque no se lo he dicho a nadie mas Draco, y de momento…

Quieres que siga así?

Añadió el rubio con una tenue sonrisa flotando en sus labios de nuevo y apretándole suavemente la mano. Asintiendo, el moreno se sonrojó de nuevo y Draco le abrazó levemente. Su voz se hizo gruñona y se giró para verle, separándose mientras retenía su mano en la suya.

Nada de llegar tarde, una hora máximo! Harry, te lo advierto!, estaré esperándote.

Le soltó y retrocedió un paso, añadiendo con gentileza:

Y no te…precipites, por favor.

Con ojos serios, el moreno musitó:

Lo prometo.

Se giró hacia la puerta, y la atravesó, mientras Draco le contemplaba. El joven subió a su cuarto, y se metió en la bañera, molesto e inquieto, dando vueltas a las nuevas noticias, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar inesperadamente. Ignoró su creciente erección, perplejo y confuso por los sentimientos que despertaban en él al saber que Harry estaba con otra persona. Celos, dolor y angustia le atenazaron y Draco cedió al efímero desahogo que sus manos podían otorgarle, y comenzó a masturbarse en el agua caliente y espumosa, algo que no hacia desde que comenzó a desarrollar sus poderes.

El alivio físico relajó un tanto sus nervios y fue consciente de otra sensación, algo mucho mas sutil. En su mente, una presencia bordeaba su consciencia, tan confusa como él y con todo su ser, Draco trató de alcanzarla. Una férrea barrera, un muro rodeaba la otra mente, y el rubio se estrelló contra el, inútilmente. Cuando ya no supo que intentar, sollozó en ambos planos, el físico y el mental, y una grieta se abrió en las defensas, una que dejó pasar una ráfaga de curiosidad. Aquella mente estaba ocupada conscientemente en otras cosas, Draco pudo percibir que probablemente, era alguna clase de actividad de índole sexual, pero el lado inconsciente sentía una honda curiosidad por él. Una mano cálida le acarició mentalmente, y el joven exclamó desesperado:

¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué no puedo encontrarte?

Un murmullo le respondió con miles de ecos

¿No me ves a tu lado?

Exaltado Draco se alzó, buscando a su pareja, pero solo una difusa forma le rodeó, girando una y otra vez a su alrededor, casi como si bailara. El joven tendió las manos y pronto dos figuras comenzaron a danzar en la mente de Draco. Su pareja se dejó conducir, reforzando el entusiasmo del joven veela y este giró y giró, su frenesí convertido en una espiral de molinetes interminables. Quiso atraer más a la borrosa figura, pero esta se resistió y se alejó exclamando:

No, no puedo!

La conexión se perdió, y Draco lloró amargamente ante el rechazo, de nuevo en el mundo real. Se sumergió bajó en el agua, borrando sus lágrimas y dejó que el calor le calmase un rato, antes de ponerse el pijama y meterse deprimido en la cama, aguardando a Harry como había prometido. Aunque desconcertante, era lo más intenso que había sentido de su pareja, e incluso había hablado con ella, al menos con una parte de su mente.

Harry regresó pronto, antes de la hora, tras haber intercambiado algunos besos y caricias con Bonny. Aunque su cuerpo reaccionaba bien, su mente no estaba totalmente concentrada. La linda muchacha inició y lideró todo el tema, acariciándole por encima de la ropa con destreza, pero una pequeña parte de él seguía pensando en Draco. El moreno supo que aunque atractiva, la chica no era especial para él sentimentalmente, solo alguien agradable y amable con quien desfogarse. Se sintió mal, y se apartó de ella, conteniendo sus impulsos.

Lo siento Bonny, me gustas, pero…

La chica asintió y le acarició el rostro con suavidad, sonriendo traviesamente.

No importa Harry, yo tampoco estoy enamorada. Pero esto es divertido, no?

Retrocediendo otro paso, el joven sanador se sonrojó y musitó con franco pesar:

Solo nos haríamos daño si seguimos, Bonny. ¿Amigos?

Con un suspiro, la muchacha asintió y regresó a su dormitorio, y Harry se encaminó a su torre.

Draco estaba despierto como prometió, y al parecer con ganas de hablar, aunque parecía muy serio. No preguntó nada de su cita pero en cambio le contó sus propias experiencias. Harry se había descalzado y recostado en la cama del rubio, y le contempló, ahora tumbado boca abajo y apoyado sobre sus codos, los pies cruzados en el aire.

¡Pero eso es fantástico Draco!

Los luceros de esmeralda del Griffindor fulguraron y un suave gesto iluminó su rostro. Con un gemido muy cercano a las lágrimas, el rubio musitó apesadumbrado:

Me ha rechazado Harry… si no estoy muerto es por ti…

El moreno se irguió y le abrazó con suavidad, acariciándole el pelo durante un rato. Su boca se acercó al oído del joven veela y murmuró con vehemencia:

Nunca vuelvas a pensar eso, me oyes? ¡Nunca! ¿Quieres abandonarme Draco?

El rubio denegó furiosamente en silencio, el rostro oculto en el hombro del otro, y se aferró a él. Casi sin voz, susurró ahogadamente:

No te fallaré Harry, lo prometo.

El Griffindor le forzó a mirarle a los ojos, sujetando su cara entre sus manos, tan cerca que los dos respiraban el mismo aire, a escasos centímetros uno del otro. Cuando la plata y la esmeralda conectaron, Harry murmuró con firmeza:

Escúchame atentamente Draco.- tomo aire y añadió: No te ha rechazado, es que no puede.

Las esperanzas de Draco renacieron y algo de color volvió a sus mejillas, tremendamente pálidas cuando el moreno completó el razonamiento:

Pero eso no implica que no quiera, Draco, estoy seguro.

El moreno apoyó la frente sobre la del Slytherin, en un gesto cariñoso e inconsciente, suspirando y acariciándole ligeramente el pelo con una mano, mientras la otra aun acunaba su mejilla. Draco se sonrojó un poco, pero esbozó una sonrisa y devolvió la caricia tentativamente.

Podía oler el rastro que una chica había dejado en su piel, pero no había nada más comprometedor y cubrió con su propia esencia la piel del moreno, en un repentino gesto posesivo. Un dolorcillo punzante roía sus entrañas, incluso después del alivio que Harry le había proporcionado. Era difícil aceptar que su pareja estaba con otro y el único otro vínculo que le quedaba pareció reforzarse. Harry era suyo, y el era de Harry, para siempre, aunque fuera de otra manera, pero por alguna razón, ese pensamiento alivió su dolor.

Se recostó, arrastrando al moreno y manteniendo su contacto, frente con frente. Yacieron mirándose, cada uno acariciando el cabello del otro. Draco musitó con un susurro:

Quédate conmigo, por favor…

Harry vaciló, su cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando sutilmente a la proximidad del joven veela, y no deseaba ponerse a sí mismo en una situación potencialmente muy incomoda. Pero Draco parpadeó con ojos suplicantes y el moreno cedió con un pequeño suspiro. Se acomodó en su hombro y cerró los ojos, mientras el fuerte brazo de Harry le rodeaba protectoramente.

Aunque Draco dormía apaciblemente, el sueño se resistió al llamado de Harry, que contempló al rubio que descansaba entre sus brazos. Sus sentimientos eran cada vez más ambiguos, pero algo si estaba claro. Sentía algo por Draco, más allá de su compromiso formal. Su amistad estaba evolucionando hacia algo diferente, algo que nunca había experimentado antes. Sin referentes, Harry intentaba traducir sus sentimientos a algo aceptable, ya que los impulsos sexuales que despertaba en él el joven le parecían totalmente inapropiados. Acabó cayendo en un sueño inquieto, perturbado por extraños ensueños, pero sueño al fin y al cabo.


	11. Chapter 11

¿A QUE JUEGAS DRACO?

El joven veela despertó de madrugada, arropado por su compañero, y se acomodó para observarle atentamente. Sus pestañas, negras y densas, orlaban sus ojos cerrados, y aunque su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, parecía relajado. Su pecho se movía rítmicamente con suavidad bajo él, y Draco deslizó su índice por el perfil de su nariz. Su yema se detuvo entre sus cejas, y trazando lentos círculos, logró relajarlo.

Cuando habían dormido juntos, Draco había sentido una calma y una placidez enorme, como si nada malo pudiera pasarle mientras los brazos de Harry le rodeasen. Pero hoy era diferente, estaba…celoso de las atenciones que Harry había dedicado a otra persona, aunque al final hubiera regresado a él. Todo su ser clamaba por el moreno, de una manera extraña, y el joven se enroscó mas estrechamente con Harry, intentando volver a dormir.

Cuando despertaron a la mañana siguiente, los dos se encontraron en una postura sumamente perturbadora. Draco había acabado por trepar sobre el moreno, y ahora yacía totalmente acostado sobre su pecho, las piernas entrelazadas. Horrorizado, Harry descubrió al Slytherin sobre él, y además, su cuerpo - traidor - le regalaba de nuevo con una erección matutina que no parecía querer abandonarle, por mucho que pensara en cosas poco atrayentes. Su tensión llegó a ser insoportable y acabó despertando al bello durmiente, que suspiraba placenteramente, abrazándole aun más fuertemente, envuelto en los más agradables sueños.

Draco?

La voz del moreno sonó estrangulada y vacilante cuando las manos del rubio se acercaron peligrosamente a sus nalgas, y este gimió en respuesta, claramente de placer, moviéndose contra él. La erección de Draco rozó con la parte interna de su muslo y aunque un calor ardiente se extendió por su cuerpo, abrasándole, Harry insistió con mayor urgencia en la voz, atreviéndose a zarandear levemente al otro por un hombro.

¡Draco!

El rubio, aun dormido, respondió a su voz y movimiento, impulsándose hacia arriba sobre las puntas de los pies y sus labios conectaron con los de Harry. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió a ambos, y los ojos de plata se abrieron con infinita sorpresa. Incapaz de reaccionar, el moreno permaneció estático, tan solo los frenéticos latidos de su corazón martilleando en sus sienes.

Draco sintió un enorme desconcierto, había estado soñando con su pareja, y esta le había incitado finalmente a besarla. Y de repente, estaba besando a Harry. Y no solo eso, al parecer, otras partes de sus cuerpos también se habían sumado a la colisión. Tenía que separarse de él, pero sus labios estaban literalmente fundidos entre si, sellados por la energía que fluía de uno a otro, incontrolable.

El calor que Harry sentía se expandió y redobló, derritiéndoles a ambos con su ardor. Gimieron, incapaces de controlarse, y en un súbito estallido, las oleadas de placer les envolvieron, lanzándoles a ambos al clímax físico con tan solo el roce de sus cuerpos y sus labios.

Cuando la última gota de semen se derramó y el postrer gemido murió en sus labios, se rompió la conexión y Draco se derrumbó, extenuado, sobre Harry. Este jadeaba sin aliento, furioso consigo mismo por haber dejado que algo así ocurriera, culpándose de haber puesto a Draco en semejantes circunstancias. Le empujó con firmeza y se incorporó, mientras el joven veela, aun incapaz de controlarse, temblaba entre sus manos.

No volverá a suceder, Draco, lo prometo.

Su voz sonó seria y grave, enfadada incluso y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Se deslizó de la cama, huyendo del rostro del otro y volvió a añadir murmurando.

Lo siento mucho Draco.

Harry dejó la habitación, y el rubio se arrojó sobre la cama, muy pero que muy confuso. No debería sentir nada así por nadie que no fuera su pareja, mucho menos por un chico… El pensamiento le turbó profundamente, haciéndole rememorar lo sucedido una y otra vez, desde mil ángulos distintos. El había sido el que había montado sobre las caderas de su propio carabina, y tan cierto como que los unicornios tienen cuerno, le había besado, voluntariamente. Y las palabras de Harry dolían como cuchillos en su corazón.

El joven veela se metió en la ducha y tras el aseo, se contempló desnudo frente al espejo. La marca de su brazo estaba ya francamente casi plateada días atrás y la serpiente era a todas luces un Dragón con las alas extendidas. El otro dibujo, bien, Draco no sabía que pensar de este, porque si bien ya no era una calavera, no estaba seguro de que significaba. En los últimos días se había definido más, convirtiéndose en alguna clase de animal, y desplazándose de lugar. Ahora podía ver por primera vez que era una gran Pantera, porque había conservado su color negro, aunque con un brillo metálico muy diferente al de la marca original, y rugía ferozmente entre las patas delanteras del Dragón, mostrando las fauces adornadas de agudos colmillos al mundo, lista para saltar sobre cualquiera que osase acercarse.

Draco frunció el ceño, pensativo.

_"Si yo soy el Dragón, entonces, ¿Quién es la Pantera?"_

Los tatuajes, ahora nítidos y limpios, se movieron levemente, y el reluciente Dragón bajó sus alas, envolviendo ligeramente al felino, creando un espacio para ambos con su cuerpo, enroscando la cola delante de las zarpas de la pantera.

_"La Pantera protege al Dragón, pero este también defiende al otro."_

Pensó el rubio, contemplando la armonía y la extraña simetría de los dos animales, el Dragón de Plata y la Pantera de Obsidiana, y de repente, cayó en la cuenta de lo que representaban.

_"¿Harry? ¿La Pantera es el símbolo de mi Guardián? Podría ser fácilmente, es un felino, muy apropiado para un Griffindor, aunque algo chocante para un Sanador."_

Observó con nuevos ojos la marca y acarició la cabeza de la Pantera, que se estiró a su contacto. Cuando retiró el dedo, la lengua del Dragón retomó su lugar y el felino se tumbó entre sus patas, vigilante, sin ceder totalmente a la caricia, pese a la insistencia del reptil, que acabó por recostar su cabeza junto al gran gato, echándose sobre su vientre.

Las actitudes reflejaban claramente su vínculo, pero había algo, las caricias que se prodigaban, que estaba fuera de lugar. Lo que había sentido con Harry esa mañana era…especial, diferente. Draco contempló una vez mas como el Dragón frotaba su cabeza con el costado del felino, reclamando su afecto y la verdad inundó su mente, como ya había hecho con su corazón.

_"¡Harry es...mi compañero! Aunque no parece haberse dado cuenta. Esta…confundido, no se da cuenta de que puede ser mucho mas que mi Guardián si me acepta!."_

Draco?

La voz preocupada de Harry resonó ahogadamente a través de la puerta entreabierta, y el rubio tomó una precipitada y arriesgada decisión. Sabía que Harry no tenía problema con que él fuera un varón, que era otra cosa lo que le impedía ver su verdadero lazo, así que tras cerrar con cuidado y sin ruido la puerta del baño y abrir a tope los grifos, se arrodilló en el suelo, mientras el vapor se condensaba rápidamente a su alrededor. Se apuntó a si mismo con su varita murmurando con rapidez un Estupefy y se derrumbó en el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza, yaciendo inerte sobre el frío mármol.

En su puerta, el moreno insistió con su llamado, esta vez golpeando con los nudillos. Buscó conscientemente las sensaciones provenientes del joven, pero no percibió más que una levísima angustia, mezclada con cierto malestar físico.

Draco? Draco!

Al no obtener respuesta, aunque fuese para mandarle a paseo, la inquietud del joven aumentó y su percepción de Draco se hizo más aguda. Su respiración era ligera, superficial y su pulso lento, tal vez demasiado. La sensación de que algo no iba bien, tal y como le ocurrió en la Madriguera se hizo patente, y tras golpear con fuerza la puerta una vez más, el joven entró en el dormitorio.

El rubio no estaba a la vista, pero el agua sonaba en el baño y Harry tocó con firmeza a la puerta de este.

Draco? ¿Estas bien?

Solo el chorro de agua seguía oyéndose y el Griffindor entró, ahora alarmado. La nube de vapor le trajo malos recuerdos y su pulso se aceleró cuando descubrió al rubio tirado desnudo en el suelo. Mientras se arrodillaba a su lado para examinarle, el joven gritó a todo pulmón:

¡HEDER! ¡ES DRACO!

No encontró nada extraño tras un examen superficial, solo una contusión en la cabeza y le alzó con cuidado entre sus brazos, para dejarle sobre la cama, aun revuelta. Estaba cubriéndole con la colcha cuando notó el cambio de la marca de su brazo. Frunció el ceño y la examinó. El Dragón parecía dormido, y la pantera frotaba su mejilla contra la escamosa cabeza con insistencia. Cuando el joven aproximó un dedo con curiosidad, el felino se revolvió y le estudió por un momento, antes de seguir en su tarea de despertar a su compañero de nuevo.

El leve contacto fue suficiente para que el poder de Harry se desatase, y Draco gimió suavemente, agitándose apenas. Con repentina decisión, el sanador le tomó de las manos y reforzó la conexión, mientras sus amigos entraban en el dormitorio, alertados por su llamada. Con un parpadeo, los ojos de plata del Slytherin se entreabrieron y exploraron tímidamente su entorno, mientras gimoteaba:

Ouch! Mi cabeza...

Su compañero le aferraba por una mano y con la otra cubría la marca, envolviéndole todavía con su poder. Ya no había nada más físico que curar, pero la magia siguió fluyendo, conectándoles un poco más cada vez, y un leve mareo acometió a Draco, que no había previsto esto. Sus ojos giraron locamente, y jadeó angustiado, notando la presión de la magia de su compañero, pugnando por alcanzar todo su ser. Trató de liberarse, no estaba listo para dejar que Harry conociese todo su pasado y entonces se dio cuenta de su error. No había secreto alguno que pudiera guardarse entre dos compañeros verdaderos, y si rechazaba esto, estaría negándose a aceptar a Harry.

Heder vio su angustia, y comprendiendo acertadamente sus temores, murmuró con dulzura:

Relájate Draco. Deja que Harry termine de sanarte.

Las palabras de la sanadora reforzaron la decisión del moreno, que expandió su magia, buscando la causa del problema. El poder de Draco vibraba a su contacto, pero poco a poco, el rubio se relajó, aunque las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas en silencio.

_"Duele tanto! Duele saber que tal vez, aunque le tenga siempre a mi alcance, puedo perderle para siempre..."_

El Slytherin buscó con la mirada a su compañero y murmuró acongojado:

Perdóname Harry, perdóname…

Su magia cedió y el sanador reajustó poco a poco los canales por donde fluía su poder, en gran parte bloqueados. Cada vez que uno de ellos se abría, ambos notaban más claramente las sensaciones del otro. Draco comenzó a unirse a él, lenta pero inexorablemente, hasta que solo quedó un último nodo que arreglar, el de su mente y recuerdos.

Sus cuerpos latían ahora al unísono, y Harry estaba totalmente imbuido en las sensaciones de Draco, lo mismo que este en las suyas. Sus ojos conectaron una vez más, y con un leve gesto de asentimiento, el veela le dio permiso para seguir. El Griffindor no era consciente plenamente de lo que estaba haciendo, de que estaba restaurando el vínculo que les unía a ambos, usando su propio poder, el de ambos ahora, para ello. La mente de Draco era caótica, y del joven emanó una intensa sensación de pánico que le bloqueó.

_"Déjame arreglarlo Draco. Se que estas asustado, pero te prometo que voy a estar a tu lado, pase lo que pase"_

_"Perdóname, por favor..."_

Los remordimientos y la culpabilidad se unieron al temor, pero la magia de Draco se unió estrechamente a la del Griffindor, envolviéndole en su propio poder calmante. El remolino de recuerdos se aquietó y con un último estallido, la mente del veela se unió a la de su pareja, libre de la última barrera.

El recuerdo de su iniciación y violación, de la tortura previa y del remordimiento abrumador y la nausea posterior llegaron al Griffindor, que no rompió la conexión. La furia invadió al moreno y este mascullo con ojos flameantes:

Lamento haberle matado...tan rápidamente Draco.

El poder del moreno se retrajo, y Harry resopló levemente, algo cansado, pero satisfecho de haber finalmente ayudado a su amigo. Le abrazó con cuidado y murmuró en su oído: Y lamento-

El joven veela le puso un dedo sobre los labios y Harry notó su angustia con claridad, y no solo en su tono suplicante.

No lo digas, ni tan siquiera lo pienses, porque yo no lo lamento en absoluto Harry.

El moreno se extrañó, pero supuso que su amigo realmente estaba perdonándole y asintió en silencio. Los ojos de Draco buscaron los de Heder y Honore por un instante, antes de volver a mirar las esmeraldas salpicadas de fuego de su pareja y murmuró enrojeciendo levemente, aun desconcertado por la verdad.

Me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante esta mañana Harry, y es que mi pareja es...un hombre.

El moreno no dio muestras de asombrarse, tan solo sonrió y le apartó el pelo sudoroso de la cara con suavidad. Tras un instante de duda, murmuró con afecto:

Bien, espero que esto simplifique las cosas para ti.

Draco estuvo tentado de decirle toda la verdad, pero los sentimientos de Harry hacia él aun no eran suficientemente claros, y el rubio asintió, mordiéndose la lengua. Heder parpadeó confusa, pero la mirada de Draco la hizo guardar silencio y Honore simplemente se puso un poco tenso.

Ahora deberías descansar, de hecho deberíais hacerlo los dos.

El tono de la voz del hombre no admitía discusión y con un último abrazo el moreno se despidió. Cuando el joven se marcho de su dormitorio y quedaron los tres a solas, los ojos azules se endurecieron y el hombre exclamó enojado:

¿A que juegas Draco? Es él, las señales son claras para todos menos para ti. Perdóname, pero si vas a manipular a Harry de esa manera, tendré que tomar medidas, aunque me pese.

El rubio denegó con la cabeza y comenzó a llorar suavemente, abrazándose las rodillas.

Harry no esta enamorado de mi, y no quiero imponerle algo que él no desea. Si se lo digo, estoy seguro de que su sentido del honor le obligaría a aceptarme...

Es una estupidez Draco! Sabes que tú puedes hacerle más feliz que ninguna otra persona.

Tal vez, pero no a costa de forzarle a ello Honore. Perdóname, pero Harry merece la oportunidad de decidir por si mismo, y elija lo que elija, yo seré feliz con ello.

Heder le cogió de la mano y musitó con vacilación en la voz, frunciendo el ceño.

¿Estas seguro? El camino que estas tomando puede ser muy duro Draco. Imagina que Harry elige a otra persona... ¿Podrías verle besarla, sentirle cuando mmh estén juntos? ¿Resistirás eso, siempre? ¿A su lado, pero sin tocarle, sabiendo que nunca será tuyo? Ni siquiera tendrás el consuelo de la muerte, no con el vínculo que ya os une...

Draco palideció y se mordió los labios hasta hacerse daño, conteniendo las ganas de gritar, pero asintió valientemente.

Hay una parte de él que siempre será mía, Heder, y si tengo que vivir solo con eso, que así sea. Espero que la atracción que ahora siente por mi se convierta en otra cosa, pero si no sucede, estoy dispuesto a lo que sea necesario.

¿Y si Harry quiere otra cosa de ti? ¿Solo sexo? Perdóname, pero vais a pasar toda la vida juntos, y aunque elija a otra persona, la atracción hacia ti siempre existirá...

Honore intervino y su voz añadió:

Es cierto Draco, ¿Qué harías si Harry se metiese en tu cama?

Sin dudarlo, el rubio contestó impertérrito:

Lo que él quisiera Honore. Ya buscaría una excusa para mi comportamiento luego, pero sabes que no podría negarle nada.

Con un suspiro, el veela cogió de la mano a su joven esposa y murmuró levantándose de la cama:

Ojalá que esto salga bien Draco, porque es un juego muy peligroso el que has elegido.


	12. Chapter 12

MUJERIEGO

_"Perdóname Harry, perdóname… perdóname…por favor" _

Draco se agitaba en su pesadilla recurrente, una y otra vez, empapado de sudor, retorciéndose sobre las sábanas. Le aterraba la idea de que Harry le despreciase por no haberse guardado para él. La virginidad era algo a entregar única y exclusivamente a la pareja, porque su cuerpo no era suyo, le pertenecía a Harry por completo, en todos los sentidos.

_"Perdóname Harry, perdóname…" _

El joven veela gimió de dolor, suplicando en sueños una vez más. Durante las fases de sueño mas profundo, Draco podía alcanzar la mente de Harry sin revelarse, convertido en la presencia difusa de una conciencia que le rogaba una y otra vez su perdón. Necesitaba desesperadamente la aprobación del Griffindor, o su conmiseración y su misericordia si no era posible otra cosa.

Así que cada noche, cuando dormían, Draco lloraba en sueños, pidiéndole perdón a su pareja por cada insulto, por cada gesto, por cada golpe. A veces, cuando se habían acostado especialmente tensos, el sueño se volvía tan vívido y desesperado, que Harry acababa por percibir su angustia y se despertaba, sabiendo que algo iba mal.

Esa noche, después del cuarto de sus bailes sociales, ya que Draco insistió en seguir ofreciéndolos, el Griffindor había salido de nuevo tras la finalización del mismo. El joven veela le miró con ojos inmensamente tristes y murmuró con afecto cuando el moreno le dijo que salía un rato:

Ten cuidado Harry, no quiero que te lastimen.

Hizo una pausa y añadió en un murmullo, sonrojándose y con timidez.

¿Pasaras por mi cuarto cuando regreses?... Solo para saber que estas bien…

El moreno asintió, y Draco le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se encerró en su habitación mientras su pareja se marchaba a su cita. Se esforzó por no buscar su mente, y se concentró en escribir en su diario, algo que llevaba haciendo poco tiempo, pero que le ayudaba a centrarse y calmarse y sobre todo a dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

Sabía que el moreno había tenido ciertas relaciones con Ginny, ya que esta fue su novia oficial durante algún tiempo, y que al menos en una ocasión, había probado con otro Weasley, Charley, uno de los hermanos de Ron porque ese recuerdo llenaba a menudo las fantasías del joven sanador. Eso no era fácil de aceptar, pero era el pasado. Su actual flirteo era otra cosa, más dolorosa aún, pero Draco no podía reprocharle nada a Harry, el moreno era libre de hacer lo que deseara.

Lloró en silencio su amargura y su dolor, considerándose indigno de merecerle, y acabo por recostarse en las sábanas, aovillado mientras Harry daba un paseo, acompañando a la chica de la noche hasta sus habitaciones.

El Griffindor nunca dejaba que la cosa pasase de besos y caricias más o menos intensas, tampoco quería implicarse demasiado con ninguna de las chicas. Era sincero y claro, dejando claro que no buscaba más que eso. La mayoría, en realidad se sentían satisfechas con ser la chica de la semana, y Harry lograba el ansiado alivio a la creciente tensión sexual, imposible de apagar por sus propios medios.

Achacando sus crecientes impulsos sexuales a que vivía rodeado de veelas, y pese a que estaba convencido de que era una mala solución, la alternativa era aun peor. La presencia de Draco le ponía cada vez más nervioso, y sus sueños recurrentes con el joven veela le perturbaban profundamente.

Regresó a sus habitaciones, momentáneamente saciado. Hanna había sido especialmente hábil esa noche y le había masturbado placenteramente, calmando su cuerpo, mientras el joven usaba sus poderes de una manera muy... creativa, por decirlo de alguna manera, devolviéndole el favor. Los rumores sobre sus habilidades se extendieron rápidamente, y esa facilidad para darles placer había predispuesto a muchas chicas a complacerle, aunque solo fuese por curiosidad.

Aunque era tarde, Heder estaba sentada en el salón, leyendo un libro junto a la chimenea y alzó los ojos al verle. El moreno sonrió y se acercó a la sanadora, que había cerrado suavemente el volumen al verle entrar. Se sentó junto a ella, y permaneció un rato en silencio, disfrutando de la paz que se respiraba en la habitación en esos momentos.

La joven dama preguntó con curiosidad, los ojos chispeantes:

¿Qué tal tu cita?

Encogiéndose de hombros, el muchacho murmuró bajando los ojos, levemente avergonzado:

Pues...bien, supongo.

Heder asintió, y le acarició el pelo, en un gesto de afecto inusitado que le hizo alzar los ojos hacia ella de nuevo. El muchacho olía sutilmente a sexo reciente, y la veela le preguntó con todo el tacto posible dadas las circunstancias.

Estas saliendo con muchas chicas últimamente, y me gustaría saber que mmh... has tomado todas las precauciones necesarias, Harry.

El moreno enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y bajó los ojos de nuevo. Harry se había aplicado a si mismo un par de hechizos al efecto, haciéndose estéril temporalmente a efectos prácticos, aunque no había puesto a prueba su efectividad. En un murmullo ahogado murmuró que sí y osó volver a mirar a la veela, esperando desaprobación o reproche.

Los ojos azules brillaban, y la joven deslizó sus manos sobre su cabello de nuevo, y esta vez, el Griffindor sintió el poder de la joven explorando su cuerpo. La sensación era... extraña, y pese a que todos sus pacientes se relajaban apenas la magia comenzaba a fluir, Harry se tensó, su cuerpo rechazando el contacto. Pero la veela no cedió y terminó la exploración, aunque el joven gimió de angustia, cada vez más inquieto.

Cuando por fin acabó, el moreno estaba jadeando, y su propia maga hervía y bullía, enojada. Respiró hondo, calmándose apenas, y preguntó con extrañeza:

¿Qué sucede Heder? ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?

Con una sonrisa, la veela le respondió:

Porque no me corresponde a mi hacer esto Harry. Tu vínculo con Draco esta afirmándose, y tu magia no se encuentra a gusto con un contacto tan...íntimo.

Cabeceó levemente y esbozó una suave sonrisa al añadir:

Has hecho un buen trabajo. Los hechizos son perfectos. Ya es tarde Harry, deberías acostarte...

El moreno asintió y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, deseando ver al rubio veela. Tocó suavemente en la puerta y Draco le respondió inmediatamente. El joven estaba sentado en su cama, con el mismo aire triste que últimamente no le abandonaba casi nunca, pero sus ojos se iluminaron al verle entrar por la puerta. Harry se sentó junto a él en la cama y el joven le cogió la mano.

Draco nunca preguntaba con quien había estado, tan solo sonreía melancólicamente y murmuraba suavemente: "¿Estás bien?" Harry siempre asentía, y Draco le abrazaba durante un rato, hasta quedarse dormido entre sus brazos, sin dejar de repetirse interiormente una y otra vez:

"_Perdóname Harry, perdóname…"_

La proximidad de Halloween había despertado expectaciones sobre el baile especial que los jóvenes pensaban ofrecer, abierto a toda la escuela e incluso con invitados adultos. El lugar de celebración estaba previsto que fuese el Gran Comedor, y la decoración y la comida estaban a cargo del Consejo de las veelas, que habían sido tajantes al respecto.

Harry celebraría el baile, dijese lo que dijese el Consejo Escolar, y cualquier invitado habría de ser autorizado a asistir, incluyendo a los alumnos, aunque el lugar estuviese fuera de los terrenos del colegio. Finalmente claudicando, Mc Gonagall había accedido, ya que los padres habían demandado que se garantizase a sus hijos la posibilidad de asistir.

Era un insulto no presentarse tras ser invitados, y los jóvenes invitaron a todos los alumnos del Colegio, al Consejo de Veelas en pleno, a la Orden del Fénix, aurores y otros oficiales del Ministerio. Se aseguraron de que cada familia mágica de Inglaterra recibiese al menos una invitación, asesorados por los Reeds, e invitaron también a los embajadores extranjeros.

Eran muchísimos invitados, y el tema de las posibles parejas de ambos salió rápidamente a la palestra. Draco podía acudir solo, ya que públicamente, aun estaba buscando a su compañero, pero Harry no podía hacer lo mismo. La etiqueta exigía que llevara una acompañante, y el joven pronto se encontró con más ofertas de las que deseaba.

Hermione le vio, frustrado y disgustado, firmando cartas de disculpa para nuevas ofertas formales, y le puso suavemente la mano en el hombro. El joven había tenido incluso que prescindir de sus esporádicas citas semanales, ya que eso alentaba demasiado a las muchachas y hacia mas difícil decirles que no.

¿No has decidido todavía?

Denegando, el moreno continuo firmando copias de la misma carta, resoplando con aire molesto. La muchacha se retiró, ofreciéndole su callado apoyo, pero lo que Harry necesitaba en esos momentos era un milagro.

Sin embargo, pocos días después, la solución pareció presentarse en forma de cierta pelirroja. Ginny le insinuó que ella podía acompañarle, tan solo como amigos, y que a nadie le extrañaría, ya que después de todo, era la hermana de su mejor amigo. Absolutamente desesperado, Harry aceptó, y Ginny sonrió de felicidad.

Los bailes de los jóvenes de la quincena anterior se suspendieron, para tener más tiempo para los preparativos, y finalmente, la noche de Halloween llegó. Adornado por completo con flores de hielo que parecían contener en su interior una fuente de luz, el Gran Salón relucía, totalmente despejado de mobiliario. Una gran carpa en los jardines cubría una zona donde se habían ubicado pequeñas mesas y sillas sobre una zona de césped libre de nieve, y la música flotaba en el ambiente, haciendo vibrar las delicadas flores de hielo que cubrían todas las estructuras.

Se había exigido ropa formal, y la única concesión al disfraz eran las medias máscaras de maquillaje, algunas de ellas, muy elaboradas, que lucían la mayoría de los asistentes.

Draco vestía por completo de color negro, con acentos de plata, y un arabesco de hojas plateadas se adhería y decoraba el contorno de su ojo y sien derechos, perdiéndose en su cabello. Harry había copiado su elección, pero con matices azules metalizados, y unas pequeñas plumas de esos colores se perfilaban en su ceja y su pómulo derecho, armonizando con los mechones de su cabello.

Los padres de Draco eran unos de los invitados más destacados, y tanto Lucius como Narcisa permanecieron discretamente junto a los jóvenes, aunque la presencia de Ginny parecía haber levantado ciertas reticencias en la altiva dama, que la ignoró en gran medida. Las interminables presentaciones y saludos se prolongaron durante horas y finalmente agotados, los muchachos quedaron libres para poder tomar un refrigerio.

Ginny había aguantado estoicamente su aburrido papel, y ahora, por fin podía colgarse del brazo de Harry como deseaba, despertando los celos de Draco, aunque este no reflejó nada más que un leve malestar. Acompañándola a tomar un ponche, Harry se disculpó, y la pelirroja le sonrió.

No importa, Harry. Tomemos algo antes de que comience el baile.

Draco se emparejó con Luna para el primer baile y pronto la música les hacia danzar. Como siempre que se cruzaban, el joven sintió que su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente al danzar con el moreno, pero tan solo sonrió en silencio, antes de verle pasar a la siguiente pareja.

Sin interés, el joven apenas bailó un par de veces y se refugió en las sombras, contemplándole en silencio. Cuatro pares de ojos le contemplaban, mientras seguía con la mirada las últimas evoluciones del Griffindor. Ginny se quejó de sofoco, y solícito, después de todo, Harry la acompañó a los jardines. Con una suave sonrisa, le muchacha le llevó al rincón más apartado y murmuró:

Estoy tan cansada! ¿Me acompañas a los dormitorios?

Harry vaciló, pero la mirada suplicante rompió su determinación y emprendieron el camino hacia la torre. Ginny se colgó de él, pretextando cansancio y comenzó a cojear al subir las escaleras, quejándose cada vez más a causa de sus pies lastimados.

Finalmente, convenció al moreno para que la llevase en brazos y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, suspiró satisfecha, dejándose llevar por un rato. Con una mano sacó una pequeña barra de bálsamo de labios de su bolsillo y lo aplicó coquetamente. Harry ignoraba los suspiritos y miraditas de la muchacha, ahora convencido de que acompañarla había sido muy mala idea, pero solo le quedaba dejarla ante la Señora Gorda y huir como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sin embargo, el hilo de sus pensamientos se interrumpió cuando Ginny le besó sorpresivamente, haciéndole detenerse sobre sus pasos. Jadeando, intentó separarse, pero la pelirroja le aferraba con fuerza y presionaba sus labios sobre los suyos con decisión. De pronto, Harry se encontró algo confuso, y devolver el beso pareció lo más natural y adecuado. Ginny correspondió y la caricia se hizo más intensa y pasional.

Con aire malicioso la pelirroja susurró:

Deberías haber esperado a llegar a los dormitorios _Harry._

El moreno la miró con los ojos nublados y llenos de lujuria y aceleró el paso hacia la torre de Griffindor. Harry estaba inflamado de deseo, y una sola cosa existía en su mente en esos momentos: satisfacerlo. Franqueado el retrato, y con la sala común desierta, el moreno tendió a su acompañante en un diván, procediendo a besarla una y otra vez. Ginny rió suavemente, y desabotonó la ropa que les estorbaba, mientras Harry ignoraba cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor. El ardor del joven sin embargo se vio truncado, ya que en el momento en que este intentó consumar sus deseos, el moreno se desvaneció súbitamente sobre su compañera, para frustración y enojo de la pelirroja. Maldiciendo, la muchacha le empujó a un lado y con un hechizo, provocó su eyaculación inconsciente, usando un hechizo de uso médico. Riendo sardónicamente murmuró, con aire satisfecho:

Ya eres mío Harry, ahora eres mío.

Con un gesto, les cubrió ambos con la capa del moreno y se quedó dormida, sabiendo que tarde o temprano, sus compañeros les verían y que las pruebas hablarían en contra de Harry.

Draco había notado el creciente desconcierto proveniente de Harry, su desazón, y comenzó a buscarle, levemente ansioso, acabando por solicitar la ayuda de Heder cuando le notó perder la consciencia. Angustiado, siguiendo el rastro de su olor, llegó a la torre y la Dama Gorda se abrió para ellos.

Harry aun estaba sobre Ginny, desnudo y parte de su espalda era visible en la penumbra de la estancia. Heder puso una mano sobre el hombro de Draco, y este tembló visiblemente, olfateando el rastro del aroma del semen en el aire. Sin poder contenerse, el joven veela murmuró ahogadamente:

¿Harry?

Ginny se removió y entreabrió los ojos castaños. Sonrió interiormente, encantada, aunque puso cara de estar avergonzada, y sacudió insistentemente al moreno. Harry entreabrió los ojos, aturdido, y fue besado en los labios por la muchacha que murmuró:

Tenemos compañía, cariño.

Girándose sobre el hombro, el joven vio la cara pálida como la nieve de Draco y el rostro de circunstancias de Heder. Se sonrojó, aun más confuso que antes, pero se incorporó, arrastrando alguna de las ropas caídas en el suelo para cubrirse y cubrir a Ginny. La pasión carnal volvía a brillar en sus ojos, pero al tiempo, el Griffindor se sentía extrañamente arrepentido, y murmuró suavemente:

Lo siento Draco…

Draco abrió los ojos, y retrocedió casi como si le hubiesen abofeteado, tan solo retenido por la presencia de los demás para dar rienda suelta a su dolor.

Ginny sonrió y deslizando un brazo por la cintura desnuda del moreno murmuró mirando con aire malicioso a Draco:

Ya era hora de que volvieras a mí, mujeriego.


	13. Chapter 13

Antes de empezar, muchas gracias, muchas pero muchas, a todos/todas por vuestras palabras.

Quisiera saber que os apetece ahora así que ahí va la pregunta ganadora:

Tengo tres posibles propuestas a continuación:

**El príncipe mestizo**, Werewolf/Vampire, pero con ciertas diferencias sobre lo usual. Harry está cansado, de fingir y de esconderse.

**El lobo y el dragón. **Dark/Powerful Harry. Un hechizo muy retorcido, es el origen de algo sorprendentemente hermoso.

**¿Vivir para siempre?** Vampire/Creature. Draco es un vampiro solitario, y encuentra en su camino a un niño de ojos verdes.

PERFIDIA

Draco salió corriendo, llorando a mares por los corredores, hasta refugiarse en su cama, aovillado en una apretada bola bajo las sábanas, loco de dolor y sufrimiento por los celos y la desesperación. Se arrepintió profundamente de no haberle contado la verdad a Harry, temiendo haberle perdido para siempre.

_¿Cómo revelar ahora su secreto? ¿Forzarle a elegir entre ambos?_

No, Draco se juró que no añadiría mas tormento a la vida de su amor, que él sufriría en silencio por los dos. Su único consuelo era saber que Harry nunca le dejaría, y se aferró a esa idea con uñas y dientes, sabiendo que estaba a un tris de morir de desamor.

Su madre entró cuidadosamente en su habitación y trató de consolarle, pero sus palabras eran vanas y huecas para él joven y tan solo reaccionó cuando su padre insinuó en tono venenoso que tal vez debía tener una charla de hombre a hombre con Harry. Incorporándose, los ojos serios, pese a su rostro arrasado en lágrimas, Draco gruñó:

No padre, deja en paz a Harry. Os lo advierto, prometedme que no le vais a decir nada de esto, o seré yo el que se marchará lejos de él.

Era una amenaza muy seria, ya que, dadas las circunstancias, Draco moriría sin la presencia de Harry en su vida. Intercambiando tensas miradas, Lucius asintió, más que nada para tranquilizar a su hijo. Ya encontraría la manera de hacer que la idea germinara en la mente de Harry. Porque lo extraño era que el joven sanador no se hubiera percatado de su conexión hasta el momento.

Draco acabó durmiéndose de puro agotamiento, los nervios destrozados, mientras los rumores sobre la nueva pareja corrían como el fuego por Hogwarts. Si bien Molly y Arthur se mostraron encantados de la reconciliación de los jóvenes, unos ojos miraron cuidadosamente el rostro del moreno, con cierta desconfianza. Era tan extraña la repentina decisión del joven, que le dio que pensar, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta la anterior ruptura. Charley suspiró y apretó los puños, prometiéndose a si mismo vigilar atentamente, solo por si acaso.

Pese a todo, Harry regresó a la Torre de las Armaduras, ya de madrugada, tras despedir a todos los invitados. Y Ginny tuvo que retirarse, acompañada de su hermano Ron, que no se había separado mucho de la pareja desde su reaparición en el Gran Comedor. El moreno sabía que Draco estaba muy deprimido, eso era evidente a través de su nexo, y su dolor le hacía daño a él también. Los Reeds estaban ya en sus cuarteles y la dura mirada reprobatoria de Heder le hizo bajar la vista avergonzado, murmurando una disculpa para la dama.

¿Cómo está Draco?

Su voz apenas era más que un susurró, pero la pregunta hizo gruñir levemente de descontento a Honore, los ojos relucientes con enojo contenido:

¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu mismo? Verte le ha hecho ser consciente de lo que puede que nunca llegue a tener, Harry.

Harry bajo los verdes ojos, completamente avergonzado. Aun no se explicaba cómo había acabado de nuevo con Ginny, solo sabía que su cuerpo la deseaba con locura y nada más. Y estaba confuso, y preocupado, porque se sentía dividido. Su mente le llevaba subconscientemente a Draco, pero eso no era posible, Draco no era para él, y ahora, estaba aun más desconcertado.

Con un suspiro triste y melancólico, el joven comenzó a ascender las escaleras y llegó ante la puerta de su Protegido y Guardián. Escuchó de nuevo a su corazón y abrió la puerta, vacilante. Draco dormía con aire atormentado, y su madre velaba su sueño. Los ojos serios y tensos de Narcisa se ablandaron ante el evidente pesar del joven moreno y la dama se alzó para hablar con él en el pasillo.

Ahora duerme, pero ha sufrido una crisis nerviosa.

El Griffindor parecía torturado, afligido, no tenía para nada el aire de quien ha disfrutado de una noche loca de pasión y abandono o ha encontrado por fin a la persona amada. Nada en él revelaba un sentimiento profundo por la más joven de los Weasley. Con voz entrecortada y pesarosa, el muchacho murmuró, mirando de nuevo hacia la figura durmiente.

Lo siento Narcisa, de veras que no sé que me pasó, solo recuerdo ir hacia la Torre y después, despertarme semidesnudo con Ginny.

La dama frunció el ceño levemente.

"_¿Un lapso de memoria? Muy interesante…"_

¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Acaso bebiste demasiado?

EL joven denegó y murmuró, mirando nerviosamente por encima de su hombro hacia la cama:

No, no creo, apenas tome unos sorbos de mi copa con la comida, y algo de champan en los brindis, pero tal vez me sentó mal. Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado, nada más.

La altiva bruja asintió, tomando nota mentalmente de cualquier detalle extraño en el comportamiento del muchacho o en su apariencia y sacó un delicado pañuelo del bolsillo. Deslizándolo sobre sus labios susurró:

Aun tienes pintalabios, Harry…

El rubor cubrió las mejillas del joven y sus ojos temblaron levemente, humedeciéndose. Vacilando, preguntó:

¿Puedo verle, por favor?

Narcisa sonrió suavemente. Minutos atrás, hubiera hechizado ella misma al joven por su comportamiento, enfurecida al ver el dolor de su hijo, pero ver este tan claramente reflejado en los ojos verdes la detuvo. Aun había esperanza al parecer y le indicó la puerta, besándole la mejilla silenciosamente en despedida. Harry se aproximó a Draco y le vio gemir y apretar los ojos en sueños y le acarició el cabello suavemente, calmándole, dejando ir levemente su don para aliviar cualquier angustia y malestar. Con un gesto, se sentó en el sillón que ocupara su madre y cogiendo su mano entre las suyas, se acomodó, decidido a velar su sueño.

Era ya un nuevo día cuando Draco despertó. La presencia de Harry a su lado le pareció un sueño, pero pronto se convenció de que era real. Al parecer una parte del moreno seguía siendo suya, completamente suya por completo, y sus ojos se animaron. Harry reaccionó a su lado y acabó por despertar cruzando sus ojos verdes con él en silencio. No dijeron nada, porque cualquier palabra sobraba entre ellos, y al cabo de un rato, Harry le abrazó con suavidad, dejando que Draco suspirase en su hombro, devolviendo dulcemente el gesto.

Nada, ni siquiera esto iba a separarles y Draco sonrió tristemente, resignado, aceptando que este sería pues, su lugar: amigo y confidente, ya que no podían ser compañeros y amantes. Reafirmó al moreno que se encontraba bien y bajaron a desayunar. Su aire de melancolía era innegable, pero nadie comentó nada, especialmente viendo a Harry tan solícito con él.

Ron, Ginny, Hermione y algunos otros amigos vinieron a visitarles, teniendo en cuenta que era sábado y pronto su salón rebosaba de actividad y voces juveniles. La pelirroja acaparaba tenazmente al joven sanador, aun desconcertado interiormente, incluso aislándole del resto, y buscando tenazmente cualquier ocasión para besuquearle, con cierta reticencia por parte del muchacho, que no pasó inadvertida para los ojos más curiosos. Los adultos se habían retirado y solo Narcisa Malfoy mantenía una discreta vigilancia sobre el grupo de adolescentes, leyendo aparentemente en un rincón, rodeada por una barrera de privacidad.

Sus ojos estudiaban cada gesto y reacción de Harry, por encima del canto del libro, a la busca de nuevos indicios. Pero no vio nada especialmente significativo, salvo que llegado cierto momento, y aunque el moreno parecía algo incómodo, Harry y Ginny salieron solos al corredor, y cuando regresaron, la pelirroja parecía muy satisfecha, retocando su pintura de labios, y el moreno estaba muy sonrojado.

Más tarde, todos los adultos se unieron a ellos, incluyendo a Arthur, Molly y Charley, para almorzar juntos. La matrona del clan pelirrojo charlaba animadamente con el joven sanador, enormemente ilusionada ante la perspectiva de tener a Harry finalmente en la familia. Los Malfoy, por su parte, estaban visiblemente fuera de su elemento con un ambiente tan poco formal, e incluso Harry parecía estar algo incómodo con las continuadas carantoñas de Ginny, hasta el punto de que en cierto momento, murmuró con los labios apretados y los ojos serios, dedicándole una mirada poco tranquilizadora a la joven de ojos castaños:

Ginny,¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejarme comer en paz?

La muchacha emitió una risilla estúpida y se apresuró a darle un rápido beso en los labios, dejándole tranquilo por un rato, y Harry pareció calmar un tanto los ánimos. Muchos ojos les observaban discretamente, y a medida que progresaba la comida, tomaban nota de cada incidente.

Mientras los adultos disfrutaban de un café o una copa de buen licor, los más jóvenes retomaron sus diversiones, jugando al ajedrez, a las cartas explosivas o riéndose con los efectos de un surtido de productos Weasley que alguien sacó de algún rincón. Draco estaba muy apagado, pero cuando Harry le desafió a una partida de ajedrez, su humor y su estado de ánimo mejoraron notablemente y una leve sonrisa animó sus facciones, pese al continuo incordio que suponía la presencia de Ginny.

Durante el tiempo restante hasta las vacaciones de Navidad, Harry se las arregló para dedicarle una gran parte de su tiempo libre a Draco, para disgusto y frustración de su novia, que se quejaba continuamente de no poder estar más tiempo a solas. Volcó gran esfuerzo y dedicación en sus estudios y su entrenamiento, demandando frecuentemente más tutorías de Honore y Heder, aunque en esas horas no estaban realmente solos, algunos de sus compañeros y sobre todo Hermione se habían apuntado a la posibilidad de aprender con unos profesores tan maravillosos y pacientes.

Bajo esa premisa, y aunque el lugar de estudio seguía siendo su salón, al menos, Ginny no les molestaba tanto, ya que sus tutores no permitían la interferencia de la muchacha en sus lecciones y si esta no guardaba el debido comportamiento, era invitada a abandonar el rincón donde estuviesen estudiando. Y la pelirroja, poco interesada en los estudios adicionales, aprendió que la mejor táctica era limitarse a leer en un diván mientras los otros estudiaban concienzudamente las materias elegidas.

Además, Harry dedicaba un rato a abrir el correo de sus abogados, a discutir sus asuntos financieros con Draco o simplemente a contestar personalmente a alguno de los magos residentes en sus tierras o en enviar dinero a alguna obra de caridad. La pelirroja protestaba, murmurando que Harry no debía desperdiciar un galeón en esa gentuza, y el moreno tan solo retomaba sus cartas y guardaba silencio, ignorando estoicamente sus veladas quejas y críticas reprobatorias.

Heder estaba orgullosa de cómo el joven atendía a sus asuntos y se desenvolvía con creciente soltura, y sobre todo, de cómo entregaba a Draco inmediatamente cualquier carta solicitando sus servicios. Y Honore comprobó con alegría que pese a la extraña y tensa situación, el desempeño de Draco como Guardián del poder del joven sanador era cada vez más acertado y preciso. Hagrid comenzó a traer, tras su sugerencia, criaturas malheridas, ciervos, caballos, hasta en una ocasión, un treasthal, y si bien a veces era más difícil para el joven Griffindor encontrar que era lo que estaba mal, era una manera eficaz de aprender a usar más poder sin arriesgar la vida de una persona.

Y las prácticas diarias en la enfermería…esas eran absolutamente privadas. Los casos seleccionados por el rubio nunca eran demasiado extenuantes, ni aburridos, y fueron incrementando su dificultad sin llegar nunca a sobrepasar sus habilidades. Tan solo Harry, Draco y el paciente de turno, con Heder y Poppy supervisándoles a todos. El control y la confianza del joven sanador se afianzaron y era frecuente verle sonreír cada vez que terminaba su sesión y dejaba que Draco le acariciase el cabello, la dulce recompensa por un trabajo bien hecho.

Y cada noche, antes de dormir, no importaba cuan cansado estuviera, el moreno se recostaba con él hasta que el sueño vencía a Draco, adormecido por las ligeras caricias a su largo cabello. Pese a que el joven no lo había dicho claramente, Harry comenzó a sospechar poco después de los incidentes de Halloween que Draco había casi perdido la esperanza respecto a su compañero y eso le hacía sentirse aun peor.

En sus sueños, Harry y Draco aun seguían encontrándose, bailando cada noche, dejándose llevar en su mente, abrazados y confortándose el uno al otro de una manera muy especial. Draco volcaba su amor en esos encuentros soñados, consolando al joven con dulces palabras y caricias cuando estaba frustrado, lo que actualmente parecía ser un estado casi permanente en él. Era duro, mucho, pero era cuanto tenía y el amor que Harry le prodigaba en esa forma era un verdadero tesoro para el veela, lo único en realidad que le hacía seguir adelante.

Las Navidades fueron atroces, muy muy crueles para Draco. Harry dejó claro tajantemente que ni Ginny ni nadie iba a disuadirle de su idea de pasarlas con Draco, así que finalmente, los Malfoy acabaron teniendo que invitar a los Weasley, aunque tan solo fuera por unos días. Deprimido, derrotado, el joven rubio se dejó caer en su cama, celoso de los besos que la pelirroja recibía, aunque fuesen forzados, de las caricias que imaginaba y apretó los puños con furia y desesperación hasta hacerse sangre.

Sus ojeras se acentuaron de nuevo y ni siquiera Harry logó hacerle salir de su estado depresivo, rogándole que le contara que le sucedía, aunque el Griffindor tenía una terrible sospecha. Las lágrimas ocasionales e intempestivas del rubio, su tristeza, todo indicaba que Draco creía no tener ya oportunidad alguna con su pareja y Harry se volcó en consolarle, confundiendo aun más los sentimientos de ambos.

Pero lo realmente insufrible para el rubio fue ver salir de la habitación del joven a Ginny, envuelta someramente en una sábana, descalza y con el pelo revuelto, la mañana después de Navidad. El golpe fue tan inhumano, que el joven se encerró en su cuarto por el resto del día y tan solo las suplicas de Harry a la hora de la cena lograron persuadirle de dejarle entrar un momento.

Draco entreabrió su puerta y dejó pasar al moreno, preparándose mentalmente para lo peor, pero se sorprendió al oler al joven. Para su sorpresa, Harry no olía a sexo compartido, y dudaba que su olfato pudiera equivocarse, después de todo, la referencia de sus padres era clara y no era ese el olor que desprendía su amado. Sin duda, había tenido algo con la pelirroja, si, algo intenso tal vez, pero no había ido con ella más allá que con las otras chicas de Hogwarts.

Con aire preocupado y sincero dolor el moreno preguntó, acariciándole el cabello:

¿Como estas Draco? No quiero verte triste, por favor…

Dejándose abrazar y suspirando suavemente, el rubio murmuró, mintiéndole:

Mejor, mucho mejor ahora…necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas…

Harry aguardó a que se vistiera, notando que el joven se despojaba de las ropas frente al vestidor, casi ignorándole, y apartó la vista, cohibido. Su relación con Ginny solo parecía servir para una cosa, mantener su deseo por Draco a raya, y el moreno se removió, incomodo. La visión del rubio era demasiado tentadora y acabó por volverse, respetuosamente. La última noche Ginny había insistido en dormir con él, pese a sus negativas, pero estaba claro que en algún momento su cuerpo había tomado otra iniciativa, porque se había despertado dolorido, pegajoso y desnudo al lado de la muchacha y esta había estado muy complacida toda la mañana, dejándole bastante tranquilo, aunque tremendamente avergonzado.

Acompañándole a cenar, el joven escoltó a Draco y le hizo sentarse a su lado, y a su izquierda se sentó rápidamente Charley, ganándose una mirada de enojo de Ginny. Era la última noche de vacaciones que los Weasley pasaban en Malfoy Manor y el pensamiento dio alas al rubio que sonrió tímidamente. Ginny llevaba el olor de Harry en la piel, pero nada más.

Los pocos días restantes hasta el retorno a las clases les parecieron a ambos un paraíso. Draco sonreía de nuevo, y Harry se volcaba en él, haciendo murmurar a los adultos y especialmente a Narcisa:

¡Ojalá todo salga bien!

La bruja había pedido a Heder que realizara una prueba y aunque la veela había alzado las cejas con asombro, Narcisa gruñó apretando los puños:

¡Es mi hijo! Necesito saberlo!

Y Heder aceptó. No le fue difícil deslizar un hechizo mas entre sus comprobaciones u chequeos rutinarios y Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello. El resultado sin embargo inquietó a la dama y al mismo tiempo la alegró. Nuevas dudas surgieron en la mente de Narcisa que había ordenado a los elfos una tarea especial durante la estancia de sus huéspedes. Uno de ellos debía seguir a la joven en todo momento y detallarle sus actividades. La veela también expuso sus sospechas de que Harry tan solo aceptaba a Ginny como novia como una manera de alejar a otras, que no parecía para nada enamorado. Y las dos mujeres observaron aun más atentamente.

El retorno fue sencillo, y la rutina se reinstauró con rapidez, clases, entrenamientos, enfermería…y Ginny. Harry estaba cansado de su acoso, pero la toleraba, al parecer el deseo carnal era su único nexo y la joven lo explotaba bien. Fueron muchas las noches en que Harry retornó oliendo a ella, para arropar a Draco, partiéndole el corazón en dos y al tiempo, manteniendo viva una extraña ilusión…

Y entonces, a mitad de febrero, al acudir a una de sus sesiones de prácticas en la enfermería, la encontraron sentada en una de las camillas con aire levemente malicioso, aunque la joven se recompuso y esbozó una sonrisilla almibarada y algo jactanciosa. Harry frunció el ceño, pero después de todo, si se encontraba mal, debía tratarla y aguardó. Poppy le miró ceñuda y murmuró:

Jovencito, tenemos que hablar…

Ni Heder ni Draco pudieron acompañarle al despacho de la enfermera y el rubio tan solo percibió el horror que emanaba de repente del joven, su angustia y dolor. Se levantó de inmediato y Harry salió, blanco como la cera, demudado, mirando a Ginny con ojos extraviados. Esta sonrió y se sonrojó, aunque el gesto pareció falso y premeditado para Draco. El joven se aferro a los pies de la cama y murmuró:

¿Es cierto?

Ginny asintió, y le cogió de la mano murmurando mientras parpadeaba ostentosamente de nuevo con ojos húmedos y tiernos:

¿No es maravilloso?

El joven boqueó, y sin decir palabra, se desmayó, cayendo redondo al suelo. Draco se apresuró a atenderle, y percibió de nuevo el miedo, la angustia y susurró a Heder:

Llevémosle a la Torre.

Enojada, Ginny exclamó:

¡Déjale! Su sitio está conmigo! Después de todo…voy a ser su mujer…

Su sonrisa de triunfo no era para nada reconfortante o cariñosa, y Draco frunció el ceño. Ginny no le gustaba lo más mínimo, y dudaba muy seriamente que pasase ninguna de las pruebas del Consejo. Arrugando el ceño y cogiendo al moreno en brazos, gruñó:

Por encima de mi cadáver!

Eso siempre puede arreglarse…

El susurró venenoso de la muchacha le hizo aferrar más fuertemente a Harry y girándose a Heder murmuró:

Vámonos, Harry necesita aire limpio…

Furiosa, Ginny aguardó a que estuviesen casi en la puerta, y escupió una última andanada:

¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿Estás tan desesperado por no encontrar a tu novia, que te molesta que los demás la tengan?

Draco contuvo las lágrimas y apretó el paso, notando el tormento de la mente de Harry, un autentico torbellino y alcanzó la torre, sin dirigir la palabra a nadie. Entre Heder y él recostaron Harry en su cama y la dama realizó algunas pruebas. Si bien físicamente el moreno parecía estar bien, su mente no respondía y estaba cerrada, bloqueada, aunque Draco percibía su intenso dolor y angustia.

El joven parecía estar en estado de shock, y su cuerpo no reaccionaba al mundo exterior. Probaron pociones, hechizos, pero nada parecía despertarle y Draco palidecía, velándole continuamente, sin apartarse de su lado ni un instante. Ginny demandó verle y Draco ordenó a las armaduras prohibirle el paso a la torre. Tras cuarenta y ocho horas sin descansar ni comer, tan solo algún te ocasional, el rubio acabó durmiéndose de puro agotamiento con la mano enlazada a la del moreno, la cabeza recostada en su lecho, sentado en una silla junto a él.

Confuso, Draco se encontró en un paisaje de remolinos de nieve y violenta tormenta, y comenzó a caminar con desazón. Escuchaba un llanto angustioso a lo lejos y sabía que era Harry y peleó con la lluvia y el viento, con la nieve que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, frenándole y entorpeciendo su avance, hasta llegar junto a él. El moreno lloraba amargamente, sentado bajó un árbol, empapado y helado bajo la tempestad. Draco se arrodilló a su lado y le acarició el pelo, apartando los helados mechones de su cara:

Hey…¿Qué pasa?

Con un sollozo desesperado el moreno contestó, alzando los ojos hacia él:

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has dejado que pase esto?

Abrazándole y resguardándole con su cuerpo del frio, el joven veela murmuró:

¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

Con un grito ronco y casi salvaje el moreno hundió las uñas en los brazos de Draco y exclamo:

¡Dejar que me acueste con ella! ¡Y AHORA ESTA PREÑADA!

Draco se estremeció, dolorido y angustiado, las palabras de Harry eran una puñada traicionera, las entrañas derritiéndose en su interior; pero abrazó a Harry aun más fuertemente y murmuró, dejando a un lado los celos, con una determinación extraordinaria:

¿La quieres?

Harry denegó en silencio con rabia y murmuró con voz triste y abatida:

Eso ahora ya no importa…es mi hijo, y no voy a renegar de él…

Draco le apretó entre sus brazos, acariciándole, besando sus cabellos, su frente, y susurró:

Claro que importa…siempre importa…así que contéstame, por favor…

No…claro que no…

Murmuró Harry, suspirando con agonía y abrazándose a Draco como un desesperado, como un naufrago a un tablón en la mar embravecida y confesó angustiado:

Te amo a ti…

Besando su sudorosa frente con afecto y cariño, el rubio murmuró vehemente:

Entonces, despierta amor mío!, despierta y lucha por mi!…siempre hay otra salida, otra solución, tú me lo has enseñado. Despierta por favor… vuelve a mí y demuéstrales de que pasta estas hecho…

La nieve y el viento se calmaron poco a poco y el moreno murmuró contra el hombro de Draco:

¿No me odias? ¿Por traicionarte?

Meciéndole suavemente y acariciando su espalda en suaves círculos, el rubio murmuró con una risa triste y ahogada:

Tendría que morir para dejar de amarte…

Notó que el cuerpo entre sus brazos se relajaba y pronto Harry se deslizaba hacia el sueño real y reparador y Draco susurró suavemente, cerrando sus ojos en su mundo de fantasía, abrazando en su consciencia el cuerpo de su amado:

Harry…


	14. Chapter 14

EL JUICIO DE JOB

Harry despertó de su aparente shock casi cuatro días después, deshidratado y famélico, y sobre todo, confuso y furioso. Por primera vez había sido consciente de otra presencia en su mente, y los recuerdos de muchas otras noches ahora danzaban mezclados y revueltos en su memoria. Sin embargo, esos recuerdos no eran malos, eran preciosos para él y se aferró a ellos con toda su alma, aceptándolos y entendiéndolos poco a poco. Tardó horas en decidirse a abrir los ojos, aunque escuchaba a Draco murmurar sin sentido, un débil eco lejano, y sentía sus manos atendiendo las necesidades mundanas de su cuerpo. El calor y el afecto de esos roces, de las gentiles caricias y su magia envolviéndole como una manta cálida y reconfortante, le forzaron finalmente a abrir los verdes ojos, susurrando con voz ronca:

Draco?

Oh gracias a Merlín! ¡HARRY!

El rubio comenzó a sollozar histéricamente de alegría, y sus lágrimas mojaron las mejillas de Harry, envuelto en el abrazo de su amigo y confidente, que parecía fuera de sí, riendo y llorando a la vez. El alboroto y la conmoción de Draco atrajeron a Heder y esta, resignada, intentó por tercera vez hacerse oír por el joven Slytherin, totalmente ajeno a cualquier cosa que no fuese Harry, su precioso y adorado Harry.

Malfoy?¿Podrías dejarnos a solas por favor?

La suave voz de Heder se hizo notar finalmente y con reticencias, evidentemente a disgusto, el rubio dejó al moreno en la compañía de la sanadora y veela, tras un último e intenso beso en la mejilla, una almohada extra colocada bajo su cabeza y ofrecerle un vaso de agua fresca que el joven moreno apuró con autenticas ganas.

¿Estás bien Harry?

El moreno asintió, acomodándose y susurró con voz áspera por la falta de uso:

¿Draco?

Va tirando, Harry, esto ha supuesto un jarro de agua fría para todos…

Ladeando la cabeza y mirándole con curiosidad, Heder susurró:

¿Por qué levantaste los hechizos, Harry? ¿O acaso pretendías exactamente esto?

El moreno pareció confuso y sus ojos verdes parpadearon por un instante, hasta que su firme mandíbula se tensó en una mueca de batalla. La ira afloró y Heder sintió chispas brotar de la piel y el pelo del muchacho, agrias chispas de furia y rabia. Entre dientes murmuró:

Heder, acabo de recordar los hechizos y yo no les deshice. O al menos no recuerdo haberlo hecho. ¿Puedes comprobarlos?

Con un rápido chequeó, la mujer susurró, alzando una ceja:

Están ahí, todos, incluso uno que yo añadí. Habrá que rehacerlos, están dañados, como si los hubiesen atacado con algo… sin llegar a romperlos del todo.

Con ojos helados Harry susurró, un torbellino de recuerdos encontrados perturbando su mente, llenándole de amargas dudas sobre sí mismo, y de ira y rabia:

Quiero ver a Lucius Malfoy, cuanto antes.

Cuando la mujer le dejó a solas, un pálido y furtivo Draco entró de nuevo, sentándose a su lado en la colcha.

¿Estás mejor?

Ahora si…

El brillo de adoración en los ojos de Draco era casi luminiscente, pero Harry no dijo nada y tan solo sonrió.

Tengo frío Draco…

Susurró el moreno, mirándole a los ojos. De inmediato, el rubio murmuró, mirándole preocupado, arropándole y cogiendo su mano para comprobar si tenía fiebre:

¿Traigo otra manta? ¿Sopa? ¿O una taza de té? ¿Tal vez un hechizo calorífico?

Con una duda en los ojos verdes y en un susurró tímido, Harry preguntó:

¿Te acuestas conmigo un rato? ¿Hasta que entre en calor?

Draco se sorprendió, pero sonriendo, se quitó los zapatos y se deslizó bajó las sábanas, completamente vestido a su lado, tumbándose junto al moreno. Harry recostó su cara en su pecho usándole de almohada, y al cabo de un rato murmuró con una nueva queja:

Llevas demasiada ropa… tengo tanto frio Draco, y no puedo notar tu calor…

Sin más palabras, y pese a que Draco estaba tan sonrojado como para resemblar un horno, el rubio desabrochó su túnica y la envió descuidadamente al suelo, mientras los ojos del moreno le devoraban en reverente silencio.

Mucho mejor, muchísimo mejor…

Susurró Harry, su cara rozando la curva de su cuello, mientras Draco luchaba por mantener la compostura, rígido y quieto. Pero Harry se removió, apartando decidido sus muslos con su rodilla, hasta encajar su pierna entre las suyas, añadiendo un nuevo nivel de tortura para el rubio. Vacilando, Draco le acarició la espalda, en lentos círculos y con un suave suspiro, el moreno dejó de moverse, y el veela le notó deslizarse de nuevo en el sueño, susurrando somnoliento su nombre.

Localizar a Lucius Malfoy había sido fácil, tan solo mandaron a uno de los elfos a por él y el hombre regresó con su esposa, ambos muy alterados por la súbita llamada. Heder les puso al corriente y le contó a Lucius las sospechas de Narcisa, las suyas y lo ocurrido con los hechizos.

Lucius tenía el ceño fruncido y comenzó a pasear nerviosamente arriba y abajo. Y se detuvo frente a Honore, serio y preocupado, perdiendo casi la compostura, casi gritando de ansiedad.

Y ahora, ¿Qué?¿Y Draco? ¿Y ese niño? ¿Puede ser realmente hijo de Harry?

Honore sonrió y murmuró, alzando las manos en un gesto conciliador, ante el cada vez más furibundo rostro de Lucius Después de todo, el mago tenía casi un cuarto de sangre Veela, y su deseo de proteger a su familia era natural e instintivo.:

Poco a poco amigo mío. Lo primero, por supuesto, es convocar una reunión formal del Consejo. El caso ha de ser examinado, pero Harry no la ama, y esa chica no es más que una arribista.

Narcisa murmuró intranquila, los ojos llenos de dudas y preocupación, tan solo algo mas compuesta que su esposo, que aun paseaba reiteradamente, tratando de horadar un surco en la alfombra:

Pero ¿Es posible que ese bebé sea suyo?

Heder asintió y murmuró:

Me temo que sí. Los hechizos están diseñados para prevenir un embarazo accidental, no para impedir una concepción forzada…como parece el caso. Aunque serán los Ancianos los que decidan, esa es mi opinión. Harry no los canceló voluntariamente, al menos de eso estoy plenamente segura.

Lucius gruñó, desesperado, intercambiado una mirada con Narcisa, que lloraba en silencio. Que su elegido concibiese un hijo de con otra persona, era después del rechazo directo, lo peor para una veela, casi casi, una sentencia de muerte. Rabioso, el mago gruñó.

¿Y Draco?

Sorprendentemente bien.

Contestó Heder, siendo corroborada por la azul mirada de su esposo. Ante la mirada de sorpresa de los Malfoy la esbelta dama añadió:

No tengo ni idea de que ha sucedido, pero Draco se comporta…bueno, como un veela felizmente emparejado. Si es cierto que estos días ha estado muy preocupado, pegado al lecho y enfermizamente y obsesivamente preocupado, si he de calificar su estado, _por Harry_. Cuando este ha despertado, reía y lloraba y le ha colmado de mimos y arrumacos, y he tenido que prácticamente ordenarle que se fuera para poder examinar a solas a Harry.

La hermosa veela se interrumpió y miró a su esposo, susurrando con sorpresa en los ojos, su hechizo de monitorización sobre Harry enviando inequívocas señales:

¿Has notado eso?

Honore asintió, alzando las cejas y sonrió muy contento, mirando a los Malfoy, que echaban chispas por los ojos, inquietos y murmuró:

Están felices, no sé porque, pero están radiantemente felices, los dos…

Sin pausa, los cuatro adultos llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Harry y Heder tocó suavemente la puerta, sin obtener respuesta. Vacilante, pero acuciada por la presión de unos padres inquietos, la mujer abrió la puerta y se asomaron en silencio. La estancia seguía parcialmente en penumbras, iluminada tan solo por las velas y los dos jóvenes descansaban en silencio.

Draco dormía, plenamente relajado, sujetando a Harry entre los brazos, y este parecía feliz. Ambos sonreían ligeramente, arropados bajo la colcha azul y Narcisa percibió un leve brillo emanando en lentos pulsos de ellos, apenas un reflejo vacilante, tal vez fruto de la oscilación de la llama de las velas. Se giró a los otros y susurró:

¿Lo veis? ¿El resplandor?

Lucius frunció el ceño y apagó las luces de la estancia, haciendo más evidente el leve brillo blanco y plateado que les cubría. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Draco, y Harry se arqueó apenas contra él, suspirando. La luz se hizo más intensa y cambió hacia un tono más dorado, y durante unos minutos, ambos gimieron y suspiraron casi imperceptiblemente, moviéndose ligeramente en su sueño el uno contra el otro.

¿Están haciendo… lo que creo que están haciendo?

Susurró Lucius, atónito. Honore asintió. Y todos guardaron silencio mientras los jóvenes comenzaban a gemir más audiblemente, y la luz se volvía cada vez más intensa, con matices claramente rosados. El proceso duró aun largos minutos, y cuando la luz comenzó a parpadear y relucir aun mas, los cuatro adultos se marcharon, dejando a los jóvenes jadeando suavemente y gimiendo en la intimidad de su lecho.

Se sentaron en silencio, en el despacho de Draco y Narcisa murmuró, estupefacta y pálida:

Nunca creí que era posible, los libros lo mencionan, pero más como una teoría que como un hecho comprobado…

Honore miró a los Malfoy y susurró:

Realmente es prodigioso…se supone que es posible que dos veelas completen el primer y segundo estadio del proceso de vinculación sin contacto ni…consumación, tan solo a través de su nexo mental, pero la cantidad de poder necesario para eso es…

Extraordinario…

Susurró el patriarca de los Malfoy y añadió, mirando a Narcisa.

Harry no deja nunca de sorprenderme, Cissy.

¿Y el Consejo?

Preguntó Narcisa, aun intranquila. Que Harry y Draco hubiesen completado su vínculo espiritualmente, era sin duda muy favorable, pero aun así, el Consejo debía decidir que Draco era digno de Harry. Y la preocupación de una madre no conoce límites. Honore se removió y murmuró:

No creo que nadie sea capaz de romper esa unión Narcisa, ambos son más tenaces que el acero, y tan duros como el diamante. Draco pasará la prueba, sin duda.

Las veelas del Consejo tan solo estaban aguardando a que Harry estuviese suficientemente recuperado para proceder con su prueba, avisando discretamente a cuantos implicados estimaron oportunos, pero aun así, que el joven tuvo tiempo de sobra para hablar con Lucius.

Despertar en su habitación, recordando claramente por primera vez _**qué**_había estado soñando – ciertamente un sueño con un final "húmedo" no apto para menores - y con el protagonista de dichos sueños haciendo el papel de almohada en la vida real, era una más que agradable novedad y Harry la había disfrutado, pese a la humedad pegajosa de sus ropas, suspirando y aferrando aun más a su osito de peluche humano, los ojos aun cerrados, en un estado de duermevela, murmurando palabras cariñosas, sin llegar a estar plenamente consciente o despierto del todo.

Pero abrir los ojos para encontrar al padre del protagonista del mismo mirándote fijamente era como para sobresaltar a cualquiera, y más aun si tenemos en cuenta que Lucius Malfoy era un avezado mago, exmortifago y muy capaz de enviar las partes más sensibles de su anatomía a un viaje sin retorno, ante la mas mínima sospecha respecto a cualquier atentado al honor de su hijo.

Aunque Harry jadeó de sorpresa y se sonrojó hasta las orejas, al menos esta vez, estaba seguro de que había pasado, y recobró el aplomo en segundos, ante los duros ojos de Lucius. Con cuidado, sin querer despertar a Draco, que aun estaba agotado y tenía ojeras de las noches pasadas en vela, el moreno se desligó lentamente de los brazos de este, haciéndole murmurar inteligiblemente en sueños, mientras se incorporaba. Pero el rubio se resistía tenazmente a dejar que Harry se alejase de él y girándose en un movimiento imprevisto, se recostó sobre su costado, y una de sus manos se plantó sobre cierto lugar muy delicado. Especialmente ante la atenta mirada de Lucius Malfoy.

Pero Harry no era un Griffindor en vano, y apretando la mandíbula con decisión, trató de remover la blanca mano con cuidado, viendo la cara inflexible y dura de Lucius, pero Draco refunfuñó aun más y apretó la presa, arrancándole ahora un gemido de dolor y sorpresa. Los ojos verdes del moreno miraron en silencio al adulto y una leve chispa de comprensión asomó bajo la fría capa exterior del Lord. Acariciando levemente el cabello de Draco, Harry logró que este aflojase la postura, y pudo por fin relajarse un tanto. Al menos todo lo que era posible teniendo la cara del que quieres que sea tu futuro amante en el vientre, mientras te coge de la entrepierna, aun pegajosa tras un sueño húmedo compartido, con su padre presente.

Poniendo cara de circunstancias, Harry movió los labios sin emitir sonido formando las palabras de una disculpa. Lucius sacó la varita de su esposa y cubrió la cabeza de Draco con una barrera, protegiéndole del sonido y preguntó sereno y formal:

¿Habías preguntado por mí, Harry?

El moreno asintió, mirando de nuevo a Draco que dormía plácidamente y acarició de nuevo su pelo, explorándole con su poder en busca de cualquier incomodidad o malestar. Con un gesto de concentración, deslizó la mano hasta tocar la nuca desnuda del joven y le relajó completamente, haciéndole suspirar con suavidad, sonriendo entre sueños.

Draco está muy cansado Lucius, gracias por no despertarle.

Es mi hijo, Harry, y haya sucedido lo que haya sucedido, ahora debe descansar. Aunque espero una respuesta, y satisfactoria, Harry.

Lucius no parecía demasiado enojado y Harry asintió. Era natural, y les debía mucho más que eso. Tenía tantas cosas que contar… pero se centró y murmuró con claridad, mirando limpiamente a Lucius:

Respeto a Draco, más de lo que pueda imaginar y a Ud también Lucius. No ha pasado nada físico entre nosotros. Le amo, y quisiera creer que él también me ama todavía, después de lo que ha pasado y de cómo le he traicionado.

Lucius le miró, viendo su dolor, su pesar, y su amor y añadió, fingiendo desconocer gran parte del asunto, en realidad, limitándose a actuar como el padre ofendido y el amigo decepcionado:

Bien, dices que amas a Draco, pero entenderás que tu comportamiento no ha sido el más deseable…

Harry confirmó con un gesto su conformidad a esto y añadió tenso, pero calmado:

Lucius, creo que alguien ha jugado con mi mente, tengo multitud de recuerdos opuestos, y me horroriza pensar cuáles de ellos son ciertos y cuáles no, porque en cualquier caso, ha acaecido algo irremediable…

El rubio alzó una ceja, esto era algo nuevo y murmuró con interés, dejando a un lado su fingida frialdad:

¿Qué clase de recuerdos Harry?

Con murmullo abatido y triste, el joven respondió, sin dejar de mirarle:

Sobre Ginny, y sobre mí, Lucius. No tengo ni idea de qué o porqué…ya no sé cuál es la verdad, y no quiero lastimar a Draco, no más aun.

Sus ojos se encendieron y su voz se hizo apremiante al murmurar mirando a Lucius:

Necesito saber la verdad, Lucius, sea la que sea.

Lucius Malfoy apretó los puños, y murmuró enojado, aunque no con Harry:

Veré más, mucho más de lo quieres enseñarme, Harry…¿Estás seguro?

Confío en Ud, Lucius.

Respondió en moreno, sencillamente. Probablemente la única respuesta que apaciguaría por completo las dudas de Lucius. EL hombre se sentó más cómodamente, y suspiró añadiendo:

Va a dolerte, Harry, relájate y trataré de ser lo más delicado posible….

Lucius avanzó hacia su mente, y ante su presión, las barreras de Harry se relajaron lentamente. La mente del joven era un caos de emociones, pero poco a poco, se calmó y sus pensamientos se ordenaron, permitiendo a Lucius avanzar entre sus recuerdos. El mortifago se sobresaltó al ver la cantidad de recuerdos diametralmente opuestos que el joven tenía y trató de buscar las discrepancias con cuidado.

No era un hechizo de memoria, era algo diferente, y Lucius se desesperó, incapaz de encontrar la causa. Sin embargo algo si estaba claro, Harry era inocente. Fuese como fuese, no había sido por su voluntad y cansado, muy cansado, el mago dejó su mente con suavidad.

Harry se masajeaba las sienes, con un gran dolor de cabeza, angustiado al revivir de nuevo tantos dolorosos recuerdos. Y cuando los ojos de Lucius encontraron los suyos, el rubio susurró:

Lo siento mucho, creo realmente que todo eso es real, no sé como bloquearon el primer set de recuerdos, y te hicieron recordar solo lo sucedido después, tal vez un confundus, pero no encuentro el rastro, son hechizos temporales y una vez desechos, son difíciles de rastrear, la presión de lo sucedido puede haber sido suficiente, y por eso ahora puedes recordarlo todo…

Harry se tensó, y un brillo de furia e ira iluminó sus ojos verdes. ¿Quién había osado jugar con su mente de esa forma? El hombre se estremeció, demasiado impresionado todavía y murmuró:

Descansa Harry, hijo mío, y cuida de Draco por mi…

El moreno sonrió con tristeza, aceptando las palabras del hombre como lo que eran, una sencilla declaración de confianza y aceptación, pese a lo ocurrido. Era algo muy valioso para Harry y este susurró:

Siempre, Lucius, por siempre…

EL hombre le dejó a solas, y tras un trago de zumo, Harry se dejó dormir de nuevo, aferrado a Draco, besando su cabello y su frente con suavidad. Despertaron horas más tarde, y Draco se sonrojo intensamente al ver en qué postura tan comprometida estaban. Su olfato le advirtió de la presencia de sus padres y aun se inquietó mas. Pero Harry le tranquilizó, acariciando su cabello y el moreno susurró:

Buenos días, mi Dragón…

Y le besó suavemente en la frente, aunque sus ojos brillaban, indicando que no era exactamente ese el beso que deseaba darle en ese momento. Con una sonrisa radiante, el joven veela devolvió el gesto, y murmuró:

Buenos días a ti, mi Campeón.

El vínculo relucía entre ambos y sus emociones fluían de una a otro con suavidad. Harry se movió y murmuró en tono cariñoso:

Deberíamos ducharnos, y reunirnos con los demás. Tus padres…

Lo sé…¿Quince minutos y nos vemos en las cocinas para desayunar tranquilos?

Harry asintió y vio salir a Draco, descalzo y con la túnica en la mano, su largo pelo platino ondeando en su espalda y murmuró entre dientes, cuando el rubio cerró la puerta:

¡Merlín! Va a tener que ser una ducha fría!

Limpio y vestido con unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta, el moreno bajaba a las cocinas cuando Camy le interceptó y le indicó que los demás aguardaban en el salón-comedor. Suspirando, su desayuno íntimo se esfumaba, el joven se apresuró a la planta baja y encontró a todos sentados en torno a una mesa cerca de la chimenea, Draco flaqueado por sus padres y con un suspiro resignado, Harry se sentó entre Heder y Honore, en el único sitio libre.

Buenos días Harry. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Bien, hambriento pero bien, Heder, gracias.

Durante un rato, todos guardaron silencio y ambos jóvenes desayunaron abundantemente, aunque los adultos tan solo tomaron té, era muy tarde, casi la hora del almuerzo. Poco a poco, los empleados del Consejo les alertaron de que este ya se había puesto en movimiento, y que seguramente los implicados ya estaban siendo entrevistados.

Usualmente, los últimos son los directamente interesados. Avisaré al Consejo de que ya estáis disponibles, y en un par de días se reunirá la sesión formal. No recordareis la entrevista hasta que el Consejo levante el hechizo de memoria, ni podréis comentar nada del Juicio con nadie después, salvo que esté implicado también.

Ambos asintieron y tras someterse a un nuevo examen por parte de Honore y Heder, estos declararon que estaban bien y les dejaron libres. Relativamente al menos. No les permitieron volver a estar a solas, y ambos se resignaron en silencio. Se dedicaron a entrenar y estudiar, sin pasárseles por la cabeza retornar a las clases ordinarias. Sin duda los rumores habían volado por el colegio y ambos ya estaban sometidos a suficiente presión. La Torre de la Valkiria permaneció cerrada para todos y cuando la carta del Consejo llegó, Harry se sintió en cierta manera aliviado. No tenía dudas sobre sus sentimientos hacia Draco, pero deseaba saber, conocer…

Los ancianos les entrevistaron por separado, a Heder y a Honore, a los Malfoy , a Draco y a él. Y finalmente, les comunicaron que la sesión se celebraría el sábado a primera hora en el Gran Comedor.

Las horas de espera fueron lentas y tediosas, Harry y Draco mirándose el uno al otro, sentados en sillones opuestos frente a la chimenea, hasta que el moreno no pudo más y se refugió en su dormitorio. Draco le siguió un rato después, y aun mas tarde, Heder y Narcisa subieron a controlarles. La dama veela susurró, alzando las cejas con asombro:

No puede ser…es imposible!

Con cuidado, abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Draco, y este gemía sobre la cama, retorciéndose entre las sábanas, emitiendo de nuevo luz dorada. Cuando abrieron el de Harry le encontraron en similar estado, aunque menos vestido y las dos mujeres cerraron abochornadas. Incrédula, Narcisa susurró:

¿Otra vez? ¿Es eso posible?

Heder denegó y murmuró frenética y exaltada:

Oh cielos! Estos dos van a cambiar los libros de texto…

Draco había notado la inquietud de Harry y privado de otra manera de calmarle y reafirmarle su afecto, recurrió a lo único disponible y buscó activamente su vínculo. En su país de ensueño eran libres, libres para amarse sin trabas y Draco exploró cuantas fantasías de Harry este quiso, sin trabas ni restricciones.

Despiertos, tras un desayuno y duchados y vestidos con túnicas formales, aguardaban ante las puertas cerradas del Gran Comedor. Estas se abrieron, y la pequeña multitud congregada accedió al interior. Honore y Heder, actuando en su calidad de empleados, acomodaron a los asistentes.

Las mesas y bancos habían sido retiradas hacia atrás y frente a la mesa de los profesores se situaban dos filas de bancos, divididas por un pasillo central. Draco ocupó la primera fila de la derecha y Harry la de la izquierda, con Honore y Heder a su lado. Los Malfoy se dividieron, y Lucius se sentó al otro lado del moreno, y Narcisa con Draco, en un gesto para demostrar su apoyo al joven sanador. Los demás, la familia Weasley al completo, algunos profesores, la directora y Hermione se acomodaron en las filas restantes. Ginny parecía enojada, pero sonreía estúpidamente, arropada entre sus padres. Y tras unos murmullos, acabó por ir a sentarse junto a Harry, haciendo desplazarse a Lucius, que la miró como si fuese una babosa. El Griffindor ni siquiera se digno reconocer su presencia y la furia de Ginny aumentó. La joven se retocó nerviosamente el maquillaje y miró de soslayo a Harry, recibiendo la más cortés de las indiferencias.

Una veela de aspecto elegante y bella figura, de larguísima melena recogida en dos trenzas que descansaban sobre su pecho se alzó y pregunto:

Lord Harry James Potter- Black, Duque de Goddric y Conde de Perth. ¿Qué requerís de este Consejo?

El moreno se alzó, y saludó con una ligera inclinación a todos los Ancianos y miró fijamente a la Presidenta y exclamó con firmeza:

Yo, Lord Harry James Potter-Black, Duque de Goddric y Conde de Perth, sanador e hijo de la estirpe de las veelas, requiero la asistencia del Consejo para evaluar la valía de mi pareja.

Tras una leve pausa, el moreno añadió con voz serena:

Igualmente, requiero que se determine como se ha producido el embarazo de la Srta. Ginebra Weasley.

Un corro de murmullos se extendió por los asistentes, y Ginny, furibunda pero aparentemente sonrojada y tímida, colocó su mano en el brazo del moreno y murmuró con un movimiento de pestañas forzado:

Harry, cielo! A nadie le interesa eso, es privado!

La pelirroja intentó besarle, pero fue interrumpida por Honore y Lucius, y el empleado del Consejo murmuró en voz helada:

No está permitido ese tipo de demostraciones frente al Consejo Srta. Mantenga la compostura o la obligaré a sentarse en otro lugar.

Ginny estaba francamente rabiosa y susurró indignada:

Harry! ¡Vas a permitir esto?

El moreno se giró a ella, y con ojos helados susurro:

No tienes decencia Ginny, pero al menos cállate.

Uno de los veelas se levantó y con un gesto de varita creó una especie de pantalla de niebla y todos los demás apuntaron a esta con sus varitas haciéndola relucir. Imágenes, confusas y difusas comenzaron a aparecer y pronto el rostro de Charley se fijó en ellas. El fornido y robusto pelirrojo parecía confuso y preocupado y sus ojos castaño –dorados relucían de pesar.

No sé que puede haber pasado, pero estoy seguro de que Harry no ama a mi hermana. La huía como a una plaga en verano, y…

El domador de dragones se sonrojó y bajó los ojos, murmurando en tono más bajo

Acabó compartiendo mi cama, no la suya. Me sorprendió mucho verles de nuevo juntos, algo no cuadraba, y esto….no está bien, estoy seguro.

Ginny estaba furiosa, pero al parecer, algún hechizo impedía hablar o moverse durante la exposición de las declaraciones. El rostro de Draco apareció en segundo lugar y el pálido y nervioso veela susurró mirando hacia sus manos.

No, nunca olí eso en él. Si otras… actividades, pero para mí al menos, Harry no ha estado con nadie plenamente desde que su poder y el mío se activaron.

Draco pareció escuchar algo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas:

Claro que estoy seguro! Le amo, e incluso a nivel mental, hemos cerrado el vínculo. Es él, mi compañero.

Otra pausa y el rostro lleno de dolor de Draco miró hacia alguien o algo y el joven veela susurró descorazonado:

.¿Eso creéis? Bueno, entonces, me haré a un lado. Harry merece ser feliz y si ese bebé es lo que necesita, que así sea…

Otra rostro sustituyó al de Draco y Minerva apareció en pantalla, severa y enojada al parecer.

Ese Malfoy le ha influenciado para mal. Le ha hecho pendenciero e irresponsable. Pero ahora se está resolviendo todo, Ginny es una buena chica y será una excelente esposa, estoy segura. Tiene todo mi apoyo desde luego.

Los rostros de los Malfoy y de los Reeds, expresando su convicción sobre los sentimientos y el vínculo entre ambos aparecieron en rauda sucesión, seguidos de los de Molly y Arthur, expresando su alegría por tener a Harry de nuevo en la familia. Las imágenes aceleraron, saltando de un Weasley a otro, intercalando más fragmentos de Draco y los demás y se detuvieron en Ginny, sonriendo maliciosa y murmurando:

Ya se ha divertido bastante, no es cierto? Tenía que hacerle regresar a su autentico lugar... conmigo. Con este bebe le atare corto, estoy segura de ello…

Con una mirada sonriente y codiciosa, la muchacha añadió:

Tiene que explotar su talento y dejar de perder el tiempo con pordioseros y gente sin importancia. Si le quieren, tendrán que pagar, me asegurare de ello. Ese…Malfoy no ha pedido un galeón por sus servicios, ¿Acaso es eso un Guardián? No, le mandaré derechito a su casa, donde puede hacer todas las obras de caridad que quiera…

La imagen cambió de nuevo y el rostro tenso de Harry apareció:

Amo a Draco. Ya sé que es extraño, pero es cierto, y aun no se qué ha sucedido con Ginny, mi cabeza está llena de recuerdos horribles.

Una pausa y una nueva respuesta:

No. He actuado de manera extraña, y sí, el deseo por ella era intenso, pero solo era eso, nada más. A veces me encontraba pensando porque estaba de nuevo con ella y al minuto siguiente, me besaba y se me olvidaba todo…todo en absoluto. Todo menos Draco. Siempre regresaba para calmarle, sabiendo que estaba preocupado y ansioso por mí, sin saber realmente lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro…

Las imágenes se desvanecieron lentamente y una rápido borrón de nuevas memorias apareció, imágenes de Ginny y Minerva inclinadas sobre un frasco de poción, de la pelirroja deslizándose furtivamente en una habitación vacía junto con alguno chico, flashes de Draco llorando a solas en su cama, de Harry con aire confuso, suplicando a Ginny que parase, hasta que cesaron y se desvanecieron junto con la pantalla y una de las veelas habló, alzándose detrás de la mesa. Era una dama de edad indefinida, como toldas las veelas de una cierta edad y de cuerpo pizpireto y pequeño.

La Srta Ginebra Weasley ha usado una poción de lujuria, facilitada por la Directora McGonagall, embebida en su pintalabios, para someter la voluntad de Lord Potter-Black. Ese solo hecho la invalida como posible pareja, aunque su afán de fama y dinero, despreciando las necesidades del sanador, también lo hacen.

Ginny estaba lívida, pero no podía protestar, sujeta por una mordaza invisible que la mantenía mirando al frente, impotente. La dama continuó:

Para crear una ilusión, ya que Lord Potter Black, era físicamente incapaz de consumar la relación sexual con ella, a causa del vínculo incompleto entre él y Lord Draco Malfoy, la señorita Weasley usó poción multijugos con una variedad de amantes casuales, cambiando su apariencia para satisfacer sus apetencias e implantando luego esos recuerdos como propios en la mente de Lord Potter-Black.

Harry estaba lívido de furia, no solo le había utilizado, sino que le engañaba activamente y sin tapujos, como si él fuese un adorno muy caro o un abrigo que lucir. Su magia chispeó, haciendo vibrar la sala, y dando dolor de cabeza a los presentes, con excepción de Draco, hasta que este le rozó levemente en su mente, calmándole con un sencillo:

_Se acabó amor mío, ya se acabó. _

La dama prosiguió y añadió en un murmullo enojado:

El hijo que lleva en su seno es fruto de esos encuentros, ya que pese a repetidos intentos, no fue capaz de obtener lo que deseaba. Lord Harry James Potter-Black está libre de toda responsabilidad al respecto. ¿Desea presentar cargos criminales contra la Srta Weasley y la Directora?

Harry meditó por un instante. Azkaban sería la más probable condena. ¿Valía la pena el dolor? Tras unos momentos el joven sanador se irguió, sereno y calmado, aunque sus ojos relucían de furia helada.

Requiero que ningún sanador les preste su ayuda jamás. Que carguen para siempre con la vergüenza de lo que ha hecho, ya que solicito que su traición sea hecha pública.

EL joven sanador se irguió aun mas haciendo destellar las mechas azul noche de su hermoso cabello bajo la luz procedente del techo encantado del gran comedor, cruzando los brazos ante el pecho, imponente en su negra túnica formal.

Solicito que Minerva Mc Gonagall sea destituida de su puesto actual y que se le impida el ejercicio público de la docencia. Ruego que Ginny sea puesta bajo custodia del Consejo hasta el nacimiento de su hijo, y reclamo la custodia legal del bebé, aunque no sea de mi sangre, ya que la pobre criatura es inocente y esta no merece el privilegio de ser madre.

La presidenta se alzó y murmuró con una sonrisa, asintiendo:

Se hará como requerís, Lord Potter-Black. El Consejo le da su más ferviente enhorabuena a Ud y a su leal compañero Lord Draco Malfoy, y les desea una muy larga y fructífera vida.

Harry sonrió, y tendió la mano con afecto hacia Draco, que se aproximó a él, sonrojado y feliz. El moreno selló sus labios con los suyos, efusivamente, mientras Ginny lloraba de rabia, bochorno y celos, siendo furiosamente reprendida por sus padres, completamente avergonzados. Semejante mancha dañaría irremediablemente la reputación no solo de Ginny, sino de la familia, y su hija sería excluida socialmente el resto de su vida. Minerva permanecía atónita, contemplando con estupor como los empleados del Consejo firmaban la sentencia y le entregaban un pergamino con su fulminante e inmediata destitución, una orden que ni siquiera el Consejo Escolar podría contravenir y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Una mano rozó su hombro y el moreno se giró, encontrando a Charley mirándole con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Harry soltó a Draco, y se volvió, tendiendo la mano hacia el hombre, que la estrechó entre la suya, murmurando y mirando a Draco levemente:

Cuida bien de él, o vendré a tirarte de las orejas desde Rumanía.¿Entendido?

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa radiante, y ni siquiera los celos apagaron su felicidad. Harry era ahora suyo, y si su vínculo le había protegido de los avances de Ginny, eso era suficiente para él. Todo lo demás estaba en el pasado y se sorprendió cuando Charley le tendió la mano a él también. El pelirrojo le apretó con firmeza y le atrajo a un inesperado abrazo, murmurando en su oído:

Quiero que sepas que no hicimos…mh… bueno, que es todo tuyo, Draco.

Draco sonrío y retornó a los amorosos brazos de Harry, sonrojado pero radiante, feliz y entre murmullos, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Narcisa hablaba y hablaba, y Lucius rodeó con los brazos los hombros del joven sanador y preguntó con ojos serios, aunque con una leve sonrisa flotando en los labios.

¿Y para cuando la boda, Harry? Ningún Malfoy ha vivido jamás en público amancebamiento…

Harry rodó los ojos, pero sonrió y respondió:

Cuando Uds, quieran, por supuesto. Supongo que Narcisa estará encantada de asistirme en los detalles…

Lucius sonrió rutilantemente y respondió con una sonora carcajada, atrayendo la atención de todos:

Draco, hijo, estas formalmente prometido y comprometido, con mis plenas bendiciones. Ya arreglaremos lo detalles más tarde, estoy seguro…

Draco dilató los ojos con asombro, y miró sonrojado y sofocado a Harry. Eso suponía que se les permitía expresamente compartir habitaciones e incluso…Harry tomó su mano y se apresuró escaleras arriba, hacia su cuarto, susurrando en voz ronca:

Corre Draco, antes de que se arrepientan…

Los jóvenes se encerraron en el cuarto de Harry, y Draco se sintió repentinamente vulnerable. Ni siquiera en sus mentes habían hablado nunca de sexo, y aunque Draco estaba seguro de complacer a Harry, no estaba seguro de que quería hacer el moreno. Este le besó vehemente y ardoroso, murmurando tranquilizadoramente:

Aun no tenemos que hacer nada, pero quiero sentirte, de verdad, entre mis brazos.

Draco asintió y comenzó a desnudarse, lenta y tímidamente, arrancando un jadeo a la garganta del moreno. Harry se despojó de sus ropas, arrancándolas más bien, dejándolas caer descuidadamente en el suelo y avanzó con ojos hambrientos hacia Draco, que permanecía en sus bóxers negros junto a la cama. El rubio se sonrojó aun más y cuando Harry le tocó deslizando la mano por su pecho, no pudo reprimir un gemido inconsciente. Su allure empezó a brotar en lentas ondas, sofocándoles a ambos, eliminando las inhibiciones y temores, haciéndoles sentirse tremendamente excitados con las más leves caricias.

El moreno depositó amabas palmas sobre los pectorales de Draco y comenzó a trazar sus músculos, su cicatriz plateada, ascendiendo por sus hombros para enredarse después en su melena rubia y sedosa. Arqueándose a su contacto, el rubio ladeo levemente la cabeza, ofreciendo el cuello, reclamando la caricia que habían intercambiado en su mente.

Harry besó y mordisqueó su cuello, haciéndole gemir y gemir cada vez más y Draco se pegó a él, dejándole prácticamente temblando, la espalda apoyada sobre el poste de la cama. Pese a que Harry tenía en principio la intención de acariciar y tocar, solamente, pronto su resolución se derritió como el hielo bajo el sol, bajo el influjo de Draco y su allure.

Recostando a su prometido y compañero sobre la cama, Harry murmuró entre besos, tocando cualquier parte de Draco que pudiera alcanzar, intentando todavía resistirse.

Draco, si no paro ahora me temo que no hay vuelta atrás…

Draco le besó suave y apasionadamente y enlazó sus largas piernas en torno a la cintura del moreno, atrapándole entre ellas, y enredando sus manos en su pelo azabache y azur, susurró mirándole a los ojos con pasión:

¿Quién quiere parar mi León?

Su poder se intensificó y Draco arqueó la espalda, frotando su erección contra la de Harry, haciéndole notar su necesidad y deseo, y el moreno se perdió en su cuerpo, mientras rodaban una y otra vez sobre la cama, besándose y abrazándose. Con un uso especialmente… interesante de su poder, Harry relajó la musculatura de Draco y con un gesto decidido, le colocó en posición, y susurró, los ojos llenos de amor y pasión:

Dime si te hago daño, por favor…

Draco asintió en silencio, sudoroso y sonrojado, y Harry presionó su erección ya lubricada contra su entrada, venciendo la resistencia poco a poco. Cerrando los ojos, y ahogando un gemido, Draco se quedó quieto bajó el, dejándole hacer, pese a que la sensación era extraña y traía malos recuerdos. Harry entró por completo en él y se detuvo, el calor y la presión eran intensos, casi dolorosos y sus ijares palpitaban clamando por una liberación. Pero se calmó y poco a poco, miró a Draco, que también estaba recobrando su autocontrol.

Inclinándose a besarle, cambió levemente el ángulo y posición y Draco jadeó con sorpresa, arqueándose súbitamente bajó él. Harry le notó temblar y moverse tímidamente bajó el y murmuró con pasión, moviéndose levemente dentro de él, haciéndole jadear:

¿Quieres más, Dragón?

Sii!

Las palabras eran casi un grito o un sollozo, porque el placer era abrumador y Harry le embistió una y otra vez, arrancándole sollozos ahogados, y murmullos entrecortados, donde a veces su nombre podía ser reconocido.

Draco dejó ir plenamente su allure y gimió, sin vergüenza ni recato, desesperadamente ardiente:

Por favor! Mas… rápido, haaa… mas…Harry!

El influjo de Draco hacía que Harry estuviese mucho mas compenetrado con su propio placer y el moreno se movió a un ritmo salvaje, casi violento, arrancando nuevos gritos de placer del rubio, entre sollozos. Su erección abandonada y dolorida, golpeaba entre sus cuerpos, presionada entre ellos, derramando chorros de líquido preseminal. Así que cuando Harry se movió levemente, alzando aun más sus piernas, Draco gritó, gritó sin dolor, tan solo placer deslumbrante y cegador recorriendo su cuerpo. Harry apenas aguantó un par de embestidas más ante la súbita presión del cuerpo del rubio y se colapsó gruñendo y aullando sonoramente su placer.

Draco sollozó casi sin aliento:

Muérdeme…

Y Harry le dio exactamente lo que pedía, con un último empujón, hundiendo sus dientes con violencia en su cuello, mientras Draco gemía y sollozaba, remedando su gesto. El orgasmo le dejó agotados y lentamente Harry se deslizó hacia un lado, liberando a Draco de su peso, y este se acurrucó contra su pecho, como si temiese perderle de nuevo. Harry le acarició y le besó, susurrando:

Amor mío…

Y ambos se permitieron dormirse, ignorando el alboroto que su actividad había provocado en la Torre, las miradas maliciosas intercambiadas entre los Malfoy o la sonrisa de Heder, buscando a Honore con los ojos.

Cuando despertaron, horas después, Harry notó un lugar dolorido en su cuello, y sonrió. La pequeña herida cerraba el vínculo físico, y el sanador supo que se convertiría en una nueva cicatriz, una que representaba su unión, ahora visible para todo el mundo.

"_El mordisco, esta vez es real_."

Draco se removió, y susurró, incrédulo, deslizando una mano sobre su propio cuello maltratado:

¿Estoy soñando de nuevo?

Harry le atrapó contra las sábanas y le besó murmurando:

Creo que no, Dragón.

Con una sonrisa radiante, Draco se movió levemente, dolorido y magullado por las frenéticas actividades. Harry tenía más de un cardenal y varios arañazos, las veelas pueden ser muy vehementes en sus encuentros, pero reía suavemente y sus ojos verdes emanaban felicidad. Con cuidado, tras intercambiar besos y arrumacos, y necesitando urgentemente ir al baño, Draco se incorporó un tanto y un súbito mareo le acometió. Se puso pálido y susurró, entrecortadamente, agarrándose el vientre con una mano, sus ojos dilatándose con asombro:

Dime que rehiciste los hechizos de control de natalidad, Harry.

El moreno se incorporó sobre el codo y denegó, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y confusión, mirando a Draco atentamente. El rubio palideció aun más y tras un par de nerviosos jadeos, se retorció para vomitar sobre un lateral de la cama. Harry saltó sobre sus pies y le sujetó con cuidado, apartando los sedosos mechones del charco de bilis que ahora manchaba su cama. El moreno le acunó, una vez calmado y le limpio los labios, pálidos y tensos, con el dorso de la mano, mientras Draco gemía suavemente con los ojos cerrados.

Draco?

Preguntó Harry, enfermo de preocupación, acariciándole el rosto, mientras le acunaba de nuevo entre sus brazos. Abriendo los ojos de plata y esbozando una sonrisa, el rubio susurró:

Estoy bien, solo son…nauseas matinales…

Harry dilató los verdes ojos y susurró:

¿Pero… cómo es posible?

Draco se removió, acomodándose en sus brazos y deslizó una de las manos del moreno hacia su vientre y el joven dejó reposar la palma contra su piel, tibia y suave. Un leve cosquilleo, apenas una caricia le llegó desde el interior de Draco y el moreno sonrió radiantemente. Aquello era su hijo, podía sentirlo, su magia le reconocía, y usó una ínfima parte de su poder para rozar aquella burbuja de magia en el interior de Draco. Los ojos de Draco se enternecieron, viendo la expresión de adoración y asombro de su amado. Su bebé estaría bien, sus padres le amaban y eso era cuanto necesitaba para desarrollarse. Aun quedaba muchos meses por delante para que ambos tuvieran en sus brazos a su hijo. Con una dulce sonrisa y colocando su mano sobre la de Harry, incitándole a dejarla en su lugar, en su vientre, el rubio susurró:

Supongo que a mi parte veela no le gustó mucho la idea de que ya tuvieras un niño a tu cargo sin tener un hijo propio.

El moreno escuchó en reverente silencio, acunándole con ternura entre sus brazos, aun conmocionado por la idea de ser padre tan repentinamente, pero sus ojos relucieron con un brillo extraño, y Draco se apresuró a añadir, viendo su gesto de leve tensión.

No es que me parezca mal, en absoluto, un niño es un milagro para nosotros, venga de donde venga. Y si no te parece mal, me encantaría criarle como si fuese mi propio hijo.

Harry sonrió y le apretó levemente contra su pecho, con el brazo que no reposaba sobre su vientre, acariciando con su magia a su amado, demostrándole cuanto le alegraba su predisposición a apoyarle en todo aquel tema tan delicado. Parpadeando con timidez el rubio veela añadió con suavidad, mirando intensamente a los ojos verdes y dorados de su prometido, sonrojándose levísimamente:

Siempre has querido una familia Harry, y expresaste el deseo de cuidar de ese niño, aunque no es tuyo, y todo eso…despertó algo en mí. Las veelas siempre complacen a sus parejas Harry, tú siempre dijiste que deseabas una familia, y yo…yo te la he dado…

Harry le besó y murmuró, devorándole con los ojos:

Te amo, Draco Malfoy, y doy gracias a los dioses por haber acompañado a tu padre a buscarte aquella poción maldita, tu poción de sangre…


End file.
